Swirling Colours
by Mirror-Star
Summary: pre OOTP A botched up potion sends two unsuspecting people to an alternate universe, where their presence is most unexpected. Fainting sons, potion masters, godfathers and Death Eaters ensue, as Harry has to work out what his life really means to him.
1. Screwed Up Potions

Okay, my first fic, well, that is the first fic I'm making public.    I have written a lot more, but there is *no* way I am going to post them.  

Before you start the story: if it's confusing, good.  It'll make more sense later.  I *want* it to be confusing.

Secondly: *announciation*

_Written passages or thoughts, what really makes sense in that case_

Normal writing

Thirdly:  I do not have spell-check at the moment!!!!  Nor do I have a beta reader.  So please excuse the mistakes.  Or maybe I should just let you read the fic...

Chapter 1:  Screwed up Potions 

Swirling colours, purples, reds, blues, greens, yellows, even a touch of white.  The colours swirled, faster and faster, gaining speed, as a picture began to form.  A picture of a non-descript room, white walls, wood floor, old bed, a wardrobe in the corner, a desk, and a broom.   It was tidy, no clothes strewed all over the floor, no posters, no signs of life.  As far as it looked, no one lived in the room.  The bed was perfectly made, without a crease.  The floor was perfectly swept, rug perfectly placed.  The shelves were ordered, the books were on one corner, a broken television sat on the other side. 

It was a disgrace to think that this could be the room of a fifteen year-old boy.  Fifteen year-old boys were supposed to be messy.  They weren't supposed to make a bed, especially as perfect as that one was made.  They weren't suposed to sweep the floor with out pleading to do something else, and then, when forced, it was a hapahazard job.  She had witnessed it her self.  Though she had never been a fifteen year-old boy, half of her friends had been, and she had witnessed how one must threaten, plead, wish, and finally torture a fifteen year-old boy to make his bed.  That is, a normal fifteen year-old boy. 

It was quite obvious that this fifteen year old boy was _not normal.  Now, as everyone who reads this knows, this particular fifteen year-old boy was not normal.  He was the saviour of the wizarding world, he lived with abusive muggles, and he had been tortured by and had duelled Lord Voldemort, had come away alive from it.  This, and many other things of the boy made him not normal.  But of course, the woman did not know that._

To tell the truth, she knew nothing of the boy.  She did not even know his name, though she sensed that he was fifteen years-old, and had a connection to her.  In truth, she had no idea what she had just done.  She had tried to make a potion for her husband's cold.  He rarely got sick, but he had somehow recieved a Frog Throat, and had turned into a giant baby.

She shook her head, staring at the potion.  She rather thought she had put in the wrong amount of toad eyes, or she had put in the unicorn hair too early.  She did not have the potion receipe, and was going by memory.  And now she had made some potion she had never heard of, nor seen.  She'd probably poison her husband.

"Dear?  Is somethung wrong?"  Her husband squeaked out, as he staggard in the kitchen.  "You're taking quite a while for a simple potion."  He was tall, dressed in his blue and green wide plaid pyjamas, with his blue flannel robe wrapped around him.  He was shivering, though it August.  

She turned around, and sighed.  "I'm really not sure.  I mean, I think I might have discovered a new potion."  She motioned towards the cauldron.

"A new potion?  Sounds interesting.  I thought you actually paid attention in potions though."  He raised his eyebrows.  As far as he knew, his wife was one of the few people who actually had paid attention in potions class with Professor Aegerson.  She had actually been fascinated at it.  He shook his head.  "Ah well, I suppose you can tell our dear old favourite potions Master that you discovered a new potion.  That might put a happier twist on his sorry life."

He grabbed his stomach as his wife punched him.  "Must you always be so critical of him? I know you don't like him, but you *could* be more understanding of his position, especially in these dark times.  He's lost more than we have and-"

"Lost more than we have?  Are you joking?  We lost our son, our goddamned only son, and you say he's lost more than we have?  How-"  His hand swung out, catching the potions ingredients that were on the counter, knocking them on the floor.  

"What in the world?"  The woman stared at the jars on the floor.  "You know, I might have figured out what I did..."

The conversation, or should I say argument from before was forgotten as the man joined the woman on the floor.  "What is it, H on?"    He picked up a broken jar.  "Looks like something broke..."

"That's percisely the problem.  Put it down, you wouldn't want to cut yourself."  She knocked the glass out of his hands.  "The jar that broke, it was labelled Sien."  

"Sien?  What is that?"  The man asked, adjusting his glasses, illness forgotten.  

"I have no idea how you got to be Head Boy.  Honestly, it would have also been nice if you ever paid attention in Potions.  Sien is a combination of mugwarts and boomslang skin, used in various medical potions.  But as the glass broke, I realised it wasn't Sien in the jar, but something quite different.  Sien is a fine black powder, this podwer was yellow, and not as fine."

The man shrugged.  "I've never seen it before.  Let's just try out the potion.  It looks intersting"  He looked at the unchanging room.  "I wonder where it is?"

The woman sighed.  "I have no idea.  I mean, there are just things I know about it, like that it belongs to an unnormal fifteen year-old boy."

"Unnormal?  Is that even a word?  And why do you say that?"

"Because any fifteen year-ld boy who keeps his room spotless is not normal.  Remeber how your mother always had to prod at you to get you to do anything?"  She eyed the potion suspiciously.  "You know, I wonder if anything's wrong."

The man shrugged.  "No clue, but I do have an idea."  

The woman eyed him carefully.  "What are you thinking?  I hate it when you get that sparkling look in your eyes...almost as if you and Dumbledore are related..."

The man shrugged, asmile on his face.  "Oh nothing.  It's just..."  And he reached out as the woman noticed it too late.

"No!  Don't touch the potion!  Don't-"  But it was too late, as his hand touched the potion and he and the woman were sucked into it.  

It swirled around them, as they landed hard on the ground of the spotless room.  The woman groaned, as the man had landed ontop of her.  "Do you have to weigh so much?"  She shoved the man off of her, getting to her feet.  In truth, the man was actually very thin, but he was about two metres tall, and weighed more than his petite wife.

"I don't.  I wonder where we are... it didn't seem like a transportation potion, but like something else.  It was too long to transport us, and the swirls of colours..." He trailed off when he saw his wife staring at him, open-mouthed.  "What?"

"Oh, nothing.  I was just surprised you were actually saying something intelligent."  She sighed, and moved towards the desk.  "Now our problem is to figure out where we are.  Wizard or muggle too.  I'd hate to apparate in a muggle house."

The man shrugged.  "Let the muggles have a fright.  Not to mention the Minisrty-"

"Oh you idiot, the Ministry is what we're trying to avoid.  I mean, our names do have *some* standing, but even Fudge is going to be a bit-" 

"I still wonder how that idiot ever made it to  Minister."  He interrupted.

"Because it was either him, Lucius Malfoy, or Dumbledore, who got nominated, even though he didn't want to run.  Now, most people would have picked Dumbledore, but he didn't want it, and then it was left to Fudge or a Death Eater and-" She opened a desk drawer.

"And you're doing it again.  Why don't you sit down, catch your breath, and think things through.  You know how it is when you go off on a tangent-"

"No, be quiet.  Look what I found."  In her hands was a piece of parchment.  It was an ordinary piece of parchment, a bit old, but other than that in fine condition.  It had some writing on it, but the man wasn't close enough to read it.

"What?  It just proves we're in a wizard's house.  Perfect, let's go down stairs, or at least apparate out."  He started towards the door.

"Wait!"  The woman hissed, grabbing his bath robe.  "Did you see what was  *written* on the parchment?"

The man shrugged.  "Umm, no.  I didn't.  Suppose I need a new pair again, or mine are dirty, or that *supposed* best friend of mine enchanted them again.  Remember when he enchanted them to see through clothing?  God, that was embarressing, I mean Minerva McGonagall in her underwear."  He shuddered.  "I should kill him for that."

"No.  You already enchanted his robes to be see through for a week, *all* of his robes.  And muggle clothes too.  And that's not the point."  She pointed to the words on the parchment.  "*This* is what's important."  And she shoved the paper right under the man's nose.

_"*Mr Potter,_

_A slight reminder that when Professor Dumbledore says he wishes that you stay with your muggle relatives for the summer, he means it.  I was not very happy this morning when your owl upset my tea this morning, as Professor Dumbledore was not there to receive it.  So, Mr Potter, please refrain from constantly asking the Headmaster to let you stay with Mr Weasley._

_-Professor M. McGonagall*"    The man stared at it.  He read it over a few more times.  Then he met his wife's eyes.  "All right, Lil, what *is* this?"_

The woman sighed as she shook her head.  "I don't know, James, I really don't know."

Okay, how was it?  Now, take into account this was just from the top of my head, and it was written in about an hour.  Also take in account I have no spell-  okay, I'm rambling.  I tend to ramble sometimes....

Umm yes, now about the chapter.  First of all, Lily and James didn't use their names before then because, when you know someone that well, do you really constantly use their name?  I once watched it between ny brother and I, and I didn't use his name for about a day.  It was clear who I was talking to, and I didn't feel like it.

And about the situation they're in, you'll have to wait till the next chapter.  To tell the truth, I want to make this dark, though my beginning certainly doesn't set that up.  But I *will* try.  And if anyone hates Snape, then you might as well go.  I'm not making Snape Harry's father, or anything like that, heavens no, but he *was* friends with Lily.  Not dating, but friends.  And I'll probably also make this a H/H.  Not really sure at the moment, but it seems like I will.

But anyway, as I said before, I want a beta reader.  Or perhaps two, or three.  I don't really care how many, but I'd really like one.  I got 750 Verbal on my SAT, but I don't write like I did for my SAT on my stories.  I also type quickly, so yeah, I miss a lot.  And I'm also American, so I'd like a bit of help english-ising it.  

I think that's about it...except for a plea for reviews.  I don't care, if it sucks, please, please tell me.  But nice reviews are best.  

GTG, Myra


	2. The Funny Old Woman Next Door, with her ...

Disclaimer…which I forgot last time:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that might appear.  I do, however, own any unfamiliar characters or objects.

Oh, I was so happy with all the reviews I got.  You people are quite wonderful.  

Something I noticed though was that a few of you didn't want H/H, and some did.  Well, here's the thing.  It *will* be H/H.  Sorry, folks, but that's the only Ship I can write and don't find repulsive…though I *can* read other fics, as long as they don't have much romance.  But anyway, though it is H/H, there won't be a lot of romance.  Very little, actually.  At first we have Harry who has to sort a *lot* of things out and then, only then can he start a relationship.  And trust me, that will take a while.  So, for those who like H/H, it will come eventually, and for those who don't, it will take awhile.  Hope that satisfies you guys.

About L/J.  This fic is *not* a L/J.  It starts out like it, I know, but that isn't the main ship.  H/H is, though there won't be much of that for a while.  First they have to become better friends and then they can start getting together.  So the L/J moments aren't the main relationship and I doubt there will be many L/J moments, that is, moments where they're doing anything romantic.

Another prospect that came up in the reviews was that the first chapter was confusing.  Good.  I *wanted* it that way.  And this chapter isn't much better, or at least I think so.  You *will* get answers, but be patient because some are long in coming.

To everyone else who reviewed:  Thanks so much for the praise.  I'll leave you to the chapter now…

Chapter 2: The Old Woman Next Door, With Her Funny Cat.

The day started out normal.  It was hot, almost unbearably and Harry had decided that being woken by the sun shining in your eyes at six thirty in the morning was *not* so nice.  Actually, it was downright irritating.  On the good side, it meant that Aunt Petunia wouldn't have to wake him.  Pounding on the door, screeching like a harpy, it was *not* a nice scene to wake up to.  So, at six-thirty, Harry climbed out of bed, threw on some clothes, which, though they were terribly too big in the waist, fit him in the length and a muggle t-shirt of Dudley's from when he was eleven.

In the mornings, Harry never bothered to do anything to his hair, or even to look in a mirror.  There was no reason to.  He already knew that his hair was a mess and seeing himself in the mirror wouldn't make any difference, or so he thought.  Actually, what Harry didn't realise, is that he had grown.  Quite a bit, really, but let's not get into that now.

The morning had proceeded as usual.  Harry had cooked a rabbit's breakfast, Aunt Petunia had yelled at him a bit, Uncle Vernon had given him some odd looks and Dudley complained about his food.  Harry was sent out to do work, usual things like painting the house and weeding the garden.  Dudley went off with his friends and Aunt Petunia stayed in and straightened up.

Harry wiped his brow as he finished weeding the garden.  Aunt Petunia thought very highly of her flowerbeds and didn't let *anyone* near them.  Except Harry, when he was weeding them.  In a way, Harry should have been highly honoured that Aunt Petunia let him, and only him alone, near the flowers.  But in the bright sun, Harry was wishing more that she liked him enough to have him work in the house, the coldest part of the house.

Harry sighed as he wiped his brow.  Something he had noticed from the very beginning was that there were no lilies in sight, though ample petunias.  Harry considered planting a lily in there, just for a joke, but then decided against it.  He didn't want to know what Petunia would do.  And in a way, it *was* interesting, working in the garden.  He got to see all the neighbours, which meant Uncle Vernon had to stop the heavy beatings that left bruises in places where one could see and though the neighbours weren't *that* talkative, a few were.  For instance Mrs Figg.

Mrs Figg loved chatting with Harry.  She always had at least one cat curled around her feet and would stand over the bordering fence keeping an eye out on Harry.  For the most part Harry just listened and made noises of understanding, such as 'hmm', 'oh yeah', 'right' and so on.  It was really quite a one sided conversation, but Mrs Figg didn't seem to mind.

"Hello, Harry dear.'  She called out, carrying a watering can.  "How are you doing today?"  She always wore a long dress with a little lace collar and lace on the cuffs.  Her white hair was always up in a bun and she wore black boots.  Harry thought she'd fit into 'Little House on the Prairie' quite well, especially with the white pinafore-apron combination.

"I'm fine, Mrs Figg.  And how are you and Minnie?"  Minnie was a new cat Mrs Figg was watching over for.  She had told Harry it belonged to her brother and she was watching it for the summer.  Actually, Harry thought the cat looked quite familiar, but wasn't sure.  He decided to ignore it.  It was quite temperamental; it hated to be petted and seemed to *cringe* every time Mrs Figg told someone it *belonged* to her brother.

"Just wonderful, Harry dear.  And Minnie is also wonderful.  She doesn't seem to get on with the other cats though, but I know she'll be fine.  Right, Minnie?"  Harry blinked as the cat glared up at Mrs Figg. _Boy, that cat really looks like Professor McGonagall__…__or Hermione__… But then Harry realised that cats *can't***** glare at people.  __Odd_…_  But then Mrs Figg brought him out of his thoughts.  "Tell me, dear, how are your Aunt and Uncle?"_

Harry thought for a second.  _Having fun abusing me?  Getting fatter every day?  Getting *stupider* every day?_  "They're fine, Mrs Figg.  Aunt Petunia's straightening up at home, Uncle Vernon's at work and Dudley is by friends."  He smoothed his hair out of his eyes, shoved his glasses further up his nose and made a note to ask Madam Pomfrey how to get a new prescription.  He was having a lot of trouble making out things only five feet away.

"That's nice.  Greet Petunia for me, Harry, and please stop by anytime you want."  Mrs Figg smiled.  "Minnie and Sniffles and Snuffles and Crabby and Socks and Mr Tittletoms and Buttons and Charcoal and Safety Pin and Tommy and O'Malley and Lucifer and Figaro and Coffee and Tea and Tiny and Patch and Libby and Abbey and Ziggy and Aurora and Calie and Lily and I all would be thrilled if you ever visited."  Mrs Figg turned around, and then stopped as she reached her walkway.  "Harry, I'd start watching out for doorways if I were you."

Harry stared after her.  Doorways?  Whatever did she mean?  "Bye Mrs Figg."  He continued to weed the garden.  He was about halfway done and it was ten in the morning.  He had already been working for the last two and hoped that he would be finished before lunch, though he knew that his portion would most likely consist of a piece of lettuce and half of a carrot.  Like normal.

"What did Mrs Figg want, boy?"  Harry looked up from his dusting.  Aunt Petunia was standing over him, whisk in hand.  Her dress had bits of flour over it and from the smell in the kitchen; it was obvious she had been baking.  

"She just said hello to me, Aunt Petunia.  She has a new cat and she also invited me over, when I want to come."  Though visiting Mrs Figg definitely wouldn't be as thrilling as visiting Ron, after all, what old muggle lady could be more fun than a fifteen year-old wizard, but he couldn't see Ron, so he'd take Mrs Figg over the Dursleys any day.  Of course, he highly doubted that Aunt Petunia would let him go, but he could still talk to her over the fence and-

"She offered to have you over there?  She'll feed you?  Fine.  Spend as much time as you like over there, but *no magic*.  If you do, I'll have Vernon flay you to an inch of your life."  She turned around and went back to the kitchen.  Harry stared after her.  Had she just let him go?  He wasn't going to wait and find out.  He hurried with his dusting, wanting to get out of the house before Aunt Petunia could change her mind.

"Oh, before you go, take some cookies to her for me.  What a dear old woman, and if she has to put up with you over the summer…"  Aunt Petunia called out, and then went out of earshot.  Harry stood there, unbelieving.  It wasn't just a joke, Aunt Petunia actually *meant* it.  The last time he remembered his Aunt allowing him out of chores was well- *never*.  Even if he was bloody and could hardly move, like earlier on in the summer.  He shook his head.  Remembering *that* particular beating was not something to do when faced with the prospect of freedom.  Not *freedom*, but a few hours away from the Dursleys made any day brighter in Harry's opinion.

Finished with his dusting, he washed his hands dutifully-Aunt Petunia was checking them all the time, and any spec of dirt anywhere near them got no dinner and usually a beating to match- he walked into the kitchen.  Aunt Petunia was gone, but a platter of cookies stood on the counter with a note.

Harry picked up the note, making sure to do it left handed, his right hand still hadn't healed from a beating a few days ago, and raised his eyebrows when he read it.  '_Dear Mrs Figg, I shouldn't wish to trouble you with my nephew; he can be quite a handful and sometimes needs discipline.  Send him home whenever you tire of him.  And if you ever need help in the house, he's excellent at chores and he's too lazy.  Some extra chores wouldn't be amiss.  -Petunia Dursley'.  Instead of beating him and making him help out at the Dursleys', Aunt Petunia wanted to send him somewhere else?  But then who would paint the house?  Or clean all the windows?  Or every other chore he did.  But then again, Harry wasn't about to protest.  Mrs Figg's house might smell like cabbage, but anywhere away from the Dursleys was heaven to him._

He picked up the cookies and left.  As he crossed over into Mrs Figg's yard, he almost stopped short.  It was almost as if he could *feel* something different about the place.  He shook his head, walked up to the door and was about to ring the door when something crashed.

"Honestly, Minnie, there's no reason-" Came Mrs Figg's voice.  

"No *reason*?  Don't misunderstand me, I love your house and cats, but *being*-" A voice who was very familiar to Harry, but one he couldn't place spoke in indignation.  Harry frowned.  The remark should have told him who it was, but he just couldn't think for the life of him who it was.  Maybe the last hit in the head had done something to his memory.

"I'm sure it's not *too* awful.  Figaro seems to enjoy your company."  Mrs Figg again.  Harry wondered if he should knock or leave when there was a crash.

"Arabella!  Figaro is a nice cat, but then again, I AM NOT A *CAT*!  And the only reason he likes me is because he wants to- wants to- how do I say this- he wants *kittens* from me!"  Arabella? There was another name he should have remembered.

"Come, Minnie, you know that you are here for a *reason*.  My brother wouldn't have done this for any old reason."  Another crash.  "But I am about to castrate that *dog*!"  Suddenly silence.  "Thank you, my dear dog.  Now, why don't you go join my brother and leave Minnie and I here."  Harry was wondering what was going on.  The entire conversation was making no sense.

He made up his mind to ring the doorbell when it opened for him.  He eyed the door with hesitation.  But then, this was a *muggle's* house, and what could be there that was dangerous for a wizard.  He entered and then almost dropped the cookies.  Mrs Figg was standing there with a very disgruntled Professor McGonagall.

Before he could say anything, Professor McGonagall started to speak.  "And you say I *belong* to your brother.  Honestly, Arabella, I *work* for your brother.  I do not *belong* to him.  That's quite an inappropriate association, I must say."

"Now, Minerva, these are *muggles*.  I need a reason why I have a new cat, especially a new cat that isn't going to stay here very long.  And since it was my brother's idea-"

"Albus is a great wizard, don't get me wrong.  I highly respect him and believe him to be very talented and wonderful.  But the idea of having me play a *cat* for the summer to watch Harry is ridiculous.  I'm going to start burping up hairballs soon and-"

But what Professor McGonagall hadn't noticed, was that Mrs Figg's attention wasn't on her any more, but on the fifteen year-old boy standing with the platter of cookies in his hands.  "Why hello, Harry dear."

 *Crash*!  Harry finally dropped the platter of cookies, causing Professor McGonagall to turn back into a cat and to send all the other cats in the room running.  Harry stood there, not even caring that the platter had dropped and all the cookies were dirty.  He was more concerned that his Transfiguration teacher and Head of House was standing, or, as the case was, ready to pounce in his old *muggle* neighbour's house.  Of course, if Professor McGonagall was there, he highly doubted Mrs Figg *was* muggle.  "You- you're a witch!"

Mrs Figg nodded, smiling.  "Right, Harry dear.  Arabella's my name and a certain Headmaster of yours happens to be my older brother.  Figg is my married name."  And with that said, there was another crash as Harry landed on the floor next to the cookies.

"Oh dear, I really shouldn't have said that now, should I?"  Mrs Figg said, crinkling her forehead.

***

"I really don't understand how he could get in such a condition.  Fainting on the floor doesn't cause bruises and fractures to *this* degree.  Arabella, you really should send for Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, Minerva, he'll wake up any time now.  And to the injuries…I suspect most of them are old, as in since the beginning of summer.  Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but I *am* an old busybody who happens to have many charms on the Dursleys and from what I've heard, I'd say the boy was getting beaten.  Badly."

"And the reason you haven't said anything was-?"  Harry tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't.  He was just so tired, and to be able to lie in a bed, which actually had a sheet between him and the mattress was a blessing in deed.

"Any time I made up my mind to do something, he was fine.  Healed.  To this day, I don't know how he does it.  I'd say he was a Healer, but that's ridiculous.  Healers are very rare, if there *are* any left, and he is untrained."

"Aurora Potter had Healing Abilities to an extent, as did James.  And Lily also had a bit.  Not enough to do anything big, but a bit all the same.  Maybe Harry inherited the entire Healing ability.  Now I think of it, there are times where it seems Harry should be in a lot worse condition than he is."  Harry thought it was Professor McGonagall again.  He wondered what a 'Healer' was.

"Minerva, if this boy turns out anything like his paternal grandmother of father, I'd say beware.  Or even like Lily…poor dear.  I always did have a soft spot for her.  And I was so *glad* when she and James started courting.  And the wedding was gorgeous."

"Yes, Arabella, it was.  But the matter at hand is that Harry is lying in your guest bedroom unconscious, severely bruised and with fractured bones.  I'm surprised he can write at all.  Now I think of it, I haven't received a reply to the request in his Hogwarts letter."

"That's because you still haven't sent out the letters to returning students.  But you might as well give Harry his in person.  No reason to tire out an owl when he's staying a room away from you."  Harry tried to open his eyes again, but still couldn't succeed.  He wondered why he was having so much trouble.  But before he could contemplate, Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Won't those relatives wonder where he is?"

"No.  Petunia sent me a note with the cookies.  Apparently he's free to stay as long as I wish.  She even offered to have him do chores for me." Silence, and then she clucked again. "Petunia Evans was such a nice girl once.  I remember how she and Lily used to get along.  And then Lily was accepted into Hogwarts and the friendship disappeared.  Petunia became jealous and spiteful.  But even still I can't believe that she allows Vernon to do such things to the boy.  Poor Harry."

"I know what you mean.  Lily didn't have a spiteful or mean bone in her body, and she still didn't care for Petunia.  And Lily sometimes had to hold James back from getting too mad at Petunia.  It was so tragic when the Evanses died.  I didn't know them personally or anything, but the fact that Lily had to spend a summer with her sister was awful enough in my opinion." Harry could almost sense sadness in Professor McGonagall's voice.  Harry knew that his parents had went to Hogwarts, and that they had been Head Girl and Boy, but other than that, he knew absolutely nothing about Lily or James Potter.  He wondered how well Professor McGonagall knew them.

"You know, Minnie, I was wondering about that letter you sent Harry a few weeks ago.  What was that about?  I knew it was no school letter, but other than that I did not know."

"Harry's been sending Albus letters about staying with Mr and Mrs Weasley.  After the fifteenth one landed in my tea, I decided to request him to stop sending them.  I know Albus wasn't going to change his mind, and the constant owls were beginning to get annoying."

"I see.  You can't blame the boy, though.  I know how awful it must have been.  I just thank the stars he has more of Lily's personality than James'."  A dry laugh.  "Though I must admit James was never dull.  I remembering in training he and young Sirius attempted to dye my hair pink.  Thank goodness Albus used to play pranks.  Growing up with an older brother *did* help me some in life, at least."  Albus?  That must have been Albus Dumbledore.  But Professor Dumbledore didn't have a sister, did he?  And then Harry realised that he knew almost nothing about Professor Dumbledore, except that he had a brother Aberforth who had experimented on goats and that he had taught Transfiguration during Voldemort's school time.

"Harry's changed.  He's a lot different at Hogwarts than he is at home.  He seems to have a knack of getting into trouble with out trying to."  

"He reminds me Aurora.  James took after his uncle, than goodness not his father.  And Harry takes after his grandmother.  It was really tragic when she died.  I remember training her.  She wouldn't let any thing get in the way of her friends and she was so noble."

"She could have gotten into Slytherin.  The hat asked her, but since her brother was in Gryffindor, she also wanted to be in there…it makes me wonder what might have happened if Aurora had been in Slytherin…" Mrs Figg finished off.  "I'll go check on Harry now."  Harry again tried to open his eyes.  He had so many questions for her.  But his eyes still didn't open.  He shut them as tight as he could, and then, with great determination, his eyes flew open to see the face of Mrs Figg leaning over him.  

"Hi, Mrs Figg.  I should, er- be getting back now.  They're sure to worry."  He tried to get out of bed.  He *hated* staying in bed, and he knew that the Dursleys would skin him if they thought he was opposing on Mrs Figg in anyway.  But then again, from what Harry had heard, he rather thought that the Dursleys wouldn't care a thing about 'dear old Mrs Figg' if they knew she was a witch.

"You aren't going anywhere, Mr Potter.   I have a letter, which you need to receive.  Not to mention there are several bruises and fractures which need to be explained.  You *will* be staying with Arabella until other arrangements can be made for you."  Harry looked up to Professor McGonagall, standing in a pair of rumpled wizarding robes.

Harry looked towards her and the old woman.  "I fell down the stairs.  It was quite clumsy of me, but I *did*.  Something else Professor Snape can find fault with me for.  And my Aunt and uncle will be very worried if I don't get home soon.  Especially if they fear I am imposing on you, Mrs Figg."  Harry directed the last statement to Mrs Figg.  Hopefully she at least understood the meaning of the sentence and would let him go.  The beating would be ten times worse if he wasn't allowed to leave.

"First thing, Harry, call me Arabella.  And since I am the one maintaining the wards at your house, I believe you will be perfectly safe in my company.  There is also the meaning of your bruises.  I keep a very careful eye on that house, and though I can *not* see nor hear *exactly* what is going on in that house, I can safely say that if you *did* fall down the stairs as you claimed, it was because you were pushed.  I cannot allow you to stay there very long, and therefore I suggest you go into your room, pack your things and tell your relatives you are to stay with me.  That way Minerva can return to Hogwarts and must not be constantly in cat form.  And I can also help you with your magic, and possible with your clothing situation."  She eyed the clothes Harry was wearing.  "They don't seem to fit you very well, and it was blind of me to not notice such a thing."

"Mrs Figg, there's no worry.  I'll be fine at the Dursleys, and I know that you are next door…by the way, since when were you a witch?"  Harry looked at her with a certain sternness he had inherited from either his mother or his grandmother, Arabella couldn't tell which.

"Harry-" But she stopped as he was already out of the door.  She turned to Professor McGonagall.  "I didn't-"

"I know, Arabella, I know.  There's something about that boy."

***

Harry sighed as he was thrown into the cupboard.  He had been spending a lot of nights in there this summer.  He wondered whether or not his relatives had gone to bed or not.  It didn't matter really; Harry was at least locked in with his schoolbooks, though his wand he had removed.  Packing for the summer, a feeling told him to remove his wand and other valuables.  He had done so, sticking then inside his over sized pockets, and had watched Uncle Vernon throw the rest of his things into a metal safe and throw *that* into the garage.  Harry had managed to hide his wand and invisibility cloak upstairs in his room, and had also managed to save a few schoolbooks, which he had shrunken.

The problem, which Harry had realised early on in the summer, was that while his wand had been saved, it was in his room.  Upstairs.  He was downstairs.  Locked in the cupboard.  And though the prospects had seemed very dismal at first, Harry had learned something about himself.  He could do undetected magic.  Without a *wand*.  He didn't even need to use a spell.  All he had to do was *think* what he wanted.  And he could also do much more advanced magic than he could do at school.

The summer hadn't been so bad.  Or at least, it could have been worse.  He was still beaten, but he seemed to heal himself somehow.  And when he needed food, he could just *wish* for it, and it would appear. And he could also get out of his cupboard.  But first he had to be sure that his relatives weren't up.  If they were, well, he could kiss any form of freedom good-bye.  He sighed.

He liked Mrs Figg.  Really.  But he also knew that she had no idea of the situation at the Dursleys.  They blamed *everything* on him.  And when they did, they beat him.  Or really, Vernon did.  Dudley too, when his father told him so.  And Aunt Petunia just watched. When she didn't leave the room.  When she didn't say she was busy with something else.  Come to think of it, Aunt Petunia had only watched once, and then she had fled, claiming to have to check the dinner in the oven.  It had been three in the afternoon.

He wondered what was wrong with his Aunt.  She seemed to try to keep him busy.  She had endless chores for him, but she never really criticised them.  And she also let him go to Mrs Figg's.  Which is how he had ended up in the cupboard.

He hadn't realised how late it was, when he left Mrs Figg's.  But it was very late.  And the Dursleys had all ready finished dinner.  Uncle Vernon had asked him where he was.  Aunt Petunia had answered for him.  Uncle Vernon had seemed to think that that was okay, until he decided that Harry had been pestering Mrs Figg and that he had overstayed his welcome.  Harry's answer of asking Mrs Figg herself about why he had stayed so long hadn't pleased Uncle Vernon.  

Uncle Vernon had beaten him repeatedly.  He had screamed things at Harry, and when Harry had lost consciousness for a few minutes, he had broken one of his legs.  Then he had thrown Harry into the cupboard.  And that is where Harry had stayed.

Harry had fixed his leg, wincing in pain as it healed and had also healed his headache.  And now he was waiting for the Dursleys to be fast asleep so he could leave.  That is, until he heard a sound.

"Don't- be quiet!"  Someone whispered.  It was a woman, but not his Aunt.  Nor Professor McGonagall, or Mrs Figg.

"I'm trying to!  But the house is pitch black and-" Another voice, familiar, but again implacable hissed.

"Noctus video.  Noctus vides."  The first voice again.  "Honestly, I can't believe you didn't think of that."

Crash!  "Well I'm *sorry*, but I'm obviously not as intelligent as you are."

"Be careful!  We wouldn't want to wake anyone up!"

"Memory Charm.  Quite a simple piece of magic.  And then we also can ask about Harry."  Harry?  They were talking about *him*!  He may despise the Dursleys, but he didn't want them dead by Voldemort's hand.  And it would have to be Death Eaters there, *that* must be why the voices were familiar, because of Voldemort's 'gathering' after the TriWizard Tournament.

"Don't be daft.  We can't use magic *here* and if he lives in a room like *that*, then it must not be a good situation.  It's almost like he's a prisoner.  I can't believe Petunia would do such a thing…"

"Oh come off of it, we have to find him.  Where could he be?  I still say we should use a Searching Charm-OW!"

"I *told* you not to use magic.  We're in a muggle house, and do *not* need the Ministry on our backs."  Harry was very confused.  At first he was sure they were Death Eaters, and then they seemed almost nice.  Sort of like-like something he knew, but couldn't place.  He wondered if his memory was failing him.  He seemed to forget a lot over the past few weeks.  But then the two wizards had not wanted to be noticed by the Ministry of Magic and that was what made up Harry's mind.  

_If they don't want the Ministry of Magic to know they're here, then they must be doing something bad._  And summoning up all his courage and concentrating on his magic, he swung the door open and barged out into the hallway where the two people stood.

Harry blinked up at them, frozen.  The man was tall with unruly black hair, glasses and dressed in pyjamas and a dressing gown.  The woman was petite with dark red-hair, and pale green wizarding robes.  Neither of them had a wand, which made Harry wonder how they were planning on doing any magic.  But it was their faces, which were suddenly highlighted in a pane of moonlight.  "*Mum*? *Dad*?"

You know, almost all of the reviews couldn't wait for the reactions of Harry and the Dursleys when they see Lily and James.  And I admit I had lots of fun leaving you guys here.  But just wait till next chapter…where you *do* find out Harry's reaction.  It won't be what's expected, let me tell you that.  

And don't forget our dear Mrs Figg, she *will* be coming back.  And I suggest keeping her conversation with Professor McGonagall in mind in later chapters…just a hint.

-Myra

P.S. Don't forget to review…


	3. To Be a Death Eater Or Not to Be?

Disclaimer: Oh, I own Harry Potter. Sure. And I also own Microsoft. How could I *not*, being an eighteen year-old ***_AMERICAN_*** girl and not a however-old guy, nor an however-old *English* woman? Anyway…in other words, I am a *very* sarcastic person.

AN: *cringes* Okay…sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the wait. Don't kill me yet! I have an explanation, which lies on by beta reader. I sent the chapter to her, but then she got really busy and then went on vacation, while she still hadn't beta-ed the chapter yet. Then I get it back about two weeks ago and send it to my *other* beta reader, who I e-mailed yesterday asking on the progress and she informed me that she had lost the chapter and that she was too busy to beta for me. So *don't* kill me. And don't kill her either. It wasn't really her fault, I'm sure we can *all* relate to being busy. Which I *am* at the moment. 

About reviews…wow, 50 with only two chapters. That's *good*, people. So thanks. A bunch. A few reviews that caught my eye:

No, Lily and James *won't* be splitting up. They are married, and happily…for the most part. What I meant is that the story *focuses* around Harry and Hermione, not Lily and James. But they *will* stay together…I think. Actually, that gave me a horrendously wicked idea which I instantly set into motion. So…just watch out for it in later chapters…

About the powers Harry has: In this chapter they're used, but in the other chapters not too often. Actually, Harry forgets about them for the most part, and then he isn't *supposed* to use them. So don't worry about them. They don't play that big of a role.

Lisa, thanks for being my 50th reviewer. Er, I was actually talking about my Sev. Challenge fic, which I may never post, if I ever getting around to *writing* it. But glad to see you read this one.

And er…that's all the reviews I can think of at the moment. Just want to thank you all and individual questions *are* best directed to me in e-mail, because then you get an answer right away.

Oh yes! I wanted to know if I should make a Yahoo Group about this fic and my others. That way you can get updates on the fic, ask me questions, get teasers, chapters in the story that will never make it to the actual fic and other goodies. So if you want me to, leave a note in your review.

Er…I guess I took up enough of your time. On to the chapter.

***

Chapter 3: To be Death Eaters or not to be Death Eaters?

Harry blinked. The two people in front of him blinked. Harry blinked again. They blinked again. And then, "WHO THE HELL *ARE* YOU!" Harry was shaking, the rage taking over his senses. The nerve of Voldemort, sending Death Eaters to impersonate his parents, as if he thought he could *fool* him. He held out a hand and, with out any words or motion, put a freezing spell on them. 

The two wizards were shocked. The man tried to move his arm, found he couldn't, and then glared at the position he was in. "Oh dash it all, LET ME GO!" And Harry froze as the spell broke. He brushed off his dressing gown, and turned to the woman who had also broken the spell. "Do you have *any* idea what's going on?" 

She glanced at Harry and ignored the question. "Harry...what's wrong?" Her voice was soothing, but Harry knew that it was just an act.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME!" He backed away. He wasn't going to let the Death Eaters get to him, he wasn't. He had to somehow use some curse that would stop them, or alert another wizard to their presence. He had to-had to get away. His mind flew to Mrs Figg, but she was probably asleep due to the late hour, and she was a house away. Harry knew that with Voldemort involved a witch a house away was no help at all. 

The witch stopped her steps. "Harry darling, what's wrong? Do you-do you think you're in danger?" Her expression was almost sad, her mouth turned into a frown, her emerald eyes wide. She held out a hand. "We're not armed, and I promise that we will not harm you." 

"LIAR! YOU'RE JUST TWO DEATH EATERS TRYING TO GET ME!" He yelled and then realised he had backed himself into a corner. There was no way out except through the two people before him, who were doubtless trying to trick him so they could bring him to Voldemort. He searched for a plan. Apparation would be nice, he could apparate into Hogwarts with the two Death Eaters. But then Hermione's words of not being able to apparate into Hogwarts stopped him, and he didn't have a license either. 

"Death Eaters? I'd rather kiss *Snape* than be a Death Eater." The man spoke up. "That's actually kind of funny really. I- " He cowered under the glare of the woman. Harry used that time to decide what to do. He wasn't apparating if he used his new power, he knew Apparation needed a charm to do so. He waited until the man was talking again. "Come, there's no need for that Death Glare, I swear-oof!" 

Harry rammed into him, caught a hold of the woman as well and wished for all his might to be in Hogwarts as a figure started down the stairs. "Who the hell are you? And boy, you'd better pray for your life!" _Shit-just what I needed. _Harry watched his uncle hurry down the stairs, surprisingly fast for a man of his girth. 

Unfortunately, the woman took the time to turn around, getting out of Harry's grasp. 

"*Vernon*? I had no idea it was possible to get even bigger than you were *before*." She started towards him. "Oh my...what a strange situation we're in." 

Someone started laughing his head off. "Oh my-Oh my God! I- I've-I've never seen someone so *fat*!" Harry looked at the man. He was sitting on the ground, clutching his side, his robes in disarray. Harry then turned his vision to the stairs, where Aunt Petunia and Dudley had appeared. Apparently the James-Potter-look-alike found Dudley hilarious and Harry was horrified to have something in common with the Death Eater. 

The woman turned to the man who had begun to cough. "You're sick and you're acting up. Will you *ever* mature?" She slapped him on the back, as something green came out of his throat. 

"My frog! Thanks, Lil, now I'm not sick anymore!" The man grabbed a hold of her and kissed her hard. Harry turned his head away. These were *Death Eaters* impersonating his *parents*. And he hated to admit that they were fairly good at it. They even knew exactly what the Dursleys were like. He shook his head. He wasn't going to let that get to his head. 

Noticing that the man and woman were still distracted, Harry grabbed a handful of each of their robes. _Please, take me to Hogwarts, please, I beg of you_… and praying with all his might, he closed his eyes as an odd sensation came over him and he blacked out. 

***

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was staring at the mauve coloured carpet of Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry blinked. He stood. The man and woman were in a tangle of limbs as well as the Dursleys. And thankfully for Harry, the Dursleys were still unconscious. Unfortunately, the man and the woman were awake, though quite tangled. 

Harry wasted no time. "I HATE YOU! GO BACK TO YOUR *DAMNED* MASTER AND TELL HIM TO GO TO HELL!" He sprang at the man, catching him in the stomach. The man fell down hard with an `oof' as he cradled his stomach in his hands. 

"Gee, Harry, you're a lot stronger than you look." The man said, slowly standing up. Harry wasn't going to let him though. He rushed at him again and this time made a fist, ploughing into his jaw. And then Harry stopped in shock. The man had to have been at least two metres tall, and Harry shouldn't have been able to aim a punch at his jaw- and deliver it- perfectly, being so short. But he had. 

Taking advantage of Harry's stunned state, the man, with one hand on his jaw, waved a hand and Harry felt himself paralysed. It was like a Full-Body-Bind, but a bit different, for Harry could move his arms and legs, if not much. And he certainly couldn't aim a punch, which he tried to do. 

The woman apparently had had enough of the situation. "That's *it*! What the *hell* is going on here? James, first release Harry. Second, Harry, calm down. I'd like to know *how* you got it into your head that we're Death Eaters, but I can assure you we're *not*. And what in the world is Petunia, her husband and son *doing* here?" 

Unfortunately, the Dursleys must have heard the woman's remark. Petunia stirred, opened up her eyes, and then shot up. "Lily!" Harry had never seen his aunt so shocked in his entire life. Her blond air most often in a bun, was in disarray, her, always-spotless, housedress was mussed and her mouth could have reached the floor. "You- you're dead." 

The woman, who in the glowing light of the candles in the office, really did quite resemble Lily Potter, sighed. "Honestly, where have you *been* the last thirty-nine years? I can assure you I am *not* dead. I talked to you last week, if you remember." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He wasn't about to listen to the Death Eater's lies. 

But it *was* true that the woman could have passed as Lily Potter. The darkest red hair you could imagine, ringlets falling to her shoulder-blades, the emerald green eyes set under thin ebony eyelashes and slender brows, the peaches-and-cream complexion. She was petite, slender, and her robes fell perfectly on her body. Actually, her robe was more like a muggle old-fashioned dress, the bodice tight, the skirt long and falling perfectly to land in a puddle on the floor. 

"Boy, where the hell *are* we? And you better start praying, for you're going to receive the worst beating of your life." Uncle Vernon had apparently also gained consciousness. Though he might have wished he hadn't, as a hand came flying at him, slapping him hard on the cheek. 

"Vernon Dursley! I will not have *you* threatening *my* son!" She had her hands on her hips, her skirt in disarray. Harry watched her wide eyed. He could not fathom why a *Death Eater* would care if Uncle Vernon beat him or not. 

Everyone else in the room fell silent as Uncle Vernon regained his composure. "How dare a freak like you strike *me*!" Aunt Petunia had a frightened expression, as she kneeled by Dudley. She apparently was fooled by the Death Eater. 

"*Freak*? I am no *freak*, Vernon Dursley, and I resent being called one. I am a *witch*, not a *freak*." The woman glared daggers at him as he began to cower under her glare. Harry in one way was glad. He certainly didn't like his relatives and it was nice to see them get put down. On the other hand, he didn't wish to see them killed by Death Eaters. 

"STOP!" Every head in the room turned to him, falling in silence. "Aunt Petunia, we're at my school. This man and woman are Death Eaters sent to kill me. We have to get to Professor Dumbledore, but this man tied me up in ropes and-" Harry blinked as the man waved his hand under the woman's glare. 

"I thought I told you to *untie* him, James." The man fidgeted under the glare, shrinking into a corner. "And you should get *dressed*, not *tie* our *son* up." Harry watched them as the Dursleys crept under the desk. _Good, they'll be out of the way_. He snuck behind the woman, and then grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down with him. 

The woman started screaming at the man to get him off of her, when Harry kicked at the man's ankles. The man dodged out of the way but Harry was able to get him in his left shin and he started hopping around the room until he slipped on his robe and toppled down as the door sprang open. 

"What on *earth* has been going on in *here*?" Professor Dumbledore stood in his night shirt and dressing gown, a night cap placed upon his head, holding a candle and a cup. He surveyed the scene, the Dursleys under the desk, the woman on the floor, Harry sitting on her waist, the man in a pile near the door. And then he noticed the man's black hair sticking out in all directions and the woman's dark red curls. "Lily, James. I'd like an explanation." 

* * * 

Harry looked up. "But Professor, they're *Death Eaters*." 

"Innocent until proven guilty, Harry. And *I* would also like an explanation of why two known *dead* people, three muggles and yourself are in my office at Hogwarts, when you seemed to just appear here. And as none of you carry wands, I assume that you did not apparate." 

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts, Professor, as *some* people are due to remember." The woman sat up, and glared in the man's direction. He blushed noticeably. Harry was instantly reminded of Hermione, but then stopped. He wasn't going to compare his best friend to a *Death Eater*. 

"Quite right. Now, let me modify the memories of your family, Harry, and I'll send them on their way." Dumbledore waved his hand, grabbed his wand and with a flick of his wand sent the Dursleys away. He turned to Harry. "Now, Harry. Please tell me why you are here *and* how you came to be here." 

"THEY'RE BLOODY *DEATH EATERS*, THAT'S WHAT!" Harry shouted. He was tired, his arm was beginning to start throbbing and there were two Death Eaters posing as his parents. He felt like screaming, so he did. 

Dumbledore blinked. "Ah, I see, Harry. Stupefy." And Harry instantly fell on the woman, stunned. Dumbledore turned to the two other occupants of the room. "Now that young Harry is not screaming, I should think it would be possible to have a normal conversation. Lily? James? What *are* you doing here?" 

And with a glance at each other, the woman began. 

* * * 

"Er, I'm not really sure where to begin, but I suppose we're in a different Universe. James was sick with a Frog Throat, and I was trying to make a potion. The only problem is that the Sien wasn't Sien. And I didn't figure that out until James had knocked over the jar and broke it. It was a strange yellow powder, not as fine as Sien should be. Then James had to go and be an idiot-" 

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" The man sat up. "And how else were we supposed to know what the potion did?" 

"Maybe because as a *First Year* you're taught not to touch unknown potions?" The woman picked Harry off of her, laying him down on the floor so she could stand. "Anyway, James touches it and we're both swept away and land in this bare bedroom, which contained a piece of parchment bearing the name Harry Potter. We waited a bit, trying to figure out what's going on and then after we hear voices going to bed, we decided to try to sneak out." 

"Yeah, and as soon as we get down stairs, we get attacked by Harry who's screaming that we're Death Eaters. Honestly, me a Death Eater. I swear-" James stood as well, kneeling next to Harry. 

"James, shut up. Yes, Harry starts attacking us and then I'm assuming my sister and her family come down stairs and start screaming and then somehow we got transported here. Harry starts screaming again, Vernon calls us all freaks, Petunia thinks I'm dead and James was being no help." Lily shook her head. "And then you came, Professor." 

Professor Dumbledore nodded. He had to admit that this man and woman certainly acted like Lily and James Potter. And they certainly looked like them. "If you don't mind, may I place a revealing spell on you two?" A revealing spell would reveal if the two Potters were under any spell, from a Tickling Charm to Polyjuice Potion. 

"Of course, Professor. May I ask what is wrong though?" Lily looked up at the Headmaster. "I can tell there's something wrong. Harry's reaction, Petunia's, Vernon's, they all acted as if they hadn't seen us in years. And though I know we're from another world, I'd just expect them to confuse us with the Lily and James of this world. Where are they, by the way? It won't work to have two James' and two Lilys in this world, that is, until we can get sent back." She smoothed her hair back and adjusted her skirt. "But please perform the spell." 

James lifted up Harry, placing him in an arm chair. "Harry's so light and there are scars all over him. Professor, what *has* happened in this world? And what is this lightening bolt scar on his forehead? It resembles a curse scar, but I can't think of any curse that would leave such a scar." 

Professor Dumbledore sighed, placed his candle on his desk and sat down. "That is a long story, Lily, James and I *will* tell you, but first I wish cast the revealing charm and then I will tell it. And I also shall wake young Harry when I am finished." He held up his wand. "Lily? James? If you please." 

Lily nodded, standing straight as the spell wound around her, sending her skirt and hair blowing as if she was standing in a great wind. James's robe flew out behind him, his hair waving as the spell intensified. They were both used to it, it was standard procedure these days. No one could tell when the Dark Lord would send one of his minions disguised as someone else. And the Massacre at the Ministry was proof. 

The spell subsided and Dumbledore was pleased, but puzzled to see that the Potters had no foreign spells on them. Except for the golden glow that always accompanied James Potter and for white spots at Lily's left hand and neck, which were enchanted jewellery. Dumbledore knew that truly Lily and James Potter were standing in front of him. 

"Excellent, Lily, James. Welcome to this world. And I'd like to introduce to you Harry James Potter, Gryffindor Fifth Year, Seeker on the Quidditch team, Captain if my assessments of the Gryffindor Quidditch team are correct and Prefect, though he of course does not know it yet. And, I almost forgot. The Boy who Lived, a name as recognition for his defeat of Lord Voldemort at the age of one year."

***

Okay. So now we know that Lily and James *are* Lily and James. Well, Harry doesn't think so, but…

I lie to address certain appoints after my chapters, to give closure. Here are my points:

Harry's reaction. The thing I *hate* about other L/J coming back to life, appearing or whatever fics is that for the most part, is that they always seem so *happy*. Harry's always 'Oh Mum, Dad, I love you' or something like that. But really, think about it. Voldemort's just come back to life, the Dursleys are mean and then two people looking like your long dead parents show up. First reaction? Scream.

Dumbledore stunning Harry. Harry was irrational at the point and Dumbledore needed to talk to Lily and James. There wasn't any other option. Plus, if Lily and James really *were* Death Eaters, it'd be safer for Harry to be out of the way.

Er…can't think of any more. Therefore, got to go. E-mail with questions and/or comments, or review. Oh yes, remember the Yahoo Group. Should I, or should I not? Leave the answer in your review.

Next up: A few explanations and a meeting of a character. A closer look on James and Lily.

Remember R&R. And the Yahoo Group.

-Myra 3/8/03


	4. Restlessness

Okay, I am _so _sorry that this chapter took so long. But I'm working on something original I want to eventually publish and my beta reader disappeared again. And though several of you asked to be my beta reader, when I sent the chapter out, _no_ one, but Kenji, answered me back. So Kenji, thanks a lot and the rest of you, forget it. I'll stick with one beta reader.

IF you're part of my list, you'll recognise the second teaser I gave you.

And to refresh memories, here's a recap of the last chapter:

"Excellent, Lily, James. Welcome to this world. And I'd like to introduce to you Harry James Potter, Gryffindor Fifth Year, Seeker on the Quidditch team, Captain if my assessments of the Gryffindor Quidditch team are correct and Prefect, though he of course does not know it yet. And, I almost forgot. The Boy who Lived, a name as recognition for his defeat of Lord Voldemort at the age of one year." Said by Albus Dumbledore.

***

Chapter 4:Restlessness

***

"He went against Lord Voldemort? In person? As a _baby_? Professor, you have to be kidding. I mean, he's still _alive_. And then he _defeated_ him?" James said incredulously, looking at the fifteen year-old boy lying in the chair. 

Lily nodded. "James is right, Professor. Where we come from, Harry defeated Voldemort, but got killed himself…I d-don't re-really remember that night, Professor, I-I must ha-have hi-hit my head t-too hard." She tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had had almost fourteen years to get over that night, but it was still fresh in her mind. And it always caused her to break down, to the point of her friends and other acquaintances just 'omitting' that particular piece of history in her presence. Even the name 'Harry' hadn't been uttered in so long; it had turned into something that was just unsaid. But explaining the events opened the old wounds, old wounds that hadn't even been properly healed… She tried to pull herself together. "But I can assure you that Harry _did_ die, I saw the body myself, saw Voldemort cast the cur-curse…" It didn't work. And Dumbledore watched as James Potter instantly caught his wife who had collapsed into his arms, wiping her tears away.

"Lily is right, professor. I figured that our worlds must be different, but how different I did not know. When I saw Harry, I figured that Voldemort didn't exist here, or at least he hadn't come and attacked us. But now I know the truth…I understand perfectly how Lily's feeling." James set Lily in the armchair next to Harry's. "When we found out, it was awful. I'm not going to lie and say everything was fine between us. The first five years were awful…we even separated for a bit. We had had enough people badgering us about marrying at eighteen and having a child at nineteen, especially during the war. And after Harry died…well, everything just piled up on us. We were twenty-and even at twenty-five, things weren't going well. And then Lil was also a few months pregnant that night, she miscarried. It was a deep blow for us, you must understand, Professor. I don't really think this is a good time to talk about this…could we wait until tomorrow?" He felt he should have said more, he _wanted _to say more. But holding Lily in his arms was his proof that the subject should be closed, for the time being at least.

He glanced at his old Professor for allowance. He knew it was silly to call Professor Dumbledore 'Professor', but he could never really break the habit. Albus Dumbledore was such a great figure, it seemed so strange and even a bit demeaning to call him 'Albus' like he had as a child, even though the old Headmaster had bade him many times to do so.

Albus Dumbledore studied James and Lily Potter carefully. He knew they must have gone through a lot and he also knew that midnight was not a very good time to talk about it. "Lily, James. I am sorry, but you two both know we must talk of this sometime. However, I also believe that a bit of sleep will do us all good. Come, I'll call a House Elf and they shall take you both to a guest suite. I can also place Harry in the same suite with you, or give him his own separate room. It is up for you to decide."

"With-with us, Professor. Please, I don't know how long we'll be here and I don't know anything about this world's Lily and James, but I'd like to be able to be near him, at least for just a night. It'd make me feel a lot better…knowing what he's become." Lily dried her eyes and shakily stood. James kept an arm on her shoulder. 

"Professor, please, may we go now?" Dumbledore nodded, calling a House Elf, who lead them out of the office, down the stairs, to the left, up another stairwell, to the right, through a secret passage, to the left, straight ahead, to a picture of a family seated on a blanket in the middle of a sunny field. 

"Family," the House Elf nodded at them, "the password is family. There is two bedrooms, a parlour, a kitchen, a dining room and a study. Professor Dumbledore says that I is to help you get settled and is to get you food. Professor Dumbledore says that the nice Potters is to stay here until I is to get you. There are other teachers in Hogwarts and they is not to see you. I is called Biddy." She led them through the Suite, showing Lily and James the bedrooms and bathroom. James was still carrying Harry, who was far lighter than James would have wished.

"Thank you, Biddy. If a cup of tea wouldn't be trouble, I'd-" Lily almost jumped as a tea set with hot steaming tea and assorted sweets appeared. "And a sleeping potion, one for me and Harry as well-" Two bottled of potion appeared, cutting her off.

"Professor Dumbledore is said to give you sleeping potion. He wishes Harry Potter to stay asleep until he can explain to him what is happening." Biddy bowed. "I is going, if the nice Potters don't need anything else."

James nodded. "No, Biddy, we're fine. You're welcome to go." Biddy nodded and then disappeared. He turned to Lily. "Lils? How about bed?"

***

__

"Not Harry, anything but Harry! Please, I'll do anything! Just don't kill my son, please!" She wrapped her arms around Harry protectively, turning her back to the Dark Lord. "You can't, you can't kill my son! Please, have mercy!"

"Do you really think I care? Move aside, girl!"

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside-stand aside, girl-" Voldemort, his wand trained on her. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do. Even reaching her wand would not help her; there was no counter for the Killing Curse…except love. She could…she could sacrifice herself, to save her son…

"Please, kill me instead-"

"Out of the way, stupid Mudblood, out of the way-"

"Never, just kill me, but don't kill my son-" 

"If you won't move, then I'll have to move you-"

"No! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, don't kill him! Not him!"

"Imperio! Leave the child, just walk away and you'll be fine."

She wanted to leave Harry there, to walk away and find James. Everything was so peaceful there and she really should- and suddenly a picture jumped before her eyes, a picture that had taken place just a few hours earlier, when she and James had put Harry to bed. The feelings that had surrounded her then-feelings of family, togetherness, comfort, love_, they all made her remember where she was, what was happening, what was at stake. Her own son's life. And opening her mouth, she broke the curse. "I-I won't! I won't go away!" _

"If that's the way you want it, then, die!"

"No! Please! James! Mother! I-in amor mortuus sum! Sacrificio me, Harry vive!" The words tumbled out of her mouth, summoned from the far recesses of her mind, when, spending the summer before her fourth year at James', the book had seemingly come to her, falling open to that one particular spell…

"Nothing will help you know, Mudblood. You're dead! Avada Ked-"

"NO! AHH!" She screamed, hitting tones she had never hit before, tones she doubted were even humanly possible, as a pair of strong arms suddenly held her down. "'Let me go! Let me go! Kill me instead! Please, just don't kill-"

"Lily!" A voice shouted in her ear, suddenly becoming quieter. "Lily, you're all right. It's James. We're in Hogwarts. You'll be fine." She opened her eyes, staring into James's brown ones. He was on top of her, to stop her thrashing and his eyes looked almost naked without his glasses, no matter how many times she had seen him with out. She stared into his eyes, watching the brown with speckles of blue darken as he closed them and shook his head. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, though it wasn't necessarily true. How _could_ one be fine, reliving such a terrible past in dreams? "I'll-I'll be fine. Just give me a moment." She climbed out of bed, pulling on the dressing gown that awaited her. She and James were a bit surprised but pleased to find the Suite had all the necessities, including nightclothes in it. Though James didn't need any, as he was already wearing his pyjamas.

James sat up, groaning. "Where are you going? And should I call Biddy again? Do you want some Dreamless Sleep?" He watched her exit the room. She was so beautiful, her dark red hair, gleaming in the moonlight, which shone from the small window, her skin pale. And she was so kind too. He hated to think that they had almost separated for good…even though it had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

"I can't have Dreamless Sleep, James, I had it two days ago. And don't bother disturbing Biddy. I just want a bit of water and then-"

"And then you want to check on Harry. All right, Lil. Good night." He stared into the darkness as she left the room. He knew how much it pained her to see Harry again and though he could understand a bit, he had to admit he was thrilled. He had his son again, a son he hadn't seen in almost fourteen years, a son who played Seeker and was a Prefect. He wondered who Harry's friends were, if he played pranks, if he had James' tendency to leave homework assignments to the last minute and still receive good marks on them.

James sighed and shook his head. He wasn't really an awake person at three in the morning and he wanted to go back to sleep. He laid back down, knowing that tomorrow morning they would get _some _answers as to what had happened and he fell asleep content.

***

Lily Potter on the other hand, was _not_ content. She was worried. The way Harry had attacked she and James, how he had screamed that they were Death Eaters, how he lived with Petunia and her family, it all made no sense.

She had imagined Harry, if he had lived, to be a bright, happy child full of love and understanding. A child who could live a life of peace and fulfilment. A child who could play pranks like his father, but had enough sense not to _want_ to receive detentions, like his mother. A well-rounded child who was loved and never knew anything else. Then she glanced down at the child lying in the bed.

His raven flyaway hair fell in his eyes as he slept. He curled up, one hand clutching his pillow, the other his knees. As she and James had undressed him, she was shocked to find how thin he was, not to mention the scars that racked his body. There were also multiple bruises and she made a note to ask Dumbledore about it.

And the lightening-bolt scar. That was the most prominent scar and the eldest. It resembled a curse scar, but it would have to have been a very powerful and most likely dangerous and Dark curse. The mark was deep, still open, like a ridge, still a bright red against the pale skin of his forehead. But she _knew_ it was old, she could read its magic. And as far as she knew, no extremely powerful, dangerous Dark curses left such a mark on their victims. There were certain curses, like Avada Kedavra, where the victims were _never_ left alive, so there could _never_ be a mention of a curse scar, as curse scars were only left on live victims. 

Lily sighed and smoothed the bangs out of Harry's face. She wondered about his life, what had happened to _his _Lily and James…and what had made him so hostile. Even in a world where Voldemort reigned, he still should have recognised his parents. A person and their Alternate Universal Counterpart, abbreviated by AUC, always looked the same. Of course, clothes and things like haircut and style would be different, but genetically they were the same. It was next to impossible to tell an AUC from the real person apart. She had always been a bit of a reader and being an Auror and a very active person in the fight against Lord Voldemort meant that all knowledge was needed, even if at times it seemed useless.

Which brought up another question. Where were her and James's AUCs? They _should_ have felt the new presences, both James _and_ Lily being very powerful wizards. But there had been no letter, appearance or well, anything. Lily frowned in thought, began to bite her under lip and then stopped, remembering that that had been a habit it had taken her years to break and she didn't want to start again. 

She sighed, pulled the covers up on Harry and left the room to go get a cup of tea. Harry was sound asleep, he shouldn't wake until ten a.m. at the earliest and James was also in bed. At three in the morning, the world was silent and peaceful, but Lily didn't mind at all. As far as she was concerned, it was a wonderful time to reflect upon things. 

And since she was often up at three in the morning, she used the time to be alone, have a cup of tea and read a bit. She had already spotted the bookcase and was eyeing the books in it. Hopefully there would be some she hadn't read yet.

***

James was bored. Very bored. After sleeping for a few hours after Lily left, he woke up and found that he couldn't go back to sleep again. And James was _not _a morning person. He figured he had inherited it from his uncle. His Uncle always hated getting up early, though when he was awake, he was just as alert as anyone could be.

He yawned, stretched and got out of bed. He was dead tired; apparently travelling through universes was more strenuous than originally thought. And it didn't help he had just gotten over a frog throat.

Fumbling his way to the kitchen, he managed to make himself a cup of tea, checked on Lily who was asleep in an armchair next to Harry's bed with a book on her lap and a cup of tea beside her. He debated on waking her. On one hand, she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately. On the other hand, he didn't feel like being alone in an unknown world.

With a mother and uncle that were Aurors, it wasn't very surprising to most people when he became one himself. The quick reflexes, brains and power level helped a lot when battling Death Eaters. But growing up in a family of Aurors also had its drawbacks. For one, James could never really be comfortable in a foreign environment until he had explored it fully. And though Hogwarts wasn't necessarily _foreign_, having spent seven years there and visiting countless times after that made Hogwarts one of the most familiar buildings to him, this wasn't Hogwarts. Or at least, it wasn't _his _Hogwarts.

This Hogwarts made him feel odd, as if he didn't belong. And there was also a conflicting sense of magic he could feel. He wasn't sure what to think. It was as if he was standing in the ocean, and it was when the tides were changing. Like when the water flowed one direction, pushing him out into it and then suddenly a giant wave came and the water began to sweep him in onto the beach, in other direction and no matter what he did, he could _not _free himself of the pull. To say it was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Deciding he _had _to explore, he found a pair of dark blue men's wizarding robes in the armoire and pulled it over his head. There was also a pair of trainers in the armoire and he put them on as well. He didn't bother brushing his hair; there was no reason to. His hair always turned back to its messy self after a few minutes. And after writing a note for Lily, he climbed out the portrait hole. _Let's see what Professors are up at six-thirty in the morning, shall we?_ Smirking, he explored the hallways.

***

As far as Severus Snape was concerned, the entire world could explode as long as it left him alone with his potions and a few textbooks of magical nature for reading. He was surprised that Voldemort hadn't summoned him yet, but seeing as he received a letter from Lucius Malfoy voicing the same question in his thoughts, he knew that it wasn't because Voldemort believed he was a traitor.

And other than his worries on that particular subject, Severus was quite content with his summer. He had, after many tries, completed a Wolfsbane potion that didn't taste half as bad as the former. Of course, Severus wasn't exactly sure if it worked, only a werewolf could tell him that, but he was pleased with his accomplishments. There was also the fact that no students were in Hogwarts over the summer and perhaps the fact that Fred and George Weasley were graduating that year. And of course, the fact that Potter wasn't there.

Spending the time in his rooms, he had taken it for granted that people would leave him alone. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Minerva had come to him quite often to complain. Fulbright Flitwick was currently taking part in a Charms Seminar in Greece, Serena Sinistra was visiting a relative, Rubeus Hagrid was off with the giants and the other Professors, while most of them were present, did not spend a lot of time with Minerva McGonagall. Not that Severus did, either.

Though Minerva had taught Severus Transfigurations and was one of the least annoying Professors, she could be such a _Gryffindo_r at times. Minerva was intelligent and could participate in a decent conversation so Severus didn't really _mind _her presence. 

But when Minerva kept on showing up outside his office with complaints of "Arabella keeps treating me like a _cat_", "I certainly don't _belong _to Albus!", "Harry's sent another letter!", "I burped up a hairball!", "A First Year actually refused to come!", "Sybil's predicting that someone lost will be found again" and other various complaints, Severus was glad that Minerva wasn't there that morning.

He had had another dream. A dream of his childhood, his eighth birthday with his cousin Raian. Raian had always been his favourite cousin. She was his age and didn't mind that he didn't like doing things that the other children did, but was content to sit and brew potions while he read. She never bothered him, was always quiet and was a powerful witch. But she had been a girl. A crime that could not be undone, a crime that brought shame upon her family. And not only that, she had been illegitimate. The fact that Alura Snape had had 'relations' with a man with whom she was not married with, had caused a great stir in the family then. Though Severus himself hadn't been born yet, the event was still talked about years later. Raian was the ever-lasting and evident proof that the family had something to hide.

Her father was unknown to Severus, though the family knew. She had ice-blue eyes and at his eight birthday was wearing robes that matched her eyes. Her dark curly hair was pulled back and she looked older than her eight years. And she had done something almost unspeakable that night, something that Severus hadn't understood for years.

She had asked a question. It was a simple question, but a question so full of meaning that it had caused her a Cruciatus Curse as punishment. The scene of an eight year-old screaming and twitching on the floor was forever imprinted in his memory and what had followed that night had been worse. Raian had never been in good favour with the family and when she opened the gates, all the resentment and anger came flowing out. 

Severus shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of his cousin. Raian had changed then. And by the time they got to Hogwarts, she was completely different, a girl bent on seeing the dark nature of things, never caring. The young child had been broken.

Severus knew that he had to clear his mind and for once he decided to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. At six thirty in the morning, he knew that no one would be up, except for perhaps the Headmaster, but the Headmaster left him alone when need be. Unfortunately, Severus wasn't aware that there were three other people that had joined the Hogwarts staff in the Castle last night…

***

Lily opened her eyes, blinking. The book on Modern Magical History she had been reading was all review for her. Apparently the two worlds did not differ that much until the Voldemort Era. Actually, she might have said that this world's history was even more familiar to her than her own world's. She placed the book on Harry's bedside table as she stretched, and then picked it back up again as well as her teacup, kissed Harry lightly on the forehead and left the room. It was early, she realised as she looked at her watch. It read six forty-five a.m., or, on the wizarding side, 'it's too early, but you can't go to sleep because James is missing'. She sighed. She should have _known_ James would do something like that.

James had given her the watch as a birthday present for her eighteenth birthday. It had belonged to his mother, but after his mother's death he had inherited it. It was a magical watch which showed muggle and wizarding time with its own personality. A skill, which, at times, could be annoying. At least the watch was accurate. It _was _early, but she couldn't go to sleep while James was away. Dumbledore's warning was still in her mind and she wondered why he had even bothered to make it, for it was obvious James would ignore it and go exploring anyway.

She sighed and made herself another cup of tea. She decided to wait on breakfast, she'd rather eat with James and Harry, though it occurred to her from Harry's display last night, breakfast would be less than pleasurable. That is, until the whole thing was explained. She knew Harry would be more accepting if he wasn't surprised. And she couldn't blame him either. She turned back to her book. She was on the last chapter, '_The Fall of Lord Voldemort'_, which happened to be the chapter she had been waiting for.

She sat back and began to read, knowing this held the key to why Harry had reacted in such a way, why Harry was alive and what had happened to her and James's AUCs. And then the book fell through her hands along with the teacup, which shattered on the floor. Voldemort had attacked. She had completed the same spell, the spell to sacrifice her life for Harry's. And in this world, the spell had worked.

The In Amor Ipse Sacfricio Charm had worked. Voldemort had taken her life, which had saved Harry's. But the In Amor spell did _not_ cause the curse to backfire on its caster. That at least had been true in her world. Voldemort had also been defeated, but Harry had _lived. _It had been a wish of hers for years. _Why did I survive, but not Harry?_

And yet, here was a world where her wish had come true. She had perished, with James, and Harry had lived. He had been revered as the saviour, which he was. The new Messiah, one might say. And then a feeling of anger came over her. Sirius, well, from what she had read, Sirius was still considered a desperate criminal. Twelve years in Azkaban, for a crime he did not commit. In their world, Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, but had stayed there less than a week, since she and James had woken up and were able to tell the story of the Secret Keeper. She wondered if Harry knew that Sirius was innocent. 

And as she thought of it, she realised why Harry was staying with her sister and brother-in-law. He had stayed there since he was fifteen months old. Petunia had never really been _cruel, _she had been unpleasant, selfish and snobby, but she wasn't _cruel_. Unfortunately, Vernon was. She remembered the first time she and Vernon met.

She had just turned fifteen and Petunia, who was twenty and in college learning how to be a teacher, brought home her current boy friend. Petunia liked Vernon because he made money, he had a nice house and he knew how to suck up to people, including Andrea and Daniel Evans. Therefore Andrea had approved hesitantly and Daniel, though he still was a bit suspicious gave his acknowledgment of Vernon as a suitor for Petunia.

Vernon _was _cruel. He also had the manners of a pig when he knew no one was around. He was generally unpleasant, hateful, spiteful and selfish. Vernon did not care about a thing unless it allowed him personal gain. He treated Lily well in the presence of her parents and then, as soon as Andrea had left to bring tea and Daniel went to his study to bring out a book, he had turned around and made insulting comments to her. 

He had also, when Lily had brought James home for a visit once, insulted James. James had brought a book with, which he had at home and was not found in the Hogwarts Library. Lily had wanted to read it and James offered to bring it to her. Vernon, on finding out that James was just as _freaky_ as Lily, had almost hurt James seriously when attempting to play Football with Lily's male relatives. Since it was during a game, which James had never played before, it was seen as an accident, though Lily and James had known it wasn't.

Vernon was a cruel person who was abusive and Lily made sure she kept in close contact with her elder sister to keep an eye out on her. Petunia would never admit that she was being abused, but if Lily prodded enough, she _might _give a hint. And that is what Lily hoped for. Vernon belonged behind bars.

Lily paled at the thought of her son being abused by those people. The scars and bruises covering his body were proof. She _had _to get Harry away from him. Petunia was all right, for the most part. She might treat the boy badly, making him work like a servant, she had tried it enough with Lily, but physical abuse was not something she'd do. Of course, that still meant that Petunia could have caused Harry _emotional abuse. _Lily certainly knew enough about emotional abuse. If Petunia had married the right man, her deposition would have improved immensely and her treatment of Harry as well.

As Lily bent down to pick up the dropped book and shattered cup, the meaning of the situation hit her. James and she were dead in this world. No wonder they had not felt any AUCs. And because she and James were dead, it would explain everyone's reactions. That was the reason why she and James were to stay in their Suite, otherwise they'd certainly run into someone who would either curse them to kingdom come, or, cause someone to have a heart attack, neither of which was a pleasant experience for either party.

She didn't bother changing her clothes as she rushed out of the room. James, the Marauder who knew practically all of the secret passageways and hideouts in Hogwarts was loose, thought to be dead and ready to scare the wits out of anyone who came across him. _I pray to God Severus doesn't teach in this world…_

***

The paths of the two wizards wandering the Castle at six thirty in the morning were bound to meet and meet they did. Severus entered the Great Hall, made his way to the High Table and sat down as food appeared on the table. He made a conscious effort to concentrate on his food, he knew he had to eat _something, _though the food didn't look very appetizing.

He picked up the _Potions Quarterly_ that lied by his place. The House Elves always collected the teachers' mail before the students' arrived, so it was awaiting them by their place at the High Table. Usually Severus would have dived into Potions Quarterly, but he realised he had no wish to read it at the moment. He really didn't want to do anything, when a side door to the Great Hall opened.

It was a man who appeared, with dark messy hair and wearing dark blue robes. He looked around, for some reason missed Severus and walked through the Hall. And as he walked by, Severus almost dropped his tea. It was Harry Potter. Of course, the boy had grown a lot, but it had to be Potter. He also looked _older_, but then again it was early morning and Severus's mind wasn't on Harry Potter, nor did he want it to be. And, there was no mistaking that infernal black bird-nest hair and glasses, or that self-centred gait. It _had_ to be Potter. But what the hell was Potter doing at Hogwarts? _Better give him a detention and get it over with._

"Potter!" The boy turned around and instantly scowled, which was then replaced by a grin. _Oh God, Potter's becoming more like his father everyday…_ The smirk Potter wore was exactly like the grin James Potter wore when he was about to play a prank. Hopefully Harry Potter hadn't begun to play pranks like his father. Potter got into enough trouble as it was, _without _deliberately trying to do so. Another thing was that Harry Potter did, in some ways, take after Lily Potter more, a fact that Severus was thankful for.

"Oh hi, Snape! What're you doing up so early?" Potter's grin grew. "Never knew you were a morning person, Sevie." Severus turned red. How dare Potter strut around the castle calling him 'Sevie'. He was as worse as his father was.

"Potter! That's _Professor_ Snape, you insolent boy. Consider a detention with me for a week as soon as school starts and fifty points from Gryffindor! You're just like your father was, Potter, strutting around the school, believing rules were below him. And he also lacked the respect for his elders and betters like you do!" Severus did _not _need Potter this morning.

Potter eyed Severus carefully. "You okay, Sevie, oh, excuse me, I mean _Professor _Snape?" He sneered the 'Professor'. "I must admit, I didn't even think _you _were to stupid enough to try to take points from Gryffindor when I'm not even a member of that house anymore." He shook his head. "And you can't give me detentions either."

"What the hell are you talking about, Potter? You are a Fifth Year who believes rules and respect is below him. I, as a teacher of this school, must punish you for your insolence. And do not preach me about how it is summer." Severus seriously was wishing the Dark Lord would just fly in and get rid of Potter at the moment. He was getting a splitting headache and he did _not _wish to deal with Potter.

And then, to Severus' surprise, Potter burst out laughing. "You- you think- think I'm- you think I'm _Harry_?" Severus stared at the boy. Was he losing his mind?

"What is wrong with you, Potter? That's another week detentions. Really, Potter, you remind me so much of your father, just as reckless as-" And Snape was surprised to have Potter standing in front of his face, shaking in fury.

"How _dare _you insult my father, Snape. That's really beneath you. And _how_ can you insult my father, when even you don't know who he was? The name of my father died with my mother, Snape, and I don't want to hear a word against it. Secondly, Snape, you can _not _take points off _any_ House for me, nor give me detention. I haven't been enrolled in Hogwarts since I graduated in nineteen _seventy-nine_." And Severus almost chocked as he lifted his head up to stare into the dark eyes of James Potter. _James Potter really looks familiar to someone when he glares like that…_ was Severus' last coherent thought as he fainted.

***

It's getting steadily darker. Next chapter you'll get Harry and his reaction, as well as Snape's reaction. I'll try not to take so long next time.

BTW, should I continue? Because I know this is going be AU tomorrow…and I don't know if you want me to scrap this, or not. I have a feeling it's going to be a lot different from the 5th book…

-Myra 6/20/03


	5. Problems Arise

After making you wait months for this chapter, I have decided to post it. Unfortunately it has not been beta-ed, so please pardon any mistakes. I hope to post a finished version of this chapter when my beta-reader gets back to me.

Oh, and of course I am not discontinuing this story. Especially after I read OOTP. BTW, this story will have _no_ influences from OOTP. This is officially AU and any comparisons it has with OOTP are pure coincidental, as I planned this story out long before hand.

***

Chapter 5: 

Lily rushed through the halls, hurrying to find James. She should have _known _he was going to do something like this, especially because the Headmaster had warned him specifically against such. And she also knew how James got in new places. Although Hogwarts certainly wasn't _new_ to them, it was a new _world_ to them.

And that brought up another question. James was much more in tune with his magic than she was. It came from James' abilities, one of which was seeing magic and feeling magic. It was said that James had a sixth sense, the magical sense. She wondered if Harry had it as well. It _did_ run in James' family. But what she had realised was that this world didn't feel _wrong_ like an alternate world should. An alternate world would give you a feeling of unpleasantness and though she felt a _little_ odd, it was nothing compared to what she should have been feeling. It was almost as if she had been in that world before and had to re-adjust. Which was ridiculous, as she had never travelled between worlds before.

But the matter at hand was that James was missing, in a castle where he knew everything and was thought to be dead. There was no telling how many people he could scare. Which of course explained Harry's reaction perfectly. She hoped that when Harry woke up, he'd go straight to Dumbledore and receive an explanation.

She neared the Great Hall. Hopefully that's where James would be, and hopefully there would be no one else around. Teachers lived at Hogwarts all year round, but they did occasionally go on vacation or to seminars or to consult or do research or other various things. Since Dumbledore rarely left the castle, Minerva McGonagall, as Deputy Headmistress, was the witch who ran the external affairs, such as writing to the students and making lesson plans, picking up ingredients for various spells and other magical items and other acts, which involved running the school.

`Thunk'! Lily found herself sitting on the ground, her nightdress astray. She looked up at her assailant, who turned out to be the man she was looking for. "James? I've been looking everywhere for you! You can't just run around the castle when Professor Dumbledore forbid us not to! And now I know the reason as well. Oh poor Harry-"

"Lil." He cut her off. "I have sort of a problem in there." He motioned towards the Hall. "I kind have met Snape and he mistook me for Harry and then he realised who I was and he fainted." James stood up, offering his hand to Lily. "You know, I wonder why he fainted. There's not _that_ much of a reason to faint when he sees me. I mean, it's a given he doesn't like me, but we both agreed to get along for your sake, you know. I still can't believe you _like_ him. Honestly, such an ugly git."

"James. Shut up. We have to see Dumbledore. I figured part of it out. And Severus is one of my best friends." She shook her head at James and sighed. This was all she needed on top of everything else going on in her life. She started towards Dumbledore's office.

"Hey, Lils, what about old Sevie?" James hurried up to her. Honestly, you're the one saying how good a friend he is."

"It's Lily, James and at the moment I don't want to have a thing to do with Severus Snape." She whirled around. The tension and everything had ended up getting to her. She hated how it happened like that. She didn't need this on top of everything else happening to her. She was close to tears. "James! Can't you- can't you understand? We're- we're _dead_ in this world! Harry had to live with my sister for the last fourteen years! He's covered with bruises and scars! And you always have to play games with Severus! I swear you never understand a damn thing!" She hated doing this to James, but she didn't know what else to do. He was the only person, besides Severus who she could let it out on. And Dr. Zimmerman said she should let it out, whenever she felt the need.

But part of it came from James, so he definitely deserved getting yelled at sometimes. The truth was their marriage wasn't perfect as it was made out to be. Yes, she loved James dearly and he loved her. He was kind, didn't cheat on her or do anything like that. But at the moment they weren't getting along.

When they had gotten married, her mother expressed her concern in being married at eighteen. `Lily darling, eighteen is so young. Do you really want to make such a life-changing decision only on a whim?' Her answer had been a yes. She loved James, he loved her and they wanted to be married as soon as possible.

The first two years, before the attack, were wonderful. Even though Voldemort was at the height of his reign and she and James both fought him, they were happy at home. Home had always been a sanctuary. It had been the night after a hard attack where she had been kidnapped by Death Eaters that Harry had been conceived as James comforted her. 

James had always been there to kiss away her tears, to make her feel better. They had a wonderful home and family, even with the threat of Voldemort. And then came the Fidelus Charm.

That had been the first time where their trust in one another had started to fall. James had picked Sirius, a decision Lily had gone along with, though she would have rather have had Dumbledore or someone not so easy to get a hold of. Sirius was an Auror with a reputation and making him their Secret Keeper would have added to the list of things he was wanted for by the Death Eaters. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sirius, because she did. God knows how often during that long week she had explained it to James.

But James said that it would be okay. And eventually she had accepted that, until the fateful day Sirius appeared on their doorstep. Sirius had pleaded with them to switch to Peter. He had become a target for the Death Eaters, he didn't trust Remus, owing to Remus's father being a Death Eater and a surprise attack that the Death Eaters had shown up in, where everyone but Remus had been hit. _`Come, James, that attack could have only been told to the DEs by a spy. Remus was the only one not hurt. Think about it.'_

`Did it ever occur to you that Remus is one of the best damned Aurors we have?'

`Think about it. Remus's father is a DE. I know he's been watched for months by the DEs. He's also a were-wolf, you know a Dark Creature. It's got to be him. And no one else knew about the attack besides my, you, Dumbledore, Lily, Remus and the rest of the Order.' Sirius had pleaded and James had finally shaken his head and replied that he didn't give a damn at the moment if Remus was the spy or not, as long as it wasn't him who Sirius was suggesting switching to. And no one thought to remember that Peter had been with Remus and James when Remus had started preparing for the attack and how many questions he had asked…

"Lil? We're here..." She looked up. Apparently she had been walking with out realising it as the gleaming door to Dumbledore's office rose to meet her, the gargoyle standing by its side. James walked up next to her, putting his arm on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Lily nodded. James _did_ know when to back off, for the most part, and he also made her feel so good. "Hold me," she beseeched him. She needed a comforting presence around her, and the best one she could think of would be James's, as he wrapped her into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back, as she finally let it all out and burst into tears. And that is how Professor Dumbledore found them as he opened his door.

***

Professor Dumbledore motioned around his office. "I see you have found your way here. Lily, James, is now an all right time to discuss your journey here and what has happened since the thirty-first October, nineteen eighty-one?" He watched Lily and James sit down, James keeping a hold of Lily's hand.

James kept his eyes on Lily. He cleared his throat. "I- I guess so. Pardon me if I don't go into much detail about our world." Lily nodded. 

"That's right. Professor, I don't think I could stand being forced to go through our past. I read a history book in out rooms and the history's the same, except the Death Eaters never stopped attacking after Voldemort fell. It actually gave them more thrill, it seemed. And Voldemort came back in 1992, at the end of what would have been Harry's First Year.

"We're, well, all of the Aurors are working hard. It seems where ever we go, there's more death and destruction. You still run Hogwarts, Severus is still a spy, Sirius is free, I hope he is here as well, Remus is also well, Talia and Sirius seem to have finally gotten together, though how long that will last, no one knows, and Peter escaped from Azkaban and is now working with Voldemort." Lily stopped and sighed. "I may not know much of this world, but it certainly seems better than ours."

Dumbledore nodded his head and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, James cut in. "Snape's fainted in the Great Hall." Dumbledore closed his mouth and James, ignoring Lily's glare, went on. "He saw me and mistook me for Harry. And then he realised it was me and fainted. But, wouldn't he recognise me? He doesn't seem to have any brain damage or anything and he acts the same."

"We're dead, James." Lily said, matter-of-factly. "We died when Harry did in our world. Instead of Harry dying, we did and Harry was raised by my sister, right Professor?" Her bright eyes were trained on Dumbledore's bright blue ones.

"Yes, Lily, James. You perished on Halloween of nineteen eighty-one and Harry survived. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for being your Secret Keeper and the murder of twelve muggles and one Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately the story came out only when Sirius escaped from Azkaban right before Harry's third year. Talia Dawson disappeared that night in grief, Remus Lupin was unable to care for Harry due to his monthly affliction and-"

"And what about Severus?" Lily cut in. "I remember distinctly saying that if Sirius or Talia could not receive custody of Harry for any reason, then Severus would and he agreed." Lily crossed her arms. "My sister I would not trust with anything valuable and Vernon would I never let near my son. Petunia my be a spiteful, spoiled person, but Vernon is cruel."

"Lily, you must understand they are Harry's only blood relation and he needs all the protection possible on him. Therefore I was able to set up wards due to the combined blood they both shared." Dumbledore looked grave. "And I-"

"What about my family, Professor? What about Brendan? Or-or my father. Surely-" James stopped, staring straight at Dumbledore. "My mother always said she'd tell me, once I turned eighteen. And I'm sixteen years older than eighteen, Professor."

Dumbledore sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them with a cloth. "James, Brendan is gone. You should know that. He was gone even before you performed the Fidelus charm. And, as for your father, he is the _last_ person on this earth I would entrust with Harry's care. Not to mention he was also gone. Lily's sister and her husband were the only people I could think of to entrust with Harry's care, due to the common blood they shared."

Lily was silent. Everything was running through her head from `I'm sorry, Mrs Potter, but your son is dead' to Harry's cries of `Get Away from me, Death Eaters!' Everything was so confusing. She felt so hopeless as she stood, fighting to keep her self standing. "Professor, _Albus_, please, I _want_ to stay here for awhile. I want, no, I _need_ to get to know Harry. I understand, Professor, that this is not our real world, there world we belong in, but I want to see what Harry grows up like."

James regarded his wife carefully. He understood her feelings perfectly. Lily had been suffering for the last fourteen years and he didn't want her to suffer any more. "Professor, I admit seeing Harry would be nice. We never got to see him grow up and from what you told us, he sounds like a great kid."

"Lily, James. I know that you must wish to see Harry. However, it is uncertain how long you will be staying here. I must find a spell or potion that will eventually return you to your original universe. And, though I will certainly contact Severus about finding such a potion, I can assure you it _will_ take some time. No fear, you are stuck in this world for quite a while and you both will have ample opportunities to interact with Harry." Dumbledore stood up. "Now-"

"Headmaster, I swear I saw James Potter! And then he knocked me out! It was no ghost, and I suggest you search the castle-" Severus Snape came running in, slamming the door behind him. He was panting as if he had run all the way there, which he probably had.

Lily raised her eyebrows. Severus looked different then he did in their world, not much, but a bit. It would take a trained eye to see the difference though and Lily knew she would be the only one. James would _never_ notice a thing. "Hello, Severus."

He swirled around and his mouth dropped open as he noticed two very familiar figures, figures that _should_ have been dead for years, standing in the Headmaster's office. "Li- Lily?" He staggered over. "You- this has to be a trick!" But deep down, he knew it wasn't. Lily had always been beautiful, with her dark red hair and bright emerald green eyes. She had been his only true friend during his school days and they had a relationship like a brother and sister. He knew her better than anyone else, except perhaps Potter, and Severus was sure there were things even Potter did not know about Lily.

"No, Severus, it _is_ me." She walked out of the shadows in which she stood, hands clasped together in front of her. A classic Lily stance, Severus remembered. She had grown even more beautiful in the last fourteen years, but Severus noticed a certain tiredness hidden in the depths of her eyes, behind the wisdom and age. Lily always held a sense of maturity in her eyes, with wisdom beyond her years. But what really bothered Severus, was that Lily had lost some of her youthfulness and had gained, instead, worry and weariness.

"How- how are you alive? I was at your funeral...I remember what-what-" Severus found he couldn't go on. He remembered the funeral, the dark wooden coffins draped with black velvet, being lowered into the ground. There hadn't been enough of Lily and James left to bury, only scraps of their clothing, James's glasses and their wands had been found. He may have extremely disliked James, but even he had been sorry to see him dead. And Lily's death had been almost unbearable.

The room was silent. Lily found that she couldn't talk to Severus; it was as if something was blocking her throat. Her Severus was different. He taught potions at Hogwarts, enjoyed torturing students and looked the same. But her Severus didn't look half as old as this Severus did, with all his loads on his shoulders. She found she couldn't even compare the two of him. They were two completely separate Severus Snapes.

"Severus, Lily and James are not from this World, but from an alternate universe. I was going to ask you if you could help- Lily brought them here because of a false potion. I-" Professor Dumbledore suddenly said. Lily felt relieved that he had broken the silence.

"-How long?" Severus cut in. His dark eyes were even darker than usual.

"I assume you are referring to how long Lily and James will be staying. And the answer to that is, Severus, I don't know." Professor Dumbledore said, sighing. "As it is, Lily, James, we need something for you two to do. You must stay in the castle, you saw what a fright Severus had and I don't wish to cause a panic, but there must be something other than just sitting around possible."

James nodded. "All right, Professor. But, what about Sirius? Lil said he was in Azkaban?" The thought that his best friend was in Azkaban was not a pleasant thought, especially since Sirius should have been innocent. 

"Sirius escaped from Azkaban two years ago, James. He was imprisoned for twelve years, due to the belief he had betrayed you and that he had blown up a London street, killing thirteen people, one of which was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black is indeed innocent, but on the run." Dumbledore said, sitting down at his desk.

"But- damn!" James swore, earning him a reprimand from Lily. "He- twelve years! Does Harry know he's innocent? And what about Peter? And why don't we clear his name?"

"Think James, you already heard what Professor Dumbledore said. We don't want to cause a panic. And think of the reaction Harry had. Seriously, don't you think that reaction would be hundred times worse if the entire Magical Community? And we're not even staying here, forever that is. It's impossible." Lily answered matter-of-factly, knowing that would be the only way to keep the pain, tire and overall helplessness out of her voice.

Severus glanced towards his best friend. He could read Lily like a book, and he knew Lily was about to break down. He could scarcely believe this was Lily Potter, such a far away throw from his Lily, who was always cheerful and never let anything bring her down. He had to turn the conversation away from Black. "Headmaster, what about Harry Potter." But as the words left his mouth, he realised that they hadn't helped very much. Lily looked more crestfallen than before.

"Harry should be waking up any minute now and hopefully will come here. Then we shall explain to him what exactly happened." Professor Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk. "Now, would anyone like a bit of tea? Or a lemon drop?"

***

Harry Potter groaned as he woke up. His right arm hurt, probably from where he had punched that Death Eater the night before. His eyes narrowed. That was really low of Voldemort to disguise Death Eaters as his parents. And stupid too. Did he _really_ think Harry was going to fall for it?

He groaned as he sat up. He hurt all over. It wasn't as if he wasn't _used_ to waking up in pain, but this time the pain concentrated in one place-his head. He had a tremendous headache, which didn't seem to want to go away.

He sighed, and felt around for his glasses, before noticing something. He wasn't in his bed at the Dursleys', or in the cupboard under the stairs. He was in a large bed, with silk sheets and a purple duvet cover over it, canopied with dark purple velvet curtains and fat, plump pillows. 

Upon reaching his glasses, he put them on, the world swimming into view. The room was large, with a secretary in one corner, complete with writing supplies. A dresser stood to the side of it, a tall dresser with a mirror. An armoire was in the other corner, and between the dresser and armoire was a full-length mirror. There was a door on the other wall; Harry supposed that was the entrance.

He got up gingerly and made his way there, stopping to rest every once in a while. If only wizards had Tylenol, or aspirin, _something_ he could take for his head. And then it hit him. He was a _wizard_. He could do _magic_. Untraceable magic at that, and he could heal. The conversation from Mrs Figg and Professor McGonagall was still in his head. 

Therefore, Harry made it to the main room, sat down in a chair, and did the sensible thing. He concentrated on his headache, and it was gone. Harry was still in awe of this new Healing. From what he remembered of the earlier conversation, apparently his father had had it too. Which led him to another train of thought. 

If he was correct in remembering the night before, his Aunt, Uncle, Cousin and two Death Eaters posing as his parents were all currently at Hogwarts with him. He bolted for the door. He couldn't let the two Death Eaters take over the school.

He ran through the halls, aiming for Professor Dumbledore's office. It never occurred to him that he could just 'think' himself there. And then another thought reached him: he didn't know the password. He groaned. It seemed as everything was against him.

***

"Chocolate Frog." Nothing happened. "Every flavour Beans." Nothing happened. "Liquorice wands." Nothing. "Er… sherbet lemon?" Nothing. "Damn…Blood Pops? Cockroach Clusters? Er…come on...what is it… Canary Creams?" And the door opened.

Harry's eyes widened. He wondered how Dumbledore had found out about Canary Creams, but decided not to worry about it. He had more important things on his mind. _I hope that the Death Eaters haven't done anything yet; I bet they were the ones who knocked me out._ He took the stairs three at a time, throwing open the doors to Dumbledore's office. "Professor! Watch out for the Death Eaters!"

And then Harry looked around the room. Professor Dumbledore was behind his desk, the Lily Potter look-alike was sitting in a chair, the James Potter look-alike next to her and Professor Snape was standing, facing the two. "Oh…sorry Professor."

"No harm done, Harry. I assume you'd like an explanation?" Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry, his eyes graver than usual. "We have a bit of a problem and-"

"Sorry Professor, but why are two _Death Eaters_ here?" Harry interrupted, throwing a glance in the look-alikes' direction.

"Ahh…that is what I'd like to talk to you about. Harry, meet Lily and James Potter, two old friends and two of the best Aurors there ever were."

Harry's eyes widened. There was no way that they could be his parents. They just _couldn't_ be. "But, Professor, they _have_ to be Death Eaters. My parents died almost fourteen years ago…and it's impossible to bring someone back to life." He refused to look at the woman and man.

"I- Harry, I swear to God that we aren't Death Eaters, and I'm sorry for the shock we gave you last night. Just, please, _trust_ me. We don't want to hurt you, we want to get to _know_ you." The woman stood up, and Harry noticed that her clothes had been changed. He also noticed that she looked tired and had a face that looked her thirty-four years. If she really _was_ Lily Potter, for that matter.

The fact was, Harry had no idea who to trust. If they really _were_ his parents, Lily and James Potter, then how did they come back to life? He remembered Hermione mentioning once that it was impossible to bring the dead back to life. And though he had always wished to be able to meet his parents, he knew he would never be able to. They were dead.

"I-I don't understand." Harry hung his head, not knowing what to do. It was so -absurd- that his parents were standing there in front of him. And then he realised what he had just thought. His _parents_. There seemed no doubt in his mind that his parents really _were_ back from the dead. If only…if only he could know for sure, know for how long, know _why_. "How can my parents be back from the dead?"

For the first time in his memory, Harry realised, he had his parents standing in the same room with him, alive and well. He know could find out what a real family was like, he wouldn't have to stay with the Dursleys, Sirius could be cleared! He realised that he was _happy_. Happy and content and had such a warm good feeling in side of him, a feeling that almost overwhelmed him. His parents were _ali_- "They aren't back from the dead, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said, his voice grave. 

And suddenly the wondrous feelings of family were gone in an instant. His parents were _dead_. And there was no way of getting them back. He felt so heavy on in the inside, as if he were weighed down with tons of bricks. It was such an awful feeling, one of getting your hopes up and then having them come crashing on the floor beside you. It was a feeling of hopelessness, a feeling of defeat. "Wha-what? Professor, you just said-"

"The Headmaster never said that they were brought back from the dead, Potter." All heads in the room swirled towards Snape, as Harry had forgotten he was even there. 

"That's correct, Severus. Harry, Lily and James here, well, they come from an alternate _Universe_. A world quite similar, but quite different to our own. For instance, in their world, _you_ didnot survive the attack, but they did. And from what limited information I have heard, their world is also a bit _darker_, if to use the word. Lily? James?"

The man spoke up, agreeing, telling slowly of how the Death Eaters had never stopped, how though Voldemort had been gone for years, the terror had lived on. How Voldemort had come back to life four years before, and was at the height of his power, how only Hogwarts was considered safe at times, where children were constantly watched. How most people were at a lost, since the small child who had destroyed Voldemort was dead as well, the only hope they had had.

But Harry wasn't hearing the man. He had no wish to. For his mind was concentrating on what Professor Dumbledore had said- that Lily and James Potter had come from another Universe, where their Harry was dead. A world where they had _had_ a Harry Potter, and had loved him dearly. But they hadn't loved _Harry_; they had loved their own Harry. These people may have been Lily and James Potter, but they would _never_ be Harry's parents. His parents had been dead for fourteen years, and would continue to rest. They were forever gone, out of reach. And Harry was _not_ going to allow to strangers to treat him as their own _dead_ child.

"Lily and James Potter are _not_ my parents." He announced, his voice shaking. "My parents may have been Lily and James Potter, but my _parents_ are dead. They have been dead close to fourteen years now. And nothing will bring them back. Therefore, I am no relation to these people seated in this room." Harry bit his lip to keep from crying, an act he would never let two strangers and his hated potions teacher see. "I must- I must be going no- now." And with that said, he fled from the room, his eyes holding back the tears that threatened to spill, as the one thing that meant so much to him was pushed firmly away from his grasp. 

***

Do not kill me if you want to read the rest. I'll try to update sooner next time, all right? I have the next two chapters done, all they need is to be beta-ed and proof read. And unexplained things in this chapter will of course be later explained.

Am off internet so can't read and write responses to reviews.

Please be kind and remember to review.

-Myra 8/17/03


	6. Breaking Away

Characters not mine, plot is mine.

See? it hasn't been so long since last time. I'm getting better at posting. And read the AN at the end. It has to do with this topic.

***

Chapter 6:Breaking Away

The four adults stood there, almost frozen in time. Albus Dumbledore still wore his grave expression, Professor Severus Snape crossed his arms, looking annoyed, James Potter was just shocked, and Lily Potter fought to hold back tears, an expression of defeat making her look older. James broke the silence.

"I'll go after him, he's got to-"

"No!" Lily shrieked, grabbing a hold of James. "James, don't." He voice softened. "Let him be…he-he needs to get used to the situation."

"But-but he just- we can't let him run off, Lils! He's our son! We can't-" James started to leave, but Lily's grip on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at his wife, her small form almost shaking. "Lil- what's the matter?" He asked, turning around, embracing her.

Lily shook her head. She just couldn't take it anymore. It was so impossible. "You can't go after him, James, because he's _right_. You're thinking of him as your son, but he isn't. We're his parents, but only in a very removed way. We don't _know_ what our AUCs were like, James. And our Harry is Harry's AUC. Not Harry himself. We _must_ keep that in mind."

"But-" James couldn't believe it. After fourteen years of suffering, Lily was actually giving up a chance to be with Harry.

"No buts, Potter. Lily is perfectly correct. Potter, the younger Potter, that is, sees you as perhaps a very distant relation. When that at all. You _can't_ go running after him like an idiot. It'll just make him run further and you'll _never_ get a chance with him. Give him time, and he might accept you somewhat." Professor Snape leaned in the doorway, his gaze catching James's. 

"But can't we just all be friends? I mean, he's Harry! He looks so much like me and he's got to be a trouble maker-" James said, looking at Professor Dumbledore for reconciliation.

"No, James. Harry may _look _like you, but he's a far throw from what you were like at school." Dumbledore ignored Severus's cough. "He has no interest to play jokes, nor does he seek trouble out. Quite the opposite, actually. There hasn't been a year gone by where something does not happen. But instead in basking in it, as _you_ would, he wishes for it to leave him alone." Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "James, you must _observe_ Harry, if you wish to know anything. I do not know what Harry would have been like, raised in your care, but, I can assure you that at this moment, you can not confuse Harry with your younger self."

James glanced around the room, trying to find any sign of compassion in the others' faces, but he found none. "Well, if _I_ can't go out and get Harry, then someone should." He sighed and sat down. "There go my plans of teaching Harry all these great pranks and tricks."

Lily sighed, sitting down in James's lap. "Don't give up, James, just give him time. You're a very optimistic person, and Harry isn't. You're very fun loving and open, and Harry seems to prefer quiet times and seems to keep everything to himself. But you both act with out thinking," Lily ended, her mind replaying the 'Death Eater' scene and she almost let out a small smile. "There are similarities in both of you, you just need to let time run its course."

"Quite right, Lily. Now, to Harry running off…someone _does_ need to go after him. And since James and Lily can not do it, I suggest Severus?" The headmaster turned to the potions professor. "Someone must go after him, and since he knows you…"

"He'll probably jump off a cliff." Severus answered, turning to go out the door. "But if you insist, Headmaster." He stepped down a step, before someone else called him.

"Please, Severus, find Harry and bring him back. I don't want to lose another son, due to me." Lily said, but before Severus could turn and ask what she meant, the office door swung shut, and he found himself out in a deserted hallway.

***

Harry traipsed through the underbrush, flinging branches out of his way. Now, he _knew_ that the Forbidden Forest lived up to its name, but at the moment, he didn't give a damn. It was one place no one would think of to look for him and that's exactly what he wanted.

The Forest was dark, even though it was mid-morning and sounds of animals were heard in the distance. Harry sniffed, smelling the scent of the Polyeris Flower, a plant that became alive when looked at and ate its admirer. Harry quickly closed his eyes. He didn't necessarily feel like being eaten.

He continued walking, not caring where he went. He just needed the time to think a bit and cool off. The scene in the Headmaster's office played through his head repeatedly, each time making him even more annoyed. He hated how Lily and James expected to treat him as their own son. He wasn't _their_ son.

His parents were dead, and he resented Lily and James for giving him so much hope. He knew that they had lost their son, and though he was also Harry Potter, he did not belong to them. He had had one wish, his entire life long, to finally be able to meet his parents. But he never thought that Fate would play such a cruel game on him, bringing his hope so high up-and letting them fall to the earth. It hurt and he hated Lily and James for that.

From what Harry had heard James explain about their world, it seemed to be depressing. A world where there was _literally_ no help left. And Harry also sensed that James was keeping many details to himself. There was just the way James's voice rose and hurried through certain parts. The way Lily was so _clingy_. The way James wrapped his arms around her as if he didn't ever want to let her go. And Harry admitted to feeling a little bit sorry for them. But not much.

They had wasted their time coming here was one of Harry's primary thoughts. Maybe they wanted to find a world where everything was peaceful. Harry snorted at that. In a world where Voldemort had risen, nothing was peaceful. And if they wanted to take Harry back with them, or to stay here with him, well, there had also been no point.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry failed to realise that he was also lost in the forest. Walking further into the forest, Harry suddenly noticed how quiet everything had become. He froze in place, swirling around and noticed that his path was gone. He groaned. _Wonderful. I'm lost in the *Forbidden* Forest, without my wand and *no* one knows where I went. Today's such a *wonderful* day._ He sighed and continued on, trying to keep some semblance of going in the same direction. Unfortunately, his try was futile, as he became even more lost.

He finally decided to stop and looked around, getting his bearings. That was, until he heard a voice. **Help me! Please someone help me!** Harry turned around, searching frantically for the voice's origin. _This doesn't seem to be a good sign…_

"Who- who are you?" He asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. 

****

I am Salardeficimonsretunansin. Harry whirled around, finally focusing on a tree to his right, which seemed to be the origin of the voice. He stepped a bit closer.

"Er…Salar-what? And what exactly are you?"

****

I am Salardeficimonsretunansin and I am a _Verdi-Lila-Noir-Lunar-Stellar-Videri-Snake._ _Well, that explains why I can understand him._ Though Harry had no idea what exactly a Verdi-Lila-Noir-Stellar-Videri-Snake was, it was enough to have the snake part. It meant that they could at least communicate.

"**Er…can I call you Sal? Where are you exactly?" **He stepped even closer to the tree, failing to notice that behind the tree was a very deep cliff.

****

You may call me Sal. I am stuck between two branches. Harry stepped even more closer, failing to hear the faint creaking of the tree. He could see something green and purple and black and decided that it was probably Sal.

****

"I'm coming closer, just wait a sec…" He could almost reach the branch, but since he could not see it then, and he was already a few centimetres too short, he stood on a root, one arm attached to another branch. A snake, undoubtedly Sal, was tied in a knot. No longer than fifty centimetres and no wider than three, Harry was a bit curious as to how the snake had managed to get stuck, but said nothing. He just leaned closer.

****

Can you reach me? The snake's head faced Harry, looking him in the eyes. Harry nodded.

****

"Yeah, just wait a sec, I need to be a bit higher." Harry climbed even higher on the root, ignoring the steadily increasing creaking sounds. ** "Almost there…almost…wait…"**

****

Watch out! Harry stared at the snake in surprise as he suddenly felt the tree lurch, finally falling and resting on the very edge of a cliff. He gripped the branch with both hands, his legs dangling about thirty metres in the air as he looked down and quickly looked up again. _Oh damn…_

***

"How did you sleep last night?" Arabella Figg hummed a tune on her radio, an old hit from her school days, which happened to be over a hundred years ago. The cat with the spectacle like markings ignored her, curling up in a ball. Arabella frowned. "Oh come, Minnie. It was only a _joke." _The cat turned the other direction. Arabella sighed and turned back to her stove.

Minerva was most definitely not forgiving Arabella for feeding her mashed cat food last evening, nor placing a litter box in her room, nor fastening a collar around her neck as she slept. It was bad enough to _pretend_ to be a cat, but she certainly didn't need top be treated as one. Not to mention that infernal cat, who kept trying to sneak in her room to- she didn't even want to _think_ about that. Therefore she was going to ignore Arabella as best she could, and that involved being a cat. Cats _were_ the best creatures for ignoring people after all. She had loved bothering her brother-in-law with it.

"You know, my wards had some pretty odd magic coming from the Dursleys last night, Minnie." Arabella casually announced. "I was planning on going over there after breakfast." No reaction. "If we can convince Albus to move Harry to somewhere else, you know you won't have to be a cat any more." A slight twitch. "Actually, right after checking on Harry, I was going to go to Hogwarts." A slight turn of the head. "And I can probably convince Albus that I don't really need you as a cat anymore." Standing up. "You won't have to be a cat for the rest of the summer then." A woman suddenly stood in the kitchen.

"I don't think I shall _ever_ forgive you, Arabella." Minerva said, taking her spectacles out of her robe pocket. "It was one of the most _demeaning_ things ever to happen to me."

Arabella sighed. "Oh come, Minnie. Jamie used to pull your tail all the time. Don't say that isn't at least a _little_ more demeaning?"

"Jamie was _three_ at the time, and younger. He did not _understand_." Minerva shook her robes, letting them fall perfectly in place. "Now, come. We'll check on Harry and then go back to Hogwarts. I can't _tell_ you how much I want to get back to my Quarters." She took her wand from the counter and taped her robes, turning them into a muggle dress. "Let's go."

Arabella waited till she was out of hearing before snickering. "Oh yes, little Jamie didn't know better. Half the time he was egged on by Brendan, Albus or Anthony, and the other half he either did it himself for fun, or because _I_ told him to." She shook her head and left, following after Minerva, smiling a sad smile, thinking back on times past. "If only Aurora hadn't left then, or died. Minnie always was more laid back with her." 

***

Upon knocking at the Dursleys, Arabella was surprised to see Dudley actually answering the door. Usually Petunia herself or Harry answered the door, but Dudley never did. She figured it was because Dudley couldn't move from the couch fast enough. "Is your mother at home, Dudley?" She asked sweetly, in a kind-old-lady way.

He shrugged. "MUM!" He yelled and shut the door. 

Minerva turned to Arabella. "What _is_ that?"

Arabella sighed. "Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin. I'm surprised he answered the door, he usually sits on the couch or on his computer. You can see he doesn't move very quickly…"

"Well, there isn't any family resemblance between Harry and _him_. To tell the truth, it's hard to imagine that Petunia and Lily were sisters. Lily was always so beautiful and-" Minerva was suddenly cut off as the door opened.

"Yes?" Petunia answered in her usual nasal voice. Then she noticed the two women. "Mrs Figg, how _are_ you? I hope that the cake tasted well? Come in." She held the door open.

Arabella and Minerva entered. Arabella cleared her throat. "Now, Petunia, I can't stay long, but I must admit the cake tasted excellent." She crossed her fingers behind her back. In truth Harry had dropped it when he fainted and the cats had eaten it. "I'll bring back the pan as soon as I've washed it. But what I really wanted was to ask if Harry was here."

Petunia stopped suddenly. Her lips pursed together so that they were almost blue. "He isn't here."

"May I enquire _where_?" Minerva spoke up, worried.

"I don't know. There was an odd man there and he brought us back here. Can't remember much, to tell the truth. Why?" And then she turned to Minerva. "And who is _this_?"

Arabella coughed delicately. "This is Minerva McGonagall…she's Harry's great aunt. She mistook my house for yours, Petunia, and I told her I'd bring her over."

Minerva shot Arabella a glare, before smiling huge and fake at Petunia. "Of course…I just received the news of my nephew's death and decided to visit my great-nephew. Of course, I had warned my sister from marrying a freak like that, but then again my sister was also er…abnormal." She hurriedly added before Petunia could say anything. Arabella had complained long and hard about the way Petunia treated magic and Minerva decided to use Petunia's on words on the subject.

Petunia's eyes lit up. "Oh! Are you going to take him away? He's been an awful burden on us, you know. Taking away food and time from my precious Dudley…"

"Er, I'm sorry, Mrs Dursley, but that's impossible. We're only related by marriage and in this awful letter talking about m- abnormal things, it mentioned how the boy had to stay with a blood relation. And I don't really want him anyway. I just arrived from my villa in Spain and travel quite frequently. The boy would just get in the way." Minerva rung her hands. "But I did _so_ wish to speak to him, he is in the possession of an object belonging to my late sister…" She sniffed, trying to give the appearance of being sad. "That boy just doesn't deserve a thing, his grandfather tricking my sister into marrying him-"

"Now, I understand perfectly. That boy deserves whatever he gets. But I simply don't know where he is. I think he once called out the name Dumb-bore, or something, but I'm not sure. And that's all I can remember, certainly some of that _abnormality_." Petunia patted Minerva on the back. 

Minerva nodded, suddenly smiling. "Well thank you so much for your help. I'll just be going now." And the two woman left the Dursleys, going next door.

***

"Hogwarts?" Minerva stood in front of Arabella's great fireplace. "And I really wish you hadn't-"

"Hadn't told Petunia Dursley that you were Harry's great Aunt? She'll forget it, I'm sure. I highly doubt you were very interesting, the way you went on. Very good acting, by the way." Arabella rummaged in a cupboard next to the fire place for Floo Powder. "Minnie, don't worry about Harry. He'll be fine. And I know you feel some how indebted to Aurora, but Harry's a strong boy. So was James. And even though James's father wasn't- well, let's not go into that. But he _was_ a powerful wizard and a very strong person."

Minerva sighed, shaking her head as she took a pinch of powder from Arabella's jar. "Harry-James-Aurora-Anthony-Brendan-'Kenna, they were all strong. And powerful. And all of them, except Harry have fallen. And Harry has a Dark Wizard, one of the most powerful _ever_ after him, and he's just turned fifteen. I- I can't _help_ but be worried." She threw it in the fire and called out 'Hogwarts', leaving a worried looking Arabella behind her.

"Mins, you have to let McKenna go. She wouldn't want you to dwell on her." She called out, even though she knew Minerva wouldn't hear her. And then she followed her to Hogwarts.

***

Severus Snape was getting annoyed. The Potter boy wasn't _anywhere_ in the entire school, and he had been looking for him for hours. He glared, kicking out at Mrs Norris who was slinking behind him. "Damn cat." Filch appeared as soon as he said that, but seeing the look on the stormy Professor's face, he decided to leave it. _Looks he actually *does* have a brain_. He continued on his way, out of the school. It was simple to say that he had _no_ desire at _all_ to look for Harry Potter, but one look at Lily Potter had made him quickly change his mind.

Contrary to popular belief, he hadn't always looked so _slimy_. But with his favourite class being Potions, the fumes often _did_ get into his hair, which gave him that greasy look. He had also always been pale, due to spending the most time indoors. With a mother and father, both who were famous in their circles for potions making _and_ Dark Arts, he wasn't outside often. He spent his time in dungeons, making potions, libraries, reading, and in duelling chambers, duelling.

As it was, he had very few friends, if one could call them friends at all. Lucius Malfoy-three years ahead of him, but an acquaintance, Evan Rosier, Mairi de Corresè who later married Mikkel Lestrange, another so called _friend_ of his. They all weren't really friends, really only other people his own age with whom he was supposed to spend time with. His parents' marriage had been arranged, and Severus wasn't mistaken that his marriage had been also been arranged. That is, until she had been killed. But even Caelan he had not loved, nor had he felt any connection to her.

It had been Lily Evans who, during the first few days of school, made friends with him, even due to opposite houses. It had also been Lily who he had worked with on Potions Assignments, due to the fact she was adept at Potions. It had been Lily who he went to when something wasn't quite right, when his Mark was hurting, when his so called _friends_ were busy.

Lily was not quick to judge, unlike her friends, and since she was muggle born, she was even more open minded. Severus, though he had been raised to oppose 'Mudbloods', wasn't really an activist on the topic. But even still, there was a teensy weensy bit of prejudice on his part-that is, until he met Lily.

Lily changed everything about him. He began to care about things, take a stand and even _try_ to spend some time out in the sun, when Lily forced him to. She would talk to him about anything and she was his sole confidant. He had even told her that Raian, his former beloved cousin was the beautiful girl that made Lily's life, and those of the other non-Slytherin girls, especially the muggle born ones, a living hell.

He loved her as a sister, a best friend, someone who would _never_ betray him. He would even give his life for hers, if it came to that. He would do _anything_ for Lily. But then, something happened.

Lily and Potter had always been good friends. They were both in the same house, and had hit it off from the start. Severus had always tried to stay out of the way when Lily was with Potter and her other Gryffindor friends. Neither Slytherin House nor Gryffindor House would be pleased to have such a close relationship between two of their students, but Lily and Severus met, still being very good friends.

She would always meet him somewhere, usually in the dungeons, or behind a portrait in a hidden room. They would talk about anything. And that was how he found out Lily was in love with James Potter. He liked her too, Severus had recognised, but said nothing. He remembered that day, in the beginning of sixth year, where Lily had told him so much. '_James is so-so wonderful, Sev, and he-he *kissed* me. Me, Sev, can you believe it? He's such a good friend of mine, and now *this*. I know I'm in love Sev, I just know it._'

He had accepted Lily's feelings, congratulated her and sent her on her way, while he went to the Forest to think. Though the Forbidden Forest was well, forbidden, he never let that in his way. He would slink in, behind the first trees, and walk down a well worn path to a stone bench that had probably been there since the Founders.

Lily was his sister, figuratively speaking, and he hated to let her go. But he also respected her decision, and tried, from then on to be happy when Lily talked about James. Though she did try to keep James out of their talks, when she could. That was another thing he liked Lily for.

It had taken him _years_ to get over her death. Her marriage might have been bad in the other world, but Severus knew that James and Lily really _did_ love one another and he didn't want her to be unhappy. He had been in a bad mood for several weeks, but as Lily said, '_No one can tell if you're in a bad mood, Sev, except me. Because to everyone else, you're *always* like this'_. How true her statement was. But after her death, he had walked around in a stupor, barely remembering how to do anything. He taught, but only half with his mind, zombie-like reading out ingredients and useful facts of a potion, as well as useful to annoy his students. 

It hadn't even occurred to him to ask for Harry Potter until the Halloween of the next year, but the Headmaster had refused. To have Harry in any Death Eater's care, even a former Death Eater like him, was too dangerous. Not that Severus would do anything, but that either the Ministry, or other Death Eaters would try to take him away. It was decided that Harry stay at his relatives.

When Harry came to Hogwarts, Severus expected to see more of his mother in him. Though he had looked like his father when he was younger, he was sure that Harry would be at least a _little_ like his mother. He was utterly wrong.

Potter did not only _look_ like James-bloody-Potter, but he _acted_ like him as well. Ron Weasley-another Sirius Black. And Hermione Granger-another, well, if Severus wanted to be frank about it, Granger resembled Lily the most. A good student, top of the year with a quick mind. Muggle born, petite and _usually_ rule abiding, when not in the company of Potter and Weasley.

But what had caused Severus the most pain was Potter himself. He did not seem to even _care_ about Lily. He never asked about her, never did _anything_ that showed he had some of her in him. It was _Lily's_ sacrifice that had saved Potter, and he didn't seem to care a bit, allowing people to worship like some kind of god. To tell the truth, Severus mused, he didn't really even know in the first place why Voldemort wanted Potter.

As Severus walked on, he did not notice that he had entered the Forest of his childhood. So deep in his thoughts was he, that he did not realise that he had strayed off the path. But Severus kept on thinking. Now, after what Potter did, it seemed like he had _no_ respect for a woman that had given her own life for his. But then, Severus understood, what Harry meant. 

Conflicting thoughts streamed through his head, trying to be sorted out. Lily had been absolutely right. She _was_ not Harry's true mother, but her AUC. And what the Headmaster had said…Severus shook his head as he stopped walking, finally realising where he was. _Oh damn…_

***

"So, let me get this straight. Harry is connected to Voldemort through his scar, which originated _that_ night. He sees visions when Voldemort attacks or when he is feeling a particular hatred. He's been kidnapped, almost killed, had to duel Voldemort and got out of there _alive_? With the body of his school mate? And every year there's been some maniac out trying to kill him? Professor…" James paced the room. "That- that's _unbelievable_. I mean, if that were me, I'd already give up and move to Siberia or somewhere. I- is Harry _okay_?"

Lily looked at James fearfully when he voiced his concerns about Harry's state. It was hard enough seeing Harry's physical condition and to have him throw her off as if she meant nothing, but to hear of all the dangers Harry had gone through was awful. She could barely fathom it.

"Harry's fine, James. Though due to a certain reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter he has-" Professor Dumbledore reassured.

"Skeeter? _That_ reporter? Oh God, she's one of the worst reporters at the Daily Prophet. Lies about everything. And she's writing about Harry?" Lily finally interrupted. James watched her as she frailly stood up. "Poor Harry, she's one of the worst _ever_."

"Yes, she _has_ managed to convince some top Ministry Officials like Cornelius Fudge that Harry really _is_ a bit insane. But I've badgered Cornelius with so many owls that I suspect he'll come over, eventually. If not, we'll just re-instate the order and work by ourselves." Dumbledore sobered. "But Harry is fine, I am sure. He is tired and his connection with Voldemort makes him weary, but physically, and mentally he is doing well."

James nodded. It was simply _amazing_ to hear about the son he had lost, what he had been through. And though he was a bit disappointed that Harry was not a Marauder, some of his other exploits made up for it. Like going into the Forbidden Forest to look for Acromantulas. He wished he and Sirius had thought of _that_. "Professor-"

"James, please, ever since you were eighteen, I've told you to call me Albus. Even before that, even, as a small child, when we're not in the company of others."

"Er, right, _Albus_, I was wondering about Sirius and Remus. We know that Sirius was in Azkaban, but what about Remus? And where's Sirius _now_?" James's eyes lit up, hoping to find that Remus was doing well and that he'd be able to see his old friends again. In his world, Remus was in a camp for werewolves, even though he had been an Auror. It didn't matter _who_ you were for the most of the month, only _what_ you were for a few days in their world. All 'Dark' creatures were separated in camps, to be watched so that they couldn't hurt the other people, nor join the Dark Lord. And though James was the Deputy Head Auror, with Lily as his Second and Partner, their word did not mean anything. They were allowed to visit, but nothing more.

And Sirius, well, he was fine, for the most part. He had lost Talia and a best friend, but he was alive and free. Again, right under James in the Auror Circle, a group made up of only the most top and elite Aurors, he was a central figure in the War. But it didn't seem to matter, for Sirius was still unhappy. Almost losing Talia and actually losing Remus made him more well, _serious_. And though he still _did_ prank James, it wasn't as much as they had done, before.

"Sirius is currently residing with Remus, being that he is still on the run. Remus is fine. I believe I mentioned that he taught during Harry's Third Year? I believe now he does free-lance work. He still is an Auror, but as Aurors weren't needed over the last fourteen years, he hasn't been doing much of that. He is still a werewolf. Sirius is also in good health and hopefully has regained some of his former _charm_ after being orderly cared for. I'm actually expecting them in a day or so to report in."

James's mood brightened considerably. "That's great! We can see them…right?" The thought of not being able to see his two best friends was a depressing one indeed. But at Dumbledore's nod, he grinned. "I can't wait…"

Lily noticed the glint in James's eye, after being married to him for almost sixteen years, and good friends with him for seven more. "James Anthony Potter, don't you even _think_-"

"Aw, come on Lils. I got to have _some_ fun here." He pouted. "I haven't seen Remus in awhile and you know how Sirius is. Plus won't it be fun to surprise them? After all, they think I'm dead…" His head was filled of thoughts of pranks and mischief. Lily noticed and shook her head. There was no way she was going to be able to stop James from doing anything. 

"Oh-fine. But don't come crawling to me when you get in trouble. And must I also remind you that we're _dead_. We can't be seen by just _anyone_." Lily sighed in resign.

Dumbledore watched the scene, smiling faintly. It _was_ nice to have James and Lily back. They were always so perfect for one another. Knowing James since before he was born, he had gotten to know Lily just as well. Lily balanced James out and both were intelligent, quick to notice things and overall nice people. If only Harry would get to know them…perhaps not as parents, but as human-beings.

But his thoughts were interrupted when the Wards alerted him to someone Flooing in. Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared, looking a bit mused. "Is Harry here? His Aunt says he's- oof!"

Arabella had come along as well, bumping into Minerva. "Oh, sorry, Minnie. Albus, Harry isn't here, is he? Petunia said so, but I wasn't quite sure and- Minnie, what is _wrong_ with you?" She said, noticing that Minerva was staring at something in the office.

She looked that direction, her gaze finally falling on two figures, one standing, the other sitting. The woman, who was sitting ,had dark red curly hair and bright green eyes. The man, standing, had black hair standing up in every direction, glasses rimming brown eyes where specks of blue were noticeable. Arabella grabbed onto the mantel to keep from falling. "Li-Lily? Ja-James?"

***

AN: All right. I have chapters 7 and 8 finished and I'm in the middle of wiritng chapter 9. I also have chapters 9 and 10 already planned out. I have decided that since I don't have a beta anymore, I can post when I want to. So I'm going to make a deal with you. Usually I don't go by reviews. But I must say that they *do* motivate me to write/post more. So here's the deal. I will post each month, unless I get more than twenty reviews a chapter. As soon as I get between 20-25 I will post the next chapter. Otherwise you will be waiting till around October 19th. With that said, I shall leave you now.

-Myra, 9/19/2003


	7. More is Reveaed

So I decided to be a nice person and post this chapter two weeks early. And then something called College intervened and so…er yeah, you had to wait another week. And I'm gone next weekend, so I couldn't have posted it then anyway. I'll be back the 25th of October and then, depending on how good you are, I'm going to post the next chapter. But *don't* hold me to it! You never know what might happen.

***

Chapter 7: More is Revealed

***

"Oh my God…I-" Minerva was rarely flustered. After fifty years of teaching, she knew almost every thing there was to expect from students and parents. But even _she _was not prepared to see James and Lily Potter sitting quite alive in the Headmaster's office. She felt faint.

Arabella was going through the same thing. Though she had not taught at Hogwarts, as Minerva had, with hundreds of students every year, she had been an Auror for almost one hundred and thirty years. And she had also taught some Auror-students, ones that were especially talented. Like the Potters for instance. So surprise was not something she felt very often. She swallowed. This was just the same, if not worse as Aurora showing up that time. "James, Lily…may I ask just what exactly you're doing here? Alive?"

James smiled. "Bella! How nice to see you!" He swept her up in a hug. "How _are_ you doing?" He set her down. "You know, I could ask you the same thing. Where we come from, you're dead yourself. Quite tragic, it was."

Lily shook her head. "Sorry, Arabella. We come from another world, you see. And it's quite different…for instance, in our world, Harry's dead." She smiled lightly. "But it's nice to see familiar faces. We've already seen Severus, and Harry too…" Her voice trailed off.

Arabella, who had become a good friend of Lily, frowned. It may have been almost fourteen years, but she could still read Lily like a book. For the most part, that is. "I assume Harry did not take it well-" She stopped. "That fits with what I witnessed this summer. Harry's been a bit…_down_… lately." But then she grinned. "Never mind, Harry'll come around. It's marvellous to see you both again."

Minerva nodded shortly. "Yes. It _is_ nice to see you again…you said Severus-?"

Lily blushed. "Yes, James decided to go exploring early this morning…and unfortunately ran into Severus. You can imagine what a surprise he had." She answered dryly, standing up. 

"Yes, I believe that." Minerva stated dryly, but she soon softened her voice. "Actually, you should have seen him after your death. He was quite shaken up. He looked worse than usual, as hard as it is to believe, and he ran around in sort of a trance. I'm sure he probably would have tried to kill himself if he hadn't been watched. He fainted once during a class and spent the week in the Hospital Wing. He hadn't eaten for days and close to starvation." She shook her head. "He'd been through so much and your death just about pushed him over the edge…"

Lily looked horrified. "Oh my, poor Severus. I never knew how much he needed me…oh, that's terrible. I-"

"Don't worry, Lily dear, he's normal now. Or at least as normal as he ever was. I still say he's in love with you, though. He's never married nor even dated." Arabella added, glancing mischievously at her old friend. She grinned as Lily squirmed, blushing.

"Severus never dated, Bella, and he certainly was never in love with me. We were friends. That's it."

"Really? I seem to remember a young woman coming to visit me right before she was to be married, hinting about a certain friend of hers who seemed like he wanted to be more than friends. And if I remember it correctly, it was-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I have never felt anything more than friendship for Severus and he never has either. Let's just leave it." Lily said strongly, interrupting Arabella.

Arabella nodded. "Whatever you say, dear." She knew enough not to dig anymore. But it was true that Lily and Severus had been the best of friends once and it was obvious to see that Severus was in love with her. Lily had ever said anything about her feelings and she was happily married to James. There was no reason to open old wounds. However, she still _did_ wish to get to the bottom of the situation sometime. Especially when James Potter wasn't standing there, scowling and tapping his foot.

Dumbledore let the scene play and then coughed. "Yes, Minerva, Bella. I am glad to see you both here. As it is, Minerva, Harry will be staying here the rest of the summer, so you need not stay with Arabella. And Severus is looking for Harry. I suspect he'll return soon. 

"But what I believe needs to be discussed is how long you two are staying, Lily, James, and Voldemort's current situation. I shall brief Lily and James now. Arabella, if you would please find me a copy of the _Daily Prophet_?"

***

After dangling in the air for what must have been hours, in Harry's point of view, he decided to at least do _something_. Harry sighed, holding on tightly. "I should have _known_ this was going to happen to me." He muttered, eyeing the snake. "How did you get here anyway?"

****

A mongoose was after me and I crawled up into the tree to get away. Unfortunately it was a Jumping Mongoose, so I had to crawl into a hole. I got stuck there. Thankfully, the mongoose left.

Harry nodded, sighing. "Wonderful. Well, we're _both_ stuck here now."

The snake began to hiss in laughter. **You look funny**. 

Harry shrugged as best he could. **"What do you mean?"**

****

Your hands are turning purple. 

**__**

"Purple?" Harry almost let go of the tree in surprise, but luckily remembered where he was, holding on as tightly as he could. 

****

Yes. This is a Colour-Changing Tree. Warm-blooded creatures that come in contact with it turn different colours.

****

"Wonderful." Harry sighed. **"I just hope _someone_ comes to get me…except the fact that _no_ one knows where I am."**

****

How did you come here? I sense that something happened…not very pleasant for you.

Harry stared at the snake. **"How did-how do you know?"**

If snakes could grin, Sal would have. **I can read emotions, Harry Potter, as well as read minds, though if you shield yourself, as you are now doing, I can't Read very much.**

Harry stared at the snake, digesting the new information. _If Sal can read minds…what *else* can he do?_ **"So you can read minds. And you know my name. I suppose you know everything else about me then?"**

****

No. You shield your mind, Harry Potter. I cannot Read a shielded mind. But you *are* right, Harry Potter, I *have* heard about you. It's hard not to, when there are only two living Parseltongues living in the world right now. Sal flicked his tongue out. **You are troubled, but not because of Great Snake Demon, Harry Potter. There is something *nearer* to you, that troubles you.**

****

"You're right, it's actually my parents." Harry conceded, bowing his head, before he realised that looking down might not be such a good idea after all. **"Great Snake Demon? Is that Voldemort?"**

****

No, that is not Tom Riddle, your Voldemort. We snakes go by names, not titles, Harry Potter. Or at least _true _snakes do. Great Snake Demon is a Demon to us snakes. I believe she goes by the name of Nagini to you humans. In reality, she is no snake but a demon, trapped in a snake's form. She gives Riddle her power.

****

"Wait…does that mean Voldemort's not really a Parseltongue? Then how did _I _get it?" If Voldemort wasn't born one, did that mean he could pass the power off to someone else? And what did Sal mean by 'true snakes'? **"And what's a true snake?"**

****

A true snake is a snake that listens to itself, a snake who does its specific job. A true snake, Harry Potter, does not call a man by another name, but his own. A true snake does not accept broken promises, Harry Potter. I am a true snake, because I Read what I Sense, following my place as _Stellar-Lunar_ snake. I have decided to join you Harry Potter, not because you have requested my help, but for the exact opposite. _You _are also a true snake, never giving up, always trying, and attempting to reach your goals _alone_. For only _you _can reach your goals, and only with out help.

And no, Harry Potter, Riddle was also a Parseltongue by birth. The power he receives from Nagini is only enough to give him the senses of a snake and power to cast so many powerful spells with out ever tiring. Nagini uses Voldemort as much as he uses her-she feeds off his soul little by little. He was not always such an evil being- it started when he was a young man, starting off to journey the world and learn what he could. He was drawn to Nagini for her promise of power, she was drawn to him because he was a powerful wizard, lustful for power, but also naive… 

****

"That can't be true! Voldemort was _always _evil! At sixteen he released a Basilisk on the students! And then he blamed Hagrid for it! How can he _not_ be evil?" But as Harry said the words, he remembered his summer, and the dreams he had had…

****

You know the answer, Harry Potter, I sense it within you. Now, please tell me about your self.

Harry sighed, knowing what Sal meant. **"Well, I was born on 31 July, 1980 to James and Lily Potter-"**

****

No, Harry Potter, I know your history. I want what you _feel_, and who you _are_, not insignificant facts about you. The snake curled itself tightly around the branch, flicking his tongue out to feel Harry's hand. 

Harry felt oddly comforted when Sal flicked his hand. He decided to tell him what he knew…and he hoped Sal knew how hard it was going to be for him. **"Well- I guess I should begin when I got home this summer…"**

***

Severus glared at the damn trees, fingering his wand. There was a spell, he knew, to find the path again, but he didn't feel like using it. Not to mention that he wasn't exactly sure of the incantation. But there was another way to find Harry Potter, and did not require any magic on his part. He sighed deeply and pulled an amulet out of his robes. 

The amulet was black, held in a silver setting. But as Severus gripped it, the centre turned clear as a small object was displayed. A fine strand of raven coloured hair, upon more observation, belonging to a certain person who was currently missing. "Show me." He whispered, as the amulet began to glow a bright white, turning slowly to gold. "Show me where the boy is." And the amulet jumped into the air; casting a light overhead, following a signature only know to itself.

He rarely used the amulet and he was the only person who knew of its existence. Not even did the Headmaster know of it, and Severus was going to keep it that way. Until he remembered something, one person who _did_ know about the amulet. Lily. After all, it was she who had given it to him, all those years ago, when Harry was not even one month of age.

He followed it through the forest, cursing. The problem with the amulet was that it didn't pay attention to normal things like walls and bushes, but went straight through them. Therefore Severus had top spend some time blowing holes through bushes, stepping through swampy patches and generally getting dirty. It was not something he was thrilled about.

So he followed the amulet through the forest, muttering obscenities as various things got in his way. At least it was daylight, so no animals were really out and about. But still…the Forbidden Forest was also not a very pleasant place in the daylight either and he didn't relish his time there.

It wasn't until he got to a cliff that the amulet stopped and flew back to his hand. Severus glanced around. A cliff, with a steep ravine underneath and bushy trees and shrubs on both sides. Including one tree that had apparently fell and was balancing on the cliff by a few roots.

As Severus neared the tree, he noticed a bright light shining from it. Now, it _could_ have been the sun, but as the sun was in the other direction, it had to be something else. And normal people don't shine in a bright golden light. But Severus had witnessed many displays of Power in his life and he knew a Power glow when he saw it. 

However, there was no possible way for it to be that bright. James and Lily Potter had the brightest Power he had ever seen before-and this exceeded their glow by the hundreds. This glow was so bright that he could not look into it. There was no other explanation. It _had_ to be Potter.

He inched over to the ledge before covering his eyes and yelling downwards. "Potter?"

"Oh _no_, Professor, it's Voldemort. Who else would I be?" Severus almost fell of the cliff himself. Was that _sarcasm_ Potter had just used? Perfectly pulled off sarcasm? No Gryffindor ever was sarcastic. No one. Only Slytherins seemed to be prone to sarcasm.

Plus it was Potter. Harry James Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Potter sure couldn't be capable of sarcasm. He was a stuck-up hero, but sarcasm was a trait Severus had never witnessed in him. So how was it that suddenly after four years of teaching that brat, he was suddenly sprouting off sarcasm?

"Potter, I should take points away for that remark. Do you want any help?"

"Of course not, Professor. I just _love_ dangling from a branch over a ravine. It's really the highlight of my life." There it was again. 

"Fine Potter. Get rid of that glare." Severus shielded his eyes, as he slowly took a step downwards to a ledge right underneath the cliff. This certainly wasn't how he had expected to spend his day. He had been thinking more in the direction of reading _Potions Quarterly_ and stirring his various potions that took longer than a day to complete. Instead he was climbing off cliffs in the Forbidden Forest, trying to rescue Potter. It was turning out to be a wonderful day.

"What glare?"

Severus took a deep breath as he held on to a root. "Just…I don't know Potter, just get rid of it!" He was slowly losing what little of patience he had. As he got closer to Potter's level, he noticed something dangling on the branch talking to Potter. Soon the glare went away and he could actually truly look at Potter, though he didn't necessarily want to.

So he didn't bother. He decided to look at the tree instead. Until Potter had to ask him if the glare was gone. Grudgingly he glanced over and nodded slightly. "Yes. Now I guess I'll have to touch you, so take my hand and-"

"No!" Though Severus was slightly glad that Potter had refused to touch his hand, for he wasn't relishing the thought of touching Potter either, getting interrupted by Potter was just plain rude.

"Now hear this, Potter, I'm the only person who's going to be rescuing you today, so unless you would rather spend the night out here, you have to take my hand. And no, I don't want to touch you either, but it's the only way. I can't use my wand without letting go of this root, which would mean I would fall as well. So _take my hand_."

"Trust me, Professor, I'm not thrilled about taking your hand either. But I'm not leaving without Sal. So you can forget it unless I can take him too." Potter began to talk to _something_ in that dratted tree of his. 

Forget his patience wearing thin, his patience had run _out_. "Potter, what in hell are you talking about? In case you've forgotten, we're currently hanging over a cliff by mere _roots_ in the _Forbidden Forest_! I don't give a damn about what ever beast you've befriended yourself with, so if you want to get rescued, the time is _now_!"

There. That ought to have scared Potter enough to make him forget whatever foolishness he had been prone to and to make him see sense. Too bad it wasn't during the year or else he could have given detentions and taken off points. Oh well, there were many other ways to torture the boy. But his glee was short lived.

"You know, if the Founder of your House heard you saying that, I doubt he would be very pleased. After all the emblem of Slytherin is a snake and seeing how Salazar Slytherin was one of the few Parseltongues in history, I'm sure he had an affinity to snakes."

He stared at Potter. That couldn't possible mean that Potter had made friends with a snake. Though now he looked back, Potter _was_ a Parseltongue. "Fine." He spat out. "Then grab your _friend_ and I'll try a spell to reach you. Don't blame me though if the spell fails and you fall to your death."

***

"Let me get this straight. Fudge is such an idiot that he refuses to believe that Voldemort's back?" James paced the floor. "Don't get me wrong, I think everyone knows that Fudge is an idiot, but really, this takes the Pumpkin Pastry. Just _how_ did he gat elected to Minister?"

Minerva shrugged and placed the _Daily Prophet_ back on the table. "Albus didn't want it and there was no one else who really tried. Lucius Malfoy would have gladly taken the position, but at the time there was a bit of a fiasco over his involvement in the Dark Arts…"

"That happened to take place right then when the Ministry elections were going on. A perfect plan, everyone who had ended up in Questioning for using the Dark Arts suddenly was taken in for more Questioning. The claim was that there had been some sort of mistake and someone who was supposed to be tried wasn't. Of course, all suspects were held back from participating in any Ministry affairs during that period." Arabella grinned. "It was perfect timing. There were no arrests made, because there had been no mistake in the sentencing, but there was a big furry at whom it might have been. It _did_ stop a bunch of accused Death Eaters from becoming Minister, however."

Lily shook her head. "Honestly, that's unbelievable. In our world I won't say that Fudge is a saint, but he at least acknowledges that there are Death Eaters and Voldemort running around."

The tone in the room became grim as all thought on the importance of this matter. The fact that Fudge wasn't accepting that Voldemort had risen again was a deep blow for the side of the Light, especially for the five people in the room. Even though Lily and James did not belong in the world, they had been key players in the fight against Voldemort and still were in their world. They knew the various horrors. They knew the gravity of this news.

After a few minutes of silence where James flipped through past editions of the Daily Prophet and Lily read over his shoulder, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Lily, James, I am not sure if your arrival here is a blessing or hindrance. Yes, it is wonderful to have both of you here, but there is not much you can do, after being dead in this world for close to fourteen years."

"We'll do anything, Pro-Albus. Lily and I-we're used to fighting Voldemort. In this world you had at least a few years of peace. In our world the Darkness never really stopped. And now that Voldemort's returned in this world, we'll be glad to help. I'm sure there are differences, including how many Aurors you have, and who the Aurors actually are. But we know some things and we both can fight."

Dumbledore looked at them both. "And I am glad to have you both on our side once again. But there is no possible way you two can fight looking like yourselves. Not only would the Ministry not believe you, but Voldemort would also be alerted. No, there must be some other way."

"Perhaps changing our appearances? I know that James can do so and I can as well, though not as good as he can. But we could try, right, James?" Lily smiled, her eyes gleaming. "Then we could stay as long as needed and help and no one would know the difference. James and I definitely have experience with fighting Voldemort and we could get to know Harry some."

Minerva nodded, as did Arabella. "That would definitely work, Albus. And it would help the cause. After the deaths of so many from the last war, we definitely need to recruit more. And I doubt that many are going to be very experienced. After all, we only have so few original members who fought against Voldemort in the last war."

"Ah, but Minerva, perhaps you should remember that a new perspective is also a good thing. We will also begin recruiting new. The two eldest Weasley sons have already agreed to help and I am sure that more people are willing to fight for our cause. Just think of all the Aurors." Dumbledore shook his head. "We will need all the help we can get and as long as there is a will, there will always be a way."

"Yes, we certainly don't want everyone to behave like Alastor." Arabella shook her head, remembering various endeavours of his.

James looked insulted. "I _liked_ Uncle Allie's way of doing things sometimes. It was always good for a laugh."

Minerva chuckled. "Really, James, I think Alastor would be highly insulted if you called him Uncle Allie now. From what I remember, he hates being called that."

James shrugged and grinned. "I know. That's why I call him that."

"Ahem." They all turned towards Dumbledore. "At the moment, what is important is what we are to do with Lily and James. It is nearing the end of August and I suggest that since we have had no other applicants for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, except Severus, we let you two have it. How are your teaching skills, Lily and James?" 

****

Even though I got less than 20 reviews…more like 17 or so, I decided to post this. And you can forget that rule, it was just to give you guys a bit of incentive. However, I'll make a deal with you. I think Chapter 11 is when I'm going to be writing the Sorting and such. If I hit 150 before then, or even 175 or 200(here's *really* hoping), I'll put you in the Sorting, or somewhere else, if you so please…for instance on the Hogwarts Express if you review before Chapter 10, or something. If you *do* hit 150 or another number in intervals of 25 from it, e-mail me and I'll write you in. Don't expect anything big, but e-mail and we'll discuss where I am in the Chapter/story and where you can be fit in.

Anyway, I think I'll post Chapter 8 on my group tomorrow right after posting this, not the entire thing, but the beginning at least, but I'm not sure. I'm working on Chapter 9, but my problem is that even though I out-lined the chapter, I don't stay on the out-line. This means that during my vacation with practically no computer access…perhaps some, but not much, the chapter isn't going to get typed. So it's probably going to be a wait.

I'll also planning on posting an interlude of what's happening in Lily and James's world sometime on my Yahoo! Group. I don't know when I'm going to get that posted though, so that might be awhile as well. 

Anyway, like I said I'll probably post the beginning of Chapter 8 on my Yahoo group and wait until I'm back to post the entire *edited* thing on ff.net. Chapter 9 will follow sometime after.

-Myra10/13/03


	8. A Talk and Disguises

So, here I am, back again. I would have posted yesterday but I was tired from travelling (on the train) and I also had a headache, so I couldn't give this chapter the once going over it needed.

A few notes though: I keep getting asked about Harry's different powers. Wait and they will be explained, eventually. In this chapter, there's a bit mentioned but not really. See, even at the moment _Harry_ doesn't really understand them, he just uses them occasionally with out realising. And the Glare last chapter, came from Harry and means that he has the Power, which again will be explained later, though I can't tell when since it seems whenever I try to write an out-line or say a chapter, I don't tend to actually hold to it…example is that Chapter 9 is supposed to finish up the summer and Chapter 10 is supposed to be September 1st…whereas now Chapter 11 still is on the same day that Chapter 9 is on…

About the glare, I think I explained that in the above paragraph, _Romm_. As to how long he was hanging there, I wanted to leave it open, but it's at least a few hours. Especially since Harry's conversation trails off at the end of the scene, which means they talked a lot more than what you read…unfortunately I can't give that all away what was said. But yes, they definitely had time to talk, plus Sal's a Seeing snake, which means to an extent he can read Harry's emotions and feelings, so he's privy to Harry's inner-thoughts and what they talk about isn't normal-how are you- stuff, but more intimate.

About the conversation being awkward at the beginning, good, actually. _Smile7499_, I _guess _you mean the transition from the normal small talk to Harry's feelings and Voldemort? If that's not what you meant, please tell me. At the beginning, Harry and Sal are just making small talk until Sal suddenly Reads Harry and then they start talking more and get closer. So even though it wasn't really _meant_ to be confusing at the beginning, I'm glad it turned out to be, because it's more cryptic then. And _Hexe605_, glad you like the twist. That twist will namely be playing a role later in the fic and watch out for any other mentions of Voldemort…they're important.

To _SiriuslyObsessed_, consider this a belated birthday present. Don't know how old you are now…but in any case, happy birthday.

To _JBuilder_, as my 150th reviewer, I said last chapter that I would write you in or do some other thing for you for being my 150th reviewer. Slight problem, you didn't give me an e-mail address. Either send it to me, join my group and e-mail me through that or just ignore this message and I won't write you in/do something in appreciation.

For any other reviewer where I happen to hit a review number that is an interval of twenty-five (175, 200, 225, etc) leave your e-mail address/sign in so I can e-mail you about your reward. 

With these announcements done, I present to you Chapter 8.

***

Chapter 8: A Talk and Disguises

***

After rescuing Harry, though both Severus and Harry were loathe to use that particular word, they spent the time trying to get out of the Forbidden Forest. But neither of them knew the way, nor did Sal, who wasn't prone to talking in other people's presence anyway, so Harry couldn't ask if perhaps Sal just _might_ recognise one tree or another. So the three of them trudged on, left with their thoughts.

"Why did you help me?" Harry suddenly asked, keeping his eyes on the ground. He had no idea why that question had just popped out, but it had and now he had to pay the consequences as Professor Snape almost went flying. 

__

"What?" Severus Snape _definitely _wasn't used to having a conversation with Harry Potter, or any Potter for that matter. The boy hated him, with good reason and he didn't like him either. So why in Merlin's name was Potter trying to start a conversation with him?

"Why did you save me? You hate me and I don't necessarily like you much either. There was no reason to." Harry kept walking, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. There was a difference, he had noticed, in his Potions Master. Perhaps it had to do with the Lily and James. Or perhaps with Voldemort. But nonetheless, it was there. A small, hardly noticeable difference.

"What, and let you eventually loose your grip and fall to your death? I'll admit-I certainly don't like and think the school would more often be better off without your trouble-seeking person, but I don't want you dead and I don't hate you, Potter." Severus caught up with Harry, finding the words he said true. He truly did _not _hate Potter. He disliked him, true, but it was more Potter's behaviour than Potter himself. But then, wasn't there a famous Philosopher that wrote that hating one's behaviour is hating one themselves? What really _does_ make up a person? He scowled. He'd have to check his books on Philosophy. " I dislike you."

"But you hated my parents, and you always are saying how similar I am to my father. So, in conclusion, you hate me." Harry did not miss a beat. It was true. Professor Snape was always putting James Potter down and, at the same time, comparing Harry to him. But then, Harry realised, he was seeing another side to his hated Professor. Maybe…Harry didn't dare finish his sentence.

"I didn't hate James, Potter. I hated Black, I'll admit that. But I didn't hate James. You could say, at times I almost felt…well, sorry for him. Not very often, but there were a few times. But the majority of the time I disliked him. And Lily…God, Potter, I _never_ hated Lily. How could I? She was probably the only true friend I had." Severus couldn't understand why he was talking about this to Potter, but he didn't stop. He _couldn't, _he realised. He had to get the feelings off his chest.

Perhaps it was seeing Lily again. Or perhaps due to Voldemort. Or the timing was just right, when he had his guard down. But in any case, he couldn't stop. He had to finish.

"James…he was, well…everyone thought he was perfect. He was a good student, but never really gave his best. He slacked off, which bothered me, because there were students who tried a lot harder than he did and never got the grades. He always had a group of followers, following him around. Like he was God Himself, or something similar. He was rich, and always had the best of everything. He was cocky, thought he was invincible. He played these pranks all the time, and often on the un-popular students. They were meant to be funny, but they were cruel, Potter. If you already have few friends, and then the next morning you wake up, not being able to talk without burping, or having green hair, or smelling…" Severus shook his head. " But he was always viewed as the best. A perfect role model, perfect grades, perfect. He wasn't even close.

"I was never close to James, Potter, so I don't know all the details. All I know is what I observed my self, from rumours and from Lily. Lily was always a good friend of James, and, for the most part, a peace keeper between the two of us. So, I wouldn't call myself an authority on the situation, but I _do _know enough.

"James' mother was depressed, Potter. Your grandmother was _not _a happy woman. It had to do with James's father, who-well, I'm not really sure. All I know is that James barely knew his father, if at all. Apparently the two divorced before James was born and his mother left. There was some-well, these are mostly rumours, but people said that James's father was in the Dark Arts and his mother left because of that. That she couldn't let her feelings go, even though he was Dark. Or, rumours that she had never married at all, that the ring she wore was a fake. Or she had had an affair with her own brother. I don't know what was true, or not, but I _do _know that in any case, she had problems.

"Like I said, I didn't know James's father. But the rumours were enough. Death Eater, Dark Wizard, Vampire, Demon, I remember one rumour where a Seventh Year-we were in our Sixth- Slytherin said his father was Voldemort himself. Apparently there was a picture that showed the Dark Lord during his Hogwarts years, and I admit, there _is _a bit of a resemblance. Not much, but the hair colour and the blue specks in James's eyes. _That _was preposterous, but it _did _cause rumours and James was called 'Dark Heir' and 'Dark Prince' for a few weeks.

"Then there was his Grandfather, who disliked being called so and was instead called 'Uncle'. He had raised his younger sister for years, until she graduated Hogwarts and disappeared almost a year later. He never recovered, it was said, but treated his own daughter as if she was his lost sister. Basically he was a pathetic man who wouldn't let go of his past. But then the rumours started that she really _was _his sister, somehow sixteen years in the future. Take into account that he had also lost his wife young and had to raise his son on his own. Then the fact that his daughter suddenly appears out of no where. He was probably the most normal, though, out of all of them. He was a bit off, because of losing his wife and sister, but then he regained a daughter and grandson, so it worked out. 

"And your great-uncle. He was-well, _different _than his family. Potters were always known as powerful Light wizards, who always married young and for life. They often were Aurors or at least somewhat involved with Defence against the Dark Arts. They taught it or joined the Ministry to fight against it… And then Brendan Potter came along. He went in to brooms…and he travelled all over. He was a bit of a womaniser, really…never married, but there was talk. Of course, he never had a child- in such an old family, to have a child out of wedlock would be scandalous. But he never married, which was odd in the Potter family, because most of the Potters married the parallel Head Student. Lily married James, Anthony married McKenna, Brighton married Madelia, the line goes on. But Brendan never married, nor produced an Heir. It was considered good that James was born, or else there would have been no one to continue the line. Brendan got a reputation…let's just say that I wouldn't trust him with anything too important. It's kind of odd really, with a mother like he had, you'd expect him to be a bit more sensible, even though he could barely remember her. He _did _do some good things though…he helped work the Nimbus Company up to standards. The Company had been in the family for years, but even though the brooms were always good quality-they never had that racing standard. Brendan Potter changed that."

"Wait…my family created Nimbus?" Harry couldn't help himself from interrupting. He had been silent before, listening to his Professor talk about what he knew of his family…which wasn't necessarily what he had expected. But he was rapturous in it, nonetheless. But to find out he was related to the man who had founded Nimbus…flying truly _was _in his blood.

"Yes. How do you think Professor McGonagall got you a _Nimbus 2000 _for your first year? Let me tell you that the school wouldn't pay for that-not for a top of the line racing broom, and neither would Nimbus just give a broom away. She just wrote a letter explaining your predicament and Daren Withers, the President of the Company and Miles Ferralin, who designs and builds the brooms, got together and sent you one. Daren was a great friend of Brendan Potter's and Miles was a couple of years older than your father but knew him well. And the Firebolt is probably also one of their own brooms. Nimbus usually is the one who makes the professional brooms, under different names, of course." Severus was secretly glad that the conversation had strayed away. Talking about the former generations of Potters wasn't that nice of a thing. Actually, one could say it was down right unpleasant. 

It was a family, in Severus's opinion, that had rode itself into the ground. Starting with Brighton and Madelia Potter who were gone so much fighting against Grindelwald that they left their young son and daughter alone. Anthony Potter had to care for his younger sister of four years and thus had missed out on most of his childhood, completely forced to grow up when his parents died before he had graduated Hogwarts. Severus didn't know much about the first Aurora Potter, James's great-aunt, but he had heard that she had run off to marry some unsavoury young fellow and that if her parents had actually been there, they might have forced her into some common sense and have hindered her running off. But no one really talked about it, and when Severus had once spoken about the matter to Minerva McGonagall, he had gotten an answer of 'you would never understand, Severus, and the matter doesn't concern you anyway. Let me just say that Aurora Potter was a wonderful person'.

So he hadn't mentioned it since. But he still had his views, some that were fuelled by his family and some that were made after meeting James Potter. There was definitely something off with that family. But he was brought back into reality when Harry began to talk again.

"Awesome…" Harry trailed off. He knew he should feel more thrilled, but it seemed that nothing was very exciting at the moment. After all, even though he was learning amazing things about his family, most of them weren't very favourable. He petted Sal unconsciously. "What happened to them all, I mean, my dad's family?"

"They're all dead. Your great-grandfather and grandmother were killed by Voldemort and so was your great-uncle, though at a different time, later on." Severus sighed. "It was a tragedy, most people said. The Potters are a _very _old, _powerful _and _Light_ wizarding line. They're rich and influential and like I said, usually on the side of the Light. Most are Aurors, and they're almost always Prefects and Head students. They also have a tradition of marrying right out of Hogwarts, usually their parallel Head student, as I hinted at earlier." They both plodded on through the underbrush. Silence reigned for a while as they both thought over various things that were not that important at all.

"Why do you dislike me?" Harry surprised even himself at his question. To blatantly ask Professor Snape _why _he disliked Harry, well, that was like asking for an hour long discussion and then a death warrant. Or perhaps in the other order; first death warrant and _then _hour long discussion.

But to his great surprise, his Potions Professor seemed to not take offence, and even began to answer. "I disliked you, because I thought that your mother did not mean anything to you. Because you seemed just like your father…because you were always getting fawned over, because you're always treated like a 'wonder child'-"

Harry snorted, causing his teacher to look at him sharply. "Do you _really _think I'm treated like a wonder child, Professor? Because I'm not. Not at all. Until I received my Hogwarts letter, I was treated like shit by my relatives. I wasn't allowed to ask questions, I wasn't allowed to play with any of my cousin's toys…I received no new clothes. I lived in a _cupboard _under the stairs.

"The summer between my first and second years started okay. The Dursleys seemed a bit frightened that I could do magic, and stayed away from me, for the most part. But then a House Elf performed a Hovering Charm and I got a warning from this 'Mathilda Hopkirk', informing me, and my relatives dually, that I wasn't allowed to do magic. I got shut into my room and received hardly anything to eat. But then Ron rescued me and I was okay.

"Summer between Second and Third Years…well, I stayed in my room mostly, until Aunt Marge came and started talking about how my parents were worthless people, that my mother was a tramp, that my father wasn't any better…and I exploded. Well, I exploded Aunt Marge, that is. I blew her up, like a balloon. That caused my Uncle to go nuts, but I was already half way out the door, that time, with my wand in hand, so he didn't do anything. I just ran away to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Between Third and Fourth Year…my nightmares with Voldemort started. But I had Sirius to threaten my Aunt and Uncle with, so they didn't do _too _much. Of course they ended up practically starving me, but that wasn't necessarily on purpose. Dudley was on a diet and the rule is that I always receive less to eat than Dudley. So when Dudley gets half a grapefruit for breakfast, I get even less than that. And then Ron invited me to the Quidditch World Cup, so I didn't have to see them that long." Here Harry stopped talking, taking a few deep breaths. Severus watched him closely. Was Potter _crying_?

"But this summer, Professor, well, I don't know what happened. They were still sore for the Weasleys coming to get me last summer, because Fred and George fed my cousin a Ton-Tongue-Toffee, and Mr Weasley had to shrink Dudley's tongue. Not to mention that they came by Floo and had to blast the fireplace open… So as soon as we got home, I got shoved into the cupboard again. I hadn't slept in there since I was ten, so it was a hard fit. And that was just the beginning.

"Dudley used to beat me up, when he could catch me. And I'd get the occasional slap, or shove. I remember Dudley once shoved me down the stairs when I was nine…I think I might have broken a few bones. But then, the next day, they were almost healed. So I don't know what to think. In any case," Harry started stroking Sal and took a few deep breathes, "I was abused, but not too badly. Nothing too remarkable, nothing that would show. Until this summer, that is. 

"Dudley hadn't lost any weight, he had gained more. He was failing in school and was declaring that it was my fault. 'Harry magiked me!' he'd cry out. At school, they assumed he was mentally unstable, which also made Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon even madder. So when I got home, everything was suddenly my fault.

"I had always been treated like a servant, but this time they gave me _unimaginable _amounts of work. And I had to finish them all before it was dark. Whenever I 'did' something, I got slapped, punched, kicked, you name it. And Dudley made things even worse. I'll admit that Aunt Petunia didn't really do anything too bad, but Uncle Vernon and Dudley more than made up for it.

" I was constantly in pain, I had constantly broken bones. But they all seemed to heal over night…I have bruises and scars and I tried writing to Dumbledore, to let me go to Ron's, but he said I couldn't. And I guess that if I had told him, he might have let me…but I was stupid, and thought I deserved it.

"The TriWizard Tournament last year just-I don't know even, Professor. I was convinced that it was all my fault, that Cedric died because of me. And the dreams…I wasn't having _visions_, but I was still replaying the scene, over and over again. I'd wake up screaming, which caused my Uncle to get even more madder at me, because I was too loud. 

"I was convinced that I deserved everything I got, so I didn't fight back, or run away, like I could have. I was too…defeated. I even debated once turning myself in to Voldemort. But then…I started having these dreams. There was a woman, she was pretty, and fairly young, perhaps eighteen or so. And she'd talk to me while I slept. She convinced me not to turn myself in, not to do anything drastic. I assume I'm probably indebted to her, but then again, she probably doesn't even exist. I-"

"A woman, you say?" Severus cut Harry off. He couldn't believe it. If Potter was right…

"Yes. She was young, like I said, with dark hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a black dress…like something out of the Middle Ages, perhaps. And she was sad…and she sang. Always these haunting melodies, but they made me feel better…I 'd ask her questions, but she never answered. She knew what I was thinking though. She convinced me not to- she told me I was needed…that I shouldn't do anything rash." Harry trailed off, sighing as he observed his Professor.

Professor Snape was standing there, gripping a branch of a tree that was slowly turning his hand blue. But he didn't seem to notice, which Harry silently laughed at. Sal noticed it too, and began to hiss in laughter. "Potter…we have to tell the Headmaster, first thing. I believe…" He shook his head.

Harry, however, was now interested. "What's so important? Professor, what's going on?"

Severus rubbed his eyes, noticed his blue hands and cursed. "I'm not positive, Potter, but I believe you might have been helped by a Genua. Or a Banshee. Since both these creatures are rare, it's best to let the Headmaster know. But since I'm not positive, there's an even bigger need to tell him. There are many dangerous creatures that Dream-Travel and getting caught up in one is _not _a good thing." He began to continue through the Forest.

Harry ran to catch up. "Wait, what's a Genua? And don't Banshees foretell death?"

"A Genua is a spirit who attaches themselves to a person. They're usually a relative and feel like they have to protect them. _They _don't have ulterior motives, Potter, but there are cousins to them, who have. Ask the Headmaster more about them, if you need to. They've died, or have their souls separated from their bodies, which gives them the power to travel through the different planes. And there are different kinds of banshees, Potter. Most foretell death, that is true. But some also are there to protect someone, whose death is very near." Professor Snape decided to change the subject, before Harry could ask any more questions. Dreaming was a subject that he did _not_ want to get into with Potter. There was too much to it and too many secrets to be given away. But he inwardly groaned as the only topic he could think of that would bring Potter's attention away from Dreaming was almost as unpleasant as Dreaming. "I was supposed to take care of you, when your parents died, Potter." 

He succeeded. Harry was too shocked to continue questioning him on the subject. "What? But Sirius-"

"Though Black was your godfather, Lily wasn't to convinced in his abilities of taking care of a one-year-old. I don't blame her." He said dryly. He decided that if he kept walking straight ahead, he wouldn't have to pay attention to Potter. "In any case, before they performed Fidelus, Lily and James wrote that in the event of Black not being able to take you, I was to receive custody. Lily never trusted Peter…so I wonder quite often _why_ she trusted him with her life, and Remus was a were-wolf. Were-wolves, under Ministry law, are not allowed to have custody of children under Hogwarts age. And you know what happened to Black. Of course, at the time, they did not know what was to happen. Lily explained to me that if Sirius ended up dying or so, was when I was to step in. Unfortunately, the Headmaster did not share her views.

"At the time, I was quite depressed myself. I had just began teaching that year and it didn't help to have students, who from Third Year and up, knew me as a student, and knew Lily and James as well. I had to wait a year before feeling composed enough to take you on. And then Professor Dumbledore said he couldn't let me have you- though I was no Death Eater anymore, many people, including former Death Eaters viewed me as one, and leaving the 'Boy-Who-Lived' in my care would be a disaster.

"I didn't see you until you were Sorted and was quite shocked. I assumed you'd have more of your mother in you, but your looks are almost entirely your father's. Unfortunately. And then your behaviour, I was convinced that you were just like him. I disliked you instantly. Especially because it seemed you did not try in any of your classes…just like your father. You are not stupid, Potter, and you'd be brilliant in Potions, if only you'd actually pay attention in class and study your books. Because of these factors, and the fact your mother _died_ to save you, and you seemed not to care at all, I disliked you." Severus stopped. And before he could stop himself, he quickened his step and said, "Therefore I apologise, Potter, for believing you were your father."

Harry stood there, in the forest, watching his Professor hurry away, frozen in place. Professor Snape, who had always disliked Harry, had _apologised. _And then he realised that he could barely see his teacher any more and that he was soon going to be left alone in the forest. "Professor! Wait!" He hurried off after him.

But by then they were almost out of the forest and Harry could see Hagrid's cabin in front of them. There was no more chance to talk to Professor Snape and Harry could almost sense them going back to hated Professor and hated Student.

***

"Let me try." Lily held her right hand over her head and swirled her pointer and middle finger over her head counter-clockwise twice before snapping them. Instantly her appearance began to change. Dark red became light brown less curly, more wavy hair and bright green became hazel eyes. Her face changed a little, but not much. She smiled in new light lilac robes. "And?"

"You look wonderful, Lils." James grinned and clapped his hands as he repeated the same. Instantly a man was standing there with actual controllable medium brown hair, blue eyes and dark green robes.

Arabella applauded slightly as Minerva nodded in approval. "You know, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to seeing such displays of Power again. Harry hasn't began to show yet and that's slightly worrying me." Arabella looked James and Lily down, inspecting every angle. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Never fear, Arabella, Harry had definitely proved his capability. His appearance in my office last night proves it, as well as that glow. Those of us Sensitive are going to either begin shielding our eyes or have Harry learn to turn down his Glow."

Minerva nodded. "Quite right. He's turned fifteen, he should start learning now. But you two will have to teach him, Lily, James. As far as I know, besides Harry and you two, there is no one else who has the Power. And there are only so few left who are Sensitive to it."

"Yes, Minerva, you are right. But now we must move on. Lily and James, you two will need new names. Obviously you can't teach as Lily and James Potter…perhaps something that has roots in your names?" Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Marie and Anthony Evans? Easy to remember but not obvious to any one else."

"That's fine, Pro-Albus. But what about history?" James fixed his glasses. 

"I doubt the students will be that curious. I think it is enough you say you are pure-blooded so the Slytherins are more…obeying." And with that, Professor Dumbledore left the room to go into his office. "I must write the Daily Prophet and announce that the position is filled."

***

I've got it finished, I've got it finished. And on my vacation, I also got Chapters 9 and 10 done, so I plan on updating every two weeks or so…less if you guys are good. 

I _think_ everything's pretty much been explained in this chapter, so I'm not going to write anything here. If you _do_ have questions, please e-mail me/leave a review/join my group so I can answer it.

Sorry that the James/Lily bit is so short, but the main content of the chapter is the conversation between Harry and Severus. 

Chapter 9: Snape tells Dumbledore, Harry and Sal have two talks, Harry ends up in the Hospital Wing, we find out what's wrong with Lily, we learn a bit more about Harry's views on Lily and James, and an old friend is introduced.

-Myra, 10/26/03


	9. Complications

Before I start this Chapter, let me address a few points. 

First, Snape and Harry's discussion last chapter. Several of you commented on this. It _will_ be important, Harry and Snape's relationship…, no slash of course, but one of friendship. Harry needs someone in his life who will always be truthful and not hold anything back. Not only with the Lily and James thing, but also with many other obstacles Harry needs to get through. He has friends his own age, but he needs an adult he can relate to and he finds this in Snape.

Sal and Harry are more evident in this chapter and he and Harry will definitely have many more important conversations. Sal has a purpose like Snape's-someone to be there for Harry and let him know that he isn't alone and there are people, er, _things_ that understand him. As to if he speaks English, this will later be addressed in this chapter.

As for what Sensitive and Power are, I hope to explain them in Chapter 11, if not fully. After all, they're quite intensive branches of magic. But _Hexe605_, you are pretty much there…actually, you managed to explain it quite simply, unlike the explanation Harry's going to have to hear…

And now that I've answered some questions, I present to you Chapter 9.

***

Chapter 9: Complicated

***

"Headmaster!" Snape slammed the office door close, leaping over the steps, hurrying to get there. It was most important that Dumbledore was informed over Potter's dreams. There were several situations that came to mind, but the one he liked the least seemed to be the most probable.

But he got a shock when two strangers walked out of a small room to the side, in the company of the Headmaster. The woman had light brown wavy hair and hazel eyes, with a kind face. The man, he guessed to be her husband, for they were both holding hands tightly, had medium brown coloured hair, blue eyes and a mischievous grin. 

Letting go of his wife's hand, he walked up to the startled Potions Master. He held out his own hand and after scrutinizing the man, Severus decided to take it, wondering if that might not have been the best idea. "Anthony Evans, my wife Marie and I are taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. And you must be Severus Snape, the Potions Master."

Snape nodded slowly, annoyed. It seemed Dumbledore _had_ managed to find a teacher at the last minute. And he had _wanted_ that job. "Correct." He said icily. "How would you know that?"

And he suddenly got a bad feeling as the man grinned even more. "Well, I was asking about the teachers and they said that the Potions Master was the guy who never washed his hair, bathed, always wore black and looked like a vampire bat. And I saw you and said 'that's _got_ to be-'"

"James Anthony Potter, you _better_ stop baiting Severus or else you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!"

Snape scowled even more if that were possible. James Potter had managed to prank him. Again. One thing about his death that Severus had enjoyed was the fact that Lupin was never one much for playing pranks, Black was in Azkaban and thus unable to play pranks, Pettigrew was too stupid to play pranks, but he was considered dead anyway and Potter was dead. No more Marauders. Until the abominable Weasley twins showed up, Potter showed up, Black escaped and now Potter senior was back. 

It definitely wasn't going to be a good year.

But before Severus could curse James into oblivion, or at least wipe that damn smirk off of his face, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Severus, before you curse Professor Evans, is there something you wanted? You came in here making quite the scene."

Severus sighed and giving James Potter one last glare, turned to the Headmaster. "Yes. I found Potter Jr and we had a _discussion_. He revealed a few things to me, Headmaster, which caused me some alarm."

"Is Harry all right?" Lily suddenly interrupted, her new brown eyes filled with tears. 

Severus rolled his eyes. "Potter's fine. He has a new friend, but he's otherwise his usual self. But he told me something alarming about his summer."

Lily instantly turned white and Severus had a hard time remembering that it was Lily and not some stranger in the office. He had to admit that he preferred Lily's other looks better than her 'Marie' disguise. James crinkled his forehead and Dumbledore looked grave.

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore finally said, his eyes meeting Severus's. "And where is Harry?"

"I found him in the Forbidden Forest. He was glowing again, but so bright it was impossible to look at him. He found a snake, a quite rare one, though I can't place the name. But it was on our way out of the Forest that Potter began talking to me. He has dreams, Headmaster, but not just ordinary dreams. He says that there is often a woman in his dreams, stopping him from doing anything rash. He says that he would have probably killed himself if it weren't for that woman. She'd sing to him, talk to him, reassure him. 

"I think that he's under the influence of a Genua or a banshee or something similar. But then again it could be something sent by Voldemort, though Potter _did_ say it had stopped him from turning himself in to Voldemort and you'd think anything sent by Voldemort would _encourage_ that."

Lily looked worried, even more worried than before if that were possible and found a chair, lowering herself into it. "I don't suppose he said anything about us?"

Severus closed his eyes, shaking his head. He hated to let Lily down, but it was true. Potter had said nothing about Lily or James. It had been he had done the talking and most of the talking consisted of the past, not of the presence. "No, he did not say a thing."

Dumbledore walked behind his desk, pulling out a book that sat on a shelf nearby. "Severus, what you have told me is not unexpected. Harry shall stay here for the rest of the summer, the few weeks we have left, that is, and we will try to learn about his dreams."

"Pro-Albus, do you know what is wrong with Harry?" James looked up from the hole he was staring in the floor. 

"I have only an educated guess, James, but I hope that it is not true."

***

Harry flopped down in the Gryffindor Common Room. It had taken some work to convince the Fat Lady to let him in without a password, but after pointing out to her that it was summer, he was in Gryffindor and that no one else was there, she finally grudgingly let him in.

Sal was taking in the sights of his new Master's living quarters. Although Harry had tried to convince Sal not to call him Master and just Harry, Sal had finally settled at 'Master Harry'.

Harry decided to let the matter go.

****

"Sal, why are they here?" He decided to say instead, staring into the flames that had suddenly appeared when he thought that a fire might be nice. Sal didn't need any explaining.

****

Because they were called here.

Harry shut his eyes. "**But I don't _want_ them here, Sal. I don't need them and they're nothing to me."**

Sal stayed silent for a while. It seemed as if he were thinking. **I do not know, Master Harry. Perhaps they are here because you _will_ need them.**

****

"But I _have_ everything I need. And I don't need someone pretending that I'm his or her son, when I'm not. They're not my parents. This Lily Potter didn't sacrifice her life for mine, she tried and failed. She's not my mother and this James isn't my father. Even if they truly _were_ my parents, they've missed so much of my life…they don't know anything about _me_, just what I might have been…"Harry sighed, opening his eyes. 

****

The only advice I can give you, Master Harry, is to just proceed how you see fit. Perhaps they _can_ help you, in time. Magic is a very tricky thing and so is Fate.

He watched the flames dance and began to think. "**Sal, what should I do then, while they're here? This James Potter is being quite an idiot and this Lily's so _fragile_. I don't even know what to call them. 'Mum' and 'Dad' are out-they're not my parents and Mr and Mrs Potter seem too _old_. If they're really alternate versions of my parents, they must be in their thirties. So I guess I have to call them 'Lily' and 'James'."**

If that makes you feel right, Master Harry. I cannot tell you what to do, only guide you. And it worries me, with this coming Darkness...

"**What do you mean, 'this coming Darkness'? Voldemort's back, we know that. But is he going to do anything really big?"**

Sal shrugged, at least as much as a snake could.** I do not know, Master Harry. I-** he hesitated. **No, I cannot say anything yet. It is too uncertain and I do not wish to mislead you with a half-truth.**

Harry sighed, dropping his heads in his hands. **"All I want is just to be _normal_. Not some freak. Not some orphaned kid whose parents have magically reappeared-except that they aren't really his parents, but from an Alternate Universe. Not some kid who has a Dark Wizard after him for some unknown reason. Not some kid who can talk to snakes-no offence. Not some kid who has dreams and visions and had to be talked out of killing himself by a woman in a _dream_. **

"Hell, I still don't know what to believe, Sal. I mean, she was just a _dream_, but then she seemed so real. And the way she talked. She seemed to know me. And-"

She did, Sal interrupted. **She did know you. Or perhaps you not personally, but she has a connection with you.**

Harry blinked. **But-who is she then? And how does she have a connection with me?"**

****

It's not my right to answer. You'll have to be patient, Master Harry.

"_Patient_? I'm _tired_ of being patient. No one seems to tell me _anything_ and it's really beginning to annoy me."

I do not wish to hide anything from you, Master Harry, but there are certain things that I may not reveal. Snakes follow a code, Master Harry, and this code cannot be broken, otherwise I will loose my power of Seeing and turn into a normal garden snake. You must learn about certain things yourself.

Harry said decided to say nothing and just stared into the flames. He watched as they danced around, twisting and turning as he wished, making shapes and figures, finally morphing into the one face that haunted his dreams nightly, who had kept him on this earth, who had-

"Harry James Potter!" Harry jumped back, the face disappearing as his concentration broke. Turning around to glare at the person behind him, he was shocked to see his Head of House.

Professor McGonagall was standing there, arms crossed. "We've been wondering where you were, Potter. Professor Snape told us that as soon as you got out of the Forest you ran off in one direction while he returned to the Headmaster's Office."

Harry shrugged, his attention returning to the flames. Professor McGonagall noticed this however. "Strange," she said, "that there is a fire going. The House Elves know to keep the fires out during the summer." But even as she said this, she noticed the odd quality of the flames and made a mental note to talk to the Headmaster later.

Harry ignored this and closed his eyes, letting the flames take control. He had no conscious idea what he was doing, but unconsciously he knew that it was right. He let the heat slide over him, hot to the touch but not burning, more a comfortable feeling that made him wish never to leave. And the face was there again, but this time attached to a body, the same young woman who would spend hours in his dreams, comforting him.

And as he saw her, she reached out a hand and Harry reached for it. He knew that he should take it, that he _had_ to take it. The distance between their out-reached hands was steadily closing as Harry walked towards the silent and motionless figure and soon he was almost there. With one last step he reached out his hand, leaning forwards to take her hand in his.

Their hands touched.

And he fell into blackness.

***

He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. It was the same feeling he had had at Mrs Figg's, different somehow. Instead of the darkness he had seen before, this time he still saw darkness, but also different shapes in different colours and brightness. He blinked as the shapes formed into the outlines of people. Three were quite tall, while one was shorter than the rest and the other two were of an average height. 

The tallest was a dark blue colour, shining very brightly. Harry could tell that this meant he was very powerful and guessed that it was Professor Dumbledore. The next two, one shorter than the rest, were both in a silver colour, both shining even brighter than the blue one (Professor Dumbledore). Harry took it to mean that those were Lily and James.

The other tall one was shining black, but with a thread of silver mixed in. The black was very dark and Harry decided that this meant that it was a powerful wizard. He also decided that it had to be Professor Snape, unfortunately, which meant that his Professor happened to be very powerful. Something he wasn't necessarily sure if it were a good thing or not.

The next to shapes were fairly bright, one the same dark blue as Professor Dumbledore, what Harry took to be Arabella and the other was a reddish colour, most likely Professor McGonagall.

As long as he couldn't open his eyes, he decided to listen to the conversation. It seemed like an excellent idea of how to get information without having to spy, eavesdrop of wait for a long period of time.

"…Trance." That must be Professor McGonagall.

"It is as I expected, Minerva." Dumbledore, definitely.

"And that would be?" Hmm…Snape. There was that same haughtiness in the voice.

"I still do not wish to say it, Severus. It fits all the signs, but even I can be mistaken and I wish to observe him more. If I truly _am_ right, then this has many grave consequences, but also has good merits."

"But you're _never_ wrong!" James, the idiot. It had to be.

A chuckle. "James, as proud as I am to hear you say that, I am wrong occasionally. For instance, I never released that Peter was the spy, nor that Tom Riddle was going to turn evil. I may be right most of the time, but I'm often very wrong."

"Well, Albus, any insight then into what's going to happen with Harry?" Hmm… that was a hard one…must be Mrs Figg.

"At the moment, I think the only thing we can do is wait. Harry has many secrets, several that even I know nothing about and I doubt he knows himself."

"But then, Professor-er, I mean Albus, what about Harry? Are you sure he'll be all right?" That had to be Lily. Harry recognised her wavering voice.

Just then another light appeared. It was a light pink and not _that_ bright, but still bright. "All right, Professor Evans, he'll be fine. But now I have to throw you out. He's my patient and he needs his rest, not to be pestered by teachers, Headmasters or relatives of Headmasters. Now _out_!" Madame Pomfrey, no question there. 

He felt himself being lifted up, and Madame Pomfrey muttered something about 'having Potter in here _before _the term starts, wonder how many times he'll be in here _this_ year'. And then he felt a cool liquid being poured down his throat and felt a feeling of calmness before settling into a deep sleep.

***

When he woke up again, this time being able to open his eyes fully, he found Lily Potter asleep in the chair next to him, his hand clutched tightly in hers. He tried tugging his hand, but it made her hold on tighter, beginning to whimper about not ever letting him go.

So he sighed and crossed his arms as best as he could, which didn't work too well, and waited for someone to rescue his hand, which he was slowly loosing the feeling of.

Luckily, after a few minutes Madame Pomfrey walked in, muttering about impolite and ungrateful wizards in Hogsmeade who were stupid enough to punch out windows when drunk and the local medi-witch being away. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to notice him.

"Er...Madame Pomfrey..." She whirled around, dropping a jar of a purple powder and didn't manage to catch it before it broke on the floor. 

"Potter! You're finally awake. Good, now you can take this medicine, it should help clear your head while I clean up _this_ mess...what an annoyance it will be. Honestly, Powdered Froschen is hard to get and it stains terribly..." Her back was now turned to him as she poured out a goblet of a steaming liquid.

"Come Potter, here it is, this ought to help you-" She held it out to him.

"But my head's fine." He weakly protested as Madame Pomfrey came barring down at him. 

"No it isn't, Potter, now take this." She waited impatiently as Harry reached for it with his left hand, visibly shaking. He had enough bad experiences with medicines from Madame Pomfrey that he knew it was going to be unpleasant. And sure enough it was. Until he spilled a drop on his sheet and it hissed, burning a hole right through it.

"Careful, Potter! It's very potent! Use both hands!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'd love to, Madame Pomfrey, but it's sort of hard to do, seeing how Lily has my right hand."

Madame Pomfrey at least looked a bit shocked. "Oh, of course." She studied the sleeping woman. "Well, then we'll just have to wake her up. Surgio!"

Lily slowly opened her eyes as a yellow spell hit her. She blinked a few times before dropping Harry's hand, rubbing her own eyes. "Poppy...what time is it?"

"About eight, Lily. But Harry needed his hand back and you wouldn't let go."

Lily looked shocked, turning to Harry. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to- I-"

"It's okay." He flatly said, his vision trained on the woman who seemed to be blinking back tears. "There's no reason to cry about it."

Unfortunately this made her cry even harder. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, slowly sliding under his blankets until only his face showed and his arm holding the goblet was free. "Er...Lily? Everything's fine, there's nothing to cry about...Lily?" For when Harry addressed her as Lily, she began to cry even harder.

He looked worriedly to Madame Pomfrey who was observing them both, stone faced. But as Harry turned to her, she turned around her self, reaching upon a shelf for a bottle of tablets. She shook a few out, took another goblet and poured water into it, dropping the tablets in. Then she handed it to Lily. 

"There, dear, here, drink this. It will make you feel better. There isn't any chance...well...you're not pregnant, are you?"

Lily stopped crying immediately, though Harry wasn't sure if it was due to the goblet or due to the question. Her cheeks slowly began to turn red and she coughed. "Oh, no, Poppy, I'm not, for sure I'm not. I'm on the Potion..."

Madame Pomfrey relaxed visibly. "Very well then, Lily. But I have to admit with your proneness to tears, it seems as if there's something wrong with you, and pregnancy would fit your symptoms perfectly."

Lily shook her head, handing the medi-witch the goblet back and stood up. "It's, well…" She looked down. "I'm not pregnant, Poppy and I'm in good health, I just missed out on my medication today, but I should be fine, just a bit down...I think I ought to go now." And she hurried off, leaving both Harry and Madame Pomfrey to stare after her.

Harry made a face as Madame Pomfrey handed him the goblet again. _Lily's acting really odd..._

***

Lily was quite embarrassed the way Harry and Madame Pomfrey had seen her fall apart like that, but there was nothing she could do short of using a Memory Charm, and that would have been stupid. Plus she doubted that they would do anything to ridicule her for that. Dr Libelle always said that she shouldn't be ashamed of it- and she wasn't for the most part. But she didn't like to seem so vulnerable to Harry, someone who she greatly admired and wanted to earn his trust.

So she hurried to the rooms she and James had been sharing with Harry. A day had passed since Harry had blacked out in the fire and now she suspected that James would be eating breakfast. After a bit of discussion, Dumbledore had said that it would be best if she and James always wore their disguises when out of their chambers. And since she knew James preferred to have his messy hair-for some reason that she had never found out after knowing him for the last twenty-three years-she knew he would be in their Chambers, where he could keep his unruly hair.

Whispering the password, she climbed in the main room, where different books were thrown all over. She sighed. James was definitely _not_ the neatest person in the world. "James? James? Where are you...?" She trailed off, trying to take deep breaths so she wouldn't start crying again. She had cried enough lately.

"Lily?" James appeared, a pot in his hand and his front covered in flour. But when he appeared, Lily couldn't stop and started sobbing, her feet dropping out from underneath her, allowing her to crumble on the ground. Or at least she _would _have if James hadn't lunged to get her before she hit. After all, Harry's Seeker skills had to come from _somewhere_.

He had dropped the pan in his haste and a brownish liquid was now covering the floor, but they both ignored it. James picked her up, cradling her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Come on, Lil, let's out you to bed."

He laid her down in the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin and climbed in next to her, stroking her back as she turned to her side. "It's all right, love, don't cry. I don't suppose you have your medication with?"

Lily shook her head, sobbing more quietly now. "No...no, I don't. But Madame Pomfrey thought I'm pregnant and Harry doesn't understand a thing...no one understands! Perhaps the world would be better off with out me..." She sobbed louder. "I know I should have died, but I didn't and that was the worst mistake of my life...I should just end it now...then I'd be gone and everything would be all right...I don't-"

"Lily!" James shook her as she began to hiccup, for she was sobbing so hard. He hated when she did this and it also made him sick with worry. All the other times she had reacted like this...well, he didn't really want to think of them. But he knew how serious her condition was. "Lily Marie Potter! Get a hold of yourself! Lily! You're fine! You're perfectly fine! Harry's here! Voldemort's not here! Come on, everything's fine!"

But it didn't help any. For soon Lily began to scream. Loudly, with out stopping. Ear-splitting, actually. James cringed but did the only thing he could. He picked her up again, ignoring her thrashing and ran out of the bedroom to the fireplace in the main room. With one hand, thus letting her feet go; he grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Headmaster's office!"

And with a flash of flames, they were gone.

***

It is impossible to Floo into Hogwarts, unless you go straight to the Headmaster's office or know the passwords to the Common Rooms. But you can Floo inside of Hogwarts and this is what James had done.

Luckily Dumbledore was there, laughing over the muggle funnies section in some newspaper. But when he heard the screams coming through the fireplace, his expression turned graved and he stood up as James appeared with a thrashing and screaming Lily.

"James! What is this?" He shouted, grabbing his wand and throwing a Stunner at Lily. It unfortunately missed and hit a portrait instead, stunning its occupant. 

James held onto Lily tighter. "That isn't going to help, Dumbledore, when she's like this she manages to block every spell thrown at her. We need a _Calming Potion_."

Dumbledore looked at him sharply. "A _Calming_ Potion? I think you ought to explain, James."

James winced as Lily managed to get him in the mouth. "Oww-I will, but later. Does Madame Pomfrey have something like that?"

"No-there's really no need. Plus it's prescribed; we'd need a doctor's prescription. But-wait, let me talk to Selene. She might be able to do something." He hurriedly threw something in the fireplace where instantly a head of a woman appeared. 

"Dumbledore?" She asked, obviously confused. It was a young woman, with reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. James recognised her-she had been a Slytherin in his year, but in his world she was dead, for the Death Eaters had killed her a few years ago. She, however, had been in the Order and thusly trusted. James didn't know her well, but Lily however had been sort of friends with her at Hogwarts and afterwards in the Order they were fairly close.

"Ah, Selene. We have an emergency here and I need a prescription for a _Calming_ Potion. Could you please write one?"

She frowned. "Well, I need to know the dosage-and what is that screaming?" For Lily had changed once again from whimpering to letting out ear-splitting screams. 

Dumbledore eyed her. "The reason we need the Potion."

"Oh-" But before she could say anything else, James cut in, shouting. 

"The dosage is two spoon fills, Selene, and you might want to make it quick-Oww!"

Lily had managed to beam him again.

Selene's eyes widened as she took in James and Lily Potter. "_James_? _James Potter?_"

He nodded before he ducked one of Lily's hands, which was quite hard because he was still holding her. "Right, now could you please-Oww-hurry?"

Selene stared open-mouthed until she seemed to get a hold of herself and nodded her head. "You know what, I think I'll just send you the Potion over, with out a prescription at the moment. I think _that_ is a bit more important and then I'll get you a prescription...wait a minute." She turned around and disappeared out of view, but the sounds of her rummaging around could be heard as she called out to someone named Anne if they could get her a _Calming Potion _for an emergency.

Soon she appeared again, the potion bottle clutched tightly in her hands as she grabbed her wand and stepped through the flames. "Good Lord, I think you ought to explain everything to me," she said as she measured out the potion in Dumbledore's office.

"We will, we will, just hurry up!" James muttered as he adjusted his grip on his now sobbing wife, who still unfortunately seemed to be thrashing around like mad.

Selene said nothing, but as she poured a spoonful down Lily's throat and watched her quiet down enough to pour in another spoonful, her expression said it all. And she voiced it as well when Lily finally relaxed into unconsciousness.

"What the hell is going on?"

***

"May I _please_ leave now?"

"No." 

"But Madame Pomfrey-" Harry tried again, futilely. 

"I said no, Mr Potter and I mean it. I'll tie you to the bed if you try to climb out again. You were out almost a day and I want you in here for observation." Madame Pomfrey pulled the bed-hangings closed and turned away.

Harry humphed and crossed his arms, glaring at the white curtains. "Well, at least tell me where Sal is."

"Sal?"

"My snake," he clarified, switching positions.

Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains away. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Professor McGonagall said nothing over a snake when she brought you in here and I certainly haven't seen it either. Now _rest_!" She pulled the curtains together again and Harry glared at them.

"It's not fair."

****

Not everything is fair, Master Harry.

Harry almost jumped as he saw Sal slither across his sheet.** "You can understand English? And what are you doing here?"**

Sal hissed in what Harry took to be laughter. **No, Master Harry, I do not understand human speech. But I read your feelings, Master. They were quite evident. And as to coming here, I crawled inside your shirt when the other witch-**

"Professor McGonagall."

-Professor McGonagall then, transported you here. And then while they were examining you, I crawled underneath the bed and waited until you were awake and alone.

Harry sighed. "**Well that's all right then. I was just worried about what they might do to you. I have a feeling that they're not going to be too thrilled about me having a snake..."**

You're most likely right, Master. Sal curled up around his arm. **But I think right now it might be best to sleep. I believe that She wants to talk to you.**

Harry didn't ask who the 'She' was-he already knew. **"I guess I will...it's just that sleeping's boring."**

Sal laughed again. **That might be so, but she can teach you a lot. Go talk to her.**

Harry hesitated. **"But it's never...well, pleasant when I talk to her. It seems something bad always happens."**

Sal squeezed Harry's arm, trying to be reassuring. **That might be so, Master Harry, but it is important.**

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath. He _hated_ having dreams like that, even though he knew that they always helped. But he felt vulnerable during them and that wasn't a feeling he liked. **"All right then, Sal, I will. Just hope that nothing too bad happens..."**

And he fell asleep.

***

If you kill me, I won't be able to update. As for my progress-working on Chapter 11, I'll post Chapter 10 in two weeks, like I always seem to be doing, unless you guys are *very* good and give me lots of reviews. Because to tell the truth-getting feedback is the best motivation. After all, I already know what's going to happen-it's my story. So why bother to type every chapter up and spend hours on developing characters and making every thing come together just for myself?

Anyway, Selene has been introduced. Sal and Harry have talked, you get a bit more of Harry's view on James and Lily, you've learned what was wrong with Lily to an extent and you're also learning a bit about Harry and what's going on with him.

Chapter 10: Lily's condition is fully explained, Harry has his dream and has a talk with Sal, Minerva and Arabella have a discussion, James reveals something and Sirius and Remus arrive, finally.

I think that sums it up. So _please_ review, even if it's a simple 'good' or 'bad'. Remember, I don't get paid for doing this and I _am_ busy. Anyway, expect to see me back in about two weeks.

And if you hit my 200 review mark, _please_ leave you e-mail address or profile so I can reward you…the two people who hit 150 and 175 didn't…

-Myra, 11/7/03


	10. It's been so long, I don't remember the ...

AN: I know that many of you thought that I had discontinued this- and I understand. I would most likely feel the same way as well, if a fic that I was reading wasn't updated in over six months. The truth is that I am extremely sorry. There were circumstances that led to me not wanting to update/ being unable to update.

I believe it started in November, two weeks after I had poster Chap. 9 and was planning on posting Chapter 10. I became aware of a _huge_ mistake I had made- which thanks to a reviewer/friend has now been fixed. Thanks a lot, by the way- you've helped me a lot. I fixed it and was preparing to post it. I even had the author's note done- the review responses- it was ready to be uploaded. But I saved it on a disk, and when I came back to upload it, the disk was missing. It turns out that my cousin, then three, found it and, well, _destroyed_ it. Now- that wouldn't have been such a bad thing, except the fact that the copy I had on my computer was outdated and not even really finished.

I still called it up and started to edit it. My goal was to post before December. And then…a friend and I got into a car accident. This girl is one of my best friends. We've known each other for ages, we know each other's families, and we've always been in the same school, same grade and sometimes same class. She loves dancing and is an excellent dancer. One evening we were on our way home from watching a performance, when we got into a car accident.

The car was totaled and she was almost killed. I had a concussion and a few other injuries which were more annoying than anything else. Because of my injuries, I was unable to update for a while. But after I was _physically_ able to write, I wasn't _mentally_ able to. My friend had almost _died_. She was in a coma for a month and we thought she wasn't going to wake up. Her parents had even made the decision about cutting off life support should she worsen. Well, she woke up, but she was still in terrible shape. We weren't sure she was even going to walk again and dancing was out of the question, which just about destroyed her. She could have been a professional- and even though she wasn't pursuing it professionally, it still had a great impact on her life.

She did get better and got out of the hospital. That's when the new obstacle for my writing came up- I got a boyfriend. Like I said, I knew her family very well- she had this cousin who she and I grew up with. He's a couple of years older than I am and I hadn't seen him in years. Anyway- throughout the whole ordeal about my friend, the two of us got really close and then hooked up. So add a boyfriend into my life- something that made me even busier.

There's of course the normal school work that has to be done and the fact that I sort of did something asking to switching majors- and about half my classes- that my guidance councilor was about to kill me for… Plus I'm doing next year of my schooling abroad in Europe (Germany). Friends of the family live there and offered to take me in for a year so I could try out school there and since I wasn't about to let a year of school go to waste, I managed to convince them to let me have a _chance_ to prove myself and keep the grades I get (assuming they're good).

Then I wanted to post this about two weeks go- and my boyfriend cut my phone/ modem line when _trying_ to help me with some cables in my apartment. And then my cousin had a baby in Northern California and some cousin x-amount of times removed died, also up north, so we were killing two birds with one trip there and we stayed for a while.

Most people think that in summer you can update faster- I doubt it. This summer's going to be _really_ busy for me. But I have Chapter 11 already written (and saved ample times in the finished version on my computer) and Chapter 12 is half-done, but it's already twenty-three pages…so I'm considering cutting it into two. So hopefully there won't be such a long wait.

As to pairings, which I keep on getting asked, go back to Chapter 2, I believe, where I state quite clearly the pairings. And if you have a problem with them, or you want to discuss something with me, _e-mail_ me! You don't have to wait until I update for one thing, and I do enjoy getting e-mails…

Then: about Snape knowing so much about Potter family history- think of it like this. We all know about the lives of famous people. I mean, it's in all the newspapers and on the news and radio and all over, really. The Potter family was this really famous family. Harry's famous because of defeating Voldemort and all that, but even before that, the Potter family was really well known. I'll get into more family history later, though. The point now is that info about the Potter family was all over, so it's not that odd. It's like knowing about some really famous family, not just person…like, the Kennedys, perhaps (bad example because _I_ know nothing about them, but you get the point). The Potters were gossiped about, had newspaper articles written about them, etc. So Most of what Snape hears is rumors that he's gotten from his family, class mates, etc. _Plus_ he was good friends with Lily, who obviously knew a lot about the family. And at a boarding school…it's really hard to keep things hidden. Plus Snape was later on the _Order,_ which meant he was also privy to other info. So, all these factors made it so that Snape knew about the family.

And as to the relationship between Harry and Snape- I know it's a bit odd at the moment. It should be. Everything's supposed to be really awkward at the moment, especially relationships. So just wait it out.

With Ron- just wait and see. But I'll give you a hint- when I first came up with the plot, I had just broken up with my boyfriend badly and had punched him…and his name was Ron.

Oh yes- and **more**…nice review… but _please_ don't do that again…

Any questions or comments? Review, e-mail me or join my group. Now: on to the long awaited chapter.

**_Chapter 10: _**

****

****

****

"I'd like to know that as well, James. What is going on with Lily?" Dumbledore regarded James seriously.

James laid Lily down on a cot that Dumbledore had transfigured and then stood up, sighing, wiping his hands on his pants. He then let his hand glow white and ran it over his face, where spots of red had appeared, due to Lily's hits. The red subsided and he sighed again, dropping himself into a chair.

"Well...I guess it started after Voldemort attacked us and killed Harry. Lily, well, she took it badly, to say the least. She thought it was her fault. She couldn't hear Voldemort's name or even the usual 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' for almost a year after wards. And Harry's name...it took even longer for her to be able to hear that." James put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths as Selene and Dumbledore both watched him.

"She miscarried that night...she didn't even know she was pregnant. And the fact that she lost Harry and almost died herself-but didn't-everything just became too much for her. She-my God, we should have realised sooner- she was on leave and I-I -I was away, in the office, doing paperwork and some damn reporter comes and knocks on the door and wants to interview her- and she didn't-my God, she tried to _kill_ herself! She took a knife and slashed her wrists. She said she wanted it to be painful, that's why she didn't use the Killing Curse...and she was muggle born; she thought that a muggle method might be better."

Albus Dumbledore had been through many things during his long life of one hundred-forty-eight years. But even he found himself shocked and appalled to hear that Lily Potter-such a remarkable young woman-had tried to take her own life. He studied James's sob-wracked profile, looking even more vulnerable than he had ever seen before. The love between Lily and James Potter was magnificent and he hated to see them both hurting so much. Especially since there was so much more to them, than simply being a normal witch and wizard.

Selene McCaffery was also going through a similar process. Though she hadn't been best friends with Lily Potter, she had known her fairly well, especially when they were older and on Order business. Now, she admitted, she wasn't really sure what was going on-after all, she had attended Lily and James Potter's funerals- but whatever it was, she had rarely seen a man so defeated. And what she had witnessed herself from Lily's screaming and thrashing...she was starting to get a good idea of what was wrong.

James finally managed to stop sobbing and looked up, taking a deep breath. "I'm-well, I'm not a Healer, but I have a bit of their power. There hasn't been a full Healer in years, from what I've heard. But I have enough Power to Heal certain wounds and so I came home and found her almost dead, lying in a puddle of blood. I panicked-I was so shocked; I didn't know what to do. And then I saw the slashes on her wrists...thank God that she had cut the wrong way-horizontally and not vertically. But still, she was almost gone, and so I didn't think, I just Healed her. Not fully-but I managed to stop the bleeding and close the skin and then-then-" He took a deep breath, "-Then I got her into the Hospital, not St. Mungos, mind you, since I'm sure we all know what St. Mungos is like.

"Anyway, they managed to put her into a Stasis and got more blood to put into her. And then, after she had woken up, she had another _fit_ like the one she had today. They had to restrain her, but it was hard because she blocked all the spells and finally they had to magically handcuff her, like the way Death Eaters are handcuffed.

"I'm not going to go into the way she looked, because it was quite pitiful. They wanted to send her to St. Mungos, since that's a mental hospital and they considered her high-risk, you know, not only a danger to her self, but to others. I protested against it though-you helped, Professor, and you too, Selene, and it was you who actually recommended Dr. Libelle to us.

"I talked to Dr. Libelle and learned that Lily was suffering from-"

"PTSD. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, of course." Selene broke in, then apologised to James. "But if I recommended Mary to you, then it must be that. Mary's excellent in handling such matters...she went through it herself as a child; she watched her mother get murdered when she was eight. And she and Lily would get along great."

James shot her a shaky smile. "You're right, Selene, it was Mary Libelle. She diagnosed Lily and has helped her a lot. She gave her these pills to take daily, but she missed two days in a row and combined with seeing Harry and Harry's reaction and the entire alternate world thing, well, it just got to be too much for her. She's had break-downs like that before, but I've got _Calming_ Potion at home and Dr Lilbelle is a fireplace away. But now- I really think she ought to be put back on her medication. And if it'll work, she should start seeing Dr. Libelle again as well. Lily had monthly sessions before and they're needed." James scowled. "Thank goodness the Auror-Council doesn't follow the Ministry- Fudge, that bastard- has said many times that Lily ought to be in St. Mungos with everyone else who's lost their minds. But Moody knows that Lily is perfectly all right, she just has break downs once in a while."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "James...has Lily tried to kill her self since the incident?"

James closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Yes. Not every break down, thank heavens, but several. I'd say she's tried about three or four times and they're all muggle ways or poisons, so she can be saved, thank God. But as soon as she starts to go in a fit, I know to disarm her and force-feed her two spoons of that potion, so it doesn't happen very often. It's just when she's alone...which means I can't leave her alone very often, unless I'm positive that she's in a protected environment. Actually," he sighed, "I had to muggle-proof the house. All the sharp objects, poisons and whatnot are spell-locked, because Dr. Libelle says that when she gets like this, she forgets that she can do magic."

The other two occupants of the room looked concerned. Selene spoke first. "I- well, I certainly agree with you about not sending her to St. Mungos and I'm glad Mary's helping you. And though I'm a bit confused about your presence here...I assume you're from an Alternate Universe? Where you two lived but Harry's dead?" At James's nod, she continued. "With that, I can understand that Lily's been through a lot. But it's been almost fourteen years since well, the attack. Shouldn't she be over it by now?"

James shook his head. "No. In a normal case, yes, with Mary's help she should be over it by now. But in our world, the Death Eaters never stopped attacking and Voldemort's been back for years. So many more people have died and much more has been destroyed. And five years after the attack she miscarried again, which sent her back out of remission. So Dr. Libelle says that she's certainly has made progress, but unless she truly overcomes Harry's death, which is the primary reason she _has_ PTS, she won't get better and still have these outbreaks."

Dumbledore locked his fingers together, sighing. "This situation is worst than I thought. Selene, do you believe that this Mary Libelle is trustworthy? I don't believe that it needs saying that Lily and James's presences are meant to be kept secret."

Selene nodded earnestly. "Mary's extremely trustworthy and also has a strict patient-confidentially. She's half-blooded, her mother was a witch, so she'll also be able to help with Lily's -er-muggle tendencies, which is probably another reason I recommended her to you in the other world. I'll contact her, if you'd like."

Dumbledore nodded. "Please do. And is it possible that Lily receives those pills she takes? They seem very important."

Selene picked up the bottle of _Calming_ Potion and studied it. "Yes...though Mary should be the one who writes out the prescription, I can get a few at least. I'm assuming that she takes two-just like this? They both contain serotonin and that seems to be the main thing that helps, since it reacts to the magic in her blood as well."

James stood up, a look of gratitude on his face. "Thanks so much, Selene, really. This-well, it always takes a lot out of me and Lily seems to have no memory of it after she wakes up-which will be in about twelve hours."

Dumbledore regarded him thoughtfully. "She takes two doses...what happens if she only receives one?"

"She doesn't calm down enough. She goes...it's hard to explain. She still thrashes and yells, but it's all half-hearted, I guess you could call it, even though she looks as if she's asleep. It makes her delirious, Dr Libelle says, one dosage, and the second dosage knocks her completely out. We have to be careful, though, because this stuff _is _pretty potent-you have to be at least of age to take it, which means that she was luckily two years over the minimum when she started and she could only take one dose. It's been the last few years that she's been allowed to take two dosages and eventually she'll grow immune, which means that we're going to have to find something else, because more than two spoonfuls can be poisonous." James sighed.

"And with the pills, we also have to be careful and every other month or so, Dr Libelle adjusts the dosage because they can become addictive. But at the moment she's supposed to take one a day and she's been doing well. Until today at least," James added ruefully. "Though I have to admit that even _I'm_ a bit out of sorts, so I can understand how stressful and hard it would be for her. And usually, missing a day or so wouldn't be that big of a deal, sure, she'd go through withdrawal, but she wouldn't act like this. But apparently due to her wizarding blood (Mary says there's a different in dosage and medications side effects and stuff for muggles), it adapts to the chemical, or something-I'm not really sure. Mary explained this all to me, of course, but to tell the truth, I was paying more attention to the fact Lily has to take them every day without fail not _why_ she has to take them everyday, without fail."

Dumbledore nodded and Selene threw some more Floo Powder into the fireplace. "I ought to get back to my office-I still have patients. And I'll contact Mary right away. I'm sure she'd help."

"Thanks, Selene!" James called out as he picked up Lily's limp body. "Dum-Albus," he corrected himself after receiving a look from Dumbledore, "I'm going to take her back into our Chambers. As soon as she wakes up, though, I'll come and see you, with her as well."

"Yes, James. I'd like to talk to Lily I must say. But first, I believe a visit to Harry might be in order."

ÞÞ

_"Help me". The voice called, echoing in the darkness. "Help me."_

_"I can't." Harry simply said. If this was what she wanted, then it was useless. If it even _was_ her. He never could be sure. The voice appeared different times when she did, and though Sal said she needed to speak to him, he was quite sure that this wasn't what Sal meant._

_"But I need you." The voice stated growing louder as the wind began to blow harder. Harry felt himself being pushed away. "Only you can help me."_

_"I-I can't hold on." Harry felt like he was being blown away, the winds shoving him so hard, it took all his might to stop it. "I don't even know who you are!" He shouted, trying to reach the voice. "How can I help you if I don't know anything _about_ you?"_

_He never was sure what he was supposed to do. It was always different, but what he did know was that here he couldn't do anything. Not in this plane, in this dream._

_"You must learn! And trust! Help me!" The voice screamed a scream that vibrated for minutes afterwards. And the winds stopped._

_Harry took his hands from his ears, unaware that he had even covered them. "I- how do I help you?"_

_"Trust. Trust those who you can. Not everything broken can be repaired, not everything is perfect. Don't trust those who say you should trust them, go by your own heart."_

_"But, how do I know who to trust? I-" He called out, hoping the voice would answer. "How do I-"_

_"You'll know, Harry James Potter. You'll know. But first, do you trust yourself?" And the voice was gone, leaving Harry standing there alone._

_He stamped his foot. "But who _are_ you?"_

He sat up, glaring at Sal who was now wound around his wrist. **"Thanks, Sal."**

The snake sleepily uncurled itself. **Welcome, Master Harry. How was it? Did you learn anything?**

He rolled his eyes. Apparently his sarcasm was lost on Sal. **"It wasn't her. It was some other voice, asking for help. And then it told me to find people to trust and that I'd know who to trust, but first I'd have to trust myself. So I don't think it was very enlightening...it was so odd."**

**Well, perhaps that's what you were supposed to do. I was doing only what I Saw and I Saw that you were supposed to dream, for it was important.**

Harry stroked Sal, feeling Sal loosen from his wrist. **"It was that voice again, you know, the one who screams. It seems so helpless, but how can I help it when I don't even know who it _is_?"**

**Perhaps you're supposed to figure that out yourself.**

Harry rolled his eyes.** "Thanks. Really. You helped me out a _lot_. I mean, how many beings do you think are trapped in the Dream World, Sal? Just think of what Professor Snape said, earlier. Remember? About the different kinds of spirits? Genui, Banshees, the other things...what is it? And what is _she_ anyway? She never says."**

**That's because it's not important. She has every right to keep secrets from you, Master Harry. And you know she would never harm you.**

**"I know, I know. But still, I don't even know her name. And the way I Called to her in the flames...that was so different. I've never done that before."**

Sal slithered down Harry's arm. **Well, it's not up to me to tell you, but you will learn what that is. And you needed her then, did you not? Weren't you worried and uncertain? Didn't she help you?**

**"She knocked me out."**

Sal hissed what Harry took to be exasperation. **That was you. You over-exerted your Power. No, didn't you feel better in the flames? If you hadn't been so desperate to reach her, to make contact with her, you wouldn't have fainted. That was your own foolishness.**

**"You're so kind."**

**I'm not meant to be kind, Master Harry, I'm meant to tell you the Truth and to Guide you down the Right Path. Do you not understand that we are all here to Guide you? Me, Her, the Voice, others you will meet. Even Lily and James could Guide you, as well as the Potions Master if you'd let them.**

**"_Snape? He's_ supposed to Guide me? Right off a cliff I bet."**

**Was he not truthful with you? Did he not rescue you?**

Harry shifted uncomfortably. **"Well...yes, I guess so. And he _did_ tell me about my Dad. But he's always disliked me...wait...I guess I can understand that as well. I mean, I dislike him and perhaps there's a reason why he's like he is... After all, he _is _spying for Dumbledore and I don't know anything about his past..."**

**Well, there you go. Maybe you should get to know him better before you sentence him. And with Lily and James...I'm not going to say welcome them with open arms, or treat them as your parents. But treat them as you would, say...an acquaintance you haven't seen in many years, as pleasant strangers. And maybe you might find out something surprising.**

**"Well...I guess I could try treating them as strangers...like new teachers, or something…but I'm definitely not going to like Snape."**

**Very well, Master Harry. I must be going now, the Dark Blue is coming.**

Sal slithered down the bed. Harry looked puzzled. **"Dark Blue-?"**

But just then the curtains were pulled away and Harry found himself looking into Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Hello, Harry. I hope you're feeling all right?"

Harry shrugged, sitting up. "I guess."

"Well, would you like to get up?"

Harry shrugged again. For some reason, he felt different than before. And now he understood why Sal had said the 'Dark Blue', for Dumbledore was glowing Dark Blue, the same out-line he had seen when he had woken up before, but couldn't open his eyes.

Dumbledore said nothing to Harry's silence, but he took a seat in the chair Lily had been in before. Clasping his hands together, he leaned over Harry's bed. "I assume you have some questions. Do you know what you did, when you fainted like that, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, keeping silent. There was something he couldn't place, but he knew for some reason not to say anything.

This time Dumbledore _did_ look puzzled. "Well, Harry, it seems as if you don't want to talk. Well, I guess I'll come by later." And he left.

Harry sighed and turned over in his bed, frowning. What had been going on?

ÞÞ

"I'm worried." Minerva turned to Arabella. "Remember the time when Aurora wouldn't talk to anyone?"

Arabella sipped her tea. "I remember. She was practically comatose. We never _did_ figure out what was wrong with her. Why?"

Minerva stood up, shaking out her robes, something she always seemed to do and stared into the fire. "Because Harry seems to be going in that same direction."

"Nonsense, Minnie. Harry's not that bad off and he hasn't been through...or maybe he _has_ been through enough..." She trailed off, looking into her cup. "You know, I've never held much for Divination. But I have to admit that some people have real gifts and-"

"Do you think that's what was going on? In the fire?" Minerva poked at it with the poker. The two women were sitting in her chambers, trying to make sense of what had happened in the last few days.

"Could be. Albus, bless his heart, can be extremely cryptic. But the way you described Harry...to tell the truth, there's someone else he reminds me off."

Minerva stopped, turning to her good friend. Even though there was a difference of about sixty years between the two of them, she had always looked up to Arabella and felt fairly close to her, especially after her own elder-sister died and she was left alone. "Who? James? Lily? Anthony? Kenna? _Brendan_?" At each of Arabella's shakes of her head, she began to frown. "Well then, _who_?"

Arabella stood up herself, gathering her wand. "Who did you not mention, Minnie? Who has already been compared to both Harry and James? Who would fit?"

Minerva almost dropped the book she had pulled out, a photo album from many years ago. "You- no. No way, Arabella, it's impossible. You can't seriously think-"

"I do." She said this with a sharp nod of her head. "I very much _do_ think that. Sure, Harry has a lot of Lily in him and no one knows where James gets _some_ of his traits, but still. His personality reminds me so much...sometimes I hate to think about those times."

Minerva looked down at the album in her hands. "I know what you mean, Arabella, I know what you mean. They were such-no. We can't get lost in the past. And anyway, Harry's still young and we know what to watch out for. But-just in case, does Albus realise?"

"Of course." Arabella shook her head, gathering her cloak. "It's really too sad though, to think what it might have been like...if only she... if only he..."

Minerva closed her eyes. "We can't live in the past, Arabella. I remember when I learned about Kenna's death...it was so hard to bear and I still miss her...and then losing Aurora...and Anthony...and Brendan...and James and Lily and now Harry's acting odd and I'm afraid I'm going to loose him too. I-just walking into the Common Room, hoping that maybe..._perhaps_ Harry might have fled there...and seeing him in such a trance with the fire...it was shocking. And then the way he just fainted...I was so worried...I mean, he's not even-but I still have this connection to him...I've lost everyone except you and Albus and Harry and I don't want to have to risk losing him...and the worst thing is that it wasn't due to old-age or sickness or something where you can prepare yourself for...or even an accident like falling off a broom or something idiotic like that...they all died during a war. My parents, my family, _everyone_! Grindelwald and Voldemort and now Voldemort again- and most of them I didn't even get to see the bodies...Lily and James, Kenna, my parents, Aurora, Brendan. Only with Anthony... Aurora's body must have been destroyed."

Arabella stared at her friend in horror. She had no idea how hard Minerva had been taking it. But she had to agree that it was awful, absolutely awful. But she still couldn't help adding, "Or else he-" to Minerva's last statement.

Minerva opened her eyes. "No, Arabella-why would he? Why? He didn't know-he wouldn't-"

"How do we not know, Minerva? Maybe he _did_ know. He must have-think. He wasn't stupid, you ought to know that. He probably knew all along...or at least when James-" Arabella countered.

"Sixth Year. Oh my God, I never thought. Severus. Of course...Severus would have told his father...who would have told him...and when did she die? About a year after that? He would have researched...tortured information out of people...used spies...and then he went after her...for his revenge. And Anthony got in the way...or he killed him just for fun...and then he-Aurora might not even be dead! She could be kept prisoner-" Minerva exclaimed, hope rising in her again. And it could be true, she mused...in the muggle world there were stories of prisoners being freed many years later...

But hope came crashing down when Arabella shook her head. "No. Remember, he was gone almost fourteen years. There's no way he'd still have her...he has either killed her or she would have returned. That means she's dead...and she probably died when Anthony did. What could he want with her then? She was worthless to him. He probably tortured her and then destroyed the body, as some last defacement. But I'll admit that he probably _did_ find out about her because of that werewolf experience with Severus, that'd make sense...especially since she spent most of her time as an Auror behind the scenes...thanks to Albus and Alastor." Glancing at the clock, she adjusted her grip on her handbag and cloak. "I really ought to be going, Minerva, have to get back to my cats. But keep in touch."

And Minerva McGonagall was left alone with memories and an old photo album, which opened to a picture of four very good friends...and she realised that if something were to happen, she'd better be prepared. Sighing, she grabbed the Floo Powder from a jar on her mantle and threw it into the fire. "Fayre's Grove! McKenna!"

She was gone.

ÞÞÞ

"I'm bored."

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes and kept on reading.

"I'm _bored._"

He ignored it again.

"Did you hear me? I'm _b-o-r-e-d._"

He ignored it again, turning a page.

"If you don't pay attention to me right now, I'm going to turn into a dog and lift my leg in your bedroom."

_That_ got his attention. "Sirius Adam Black, if you dare make one _step_ towards my bedroom I will personally curse you from here to Hogwarts."

Sirius yawned and shrugged. "Well, entertain me then. I'm bored."

Remus finally groaned and put his book down. It was fairly obvious that he wasn't going to get anymore reading done. "Let me get this straight...you're thirty-four years old, a fully trained wizard who studied as an Auror, who went to Azkaban and managed to escape and now you even have a wand, because Albus Dumbledore for some reason has decided to trust _you_, one of the worst pranksters ever with a wand...and you still have the mentality of a three year-old."

Sirius looked hurt. "I'd say at _least_ five."

Remus found his eyes rolling again. "Whatever. My point is that I think you're old enough to find something to do on your _own_."

"But I don't _want_ to." Sirius whined. Remus felt like smashing his head on the table.

"Then go...bother Gus Fletcher...or go to Hogwarts. I don't care. But I want to _read_."

Sirius managed to look more pleased. "I can go bother Gus? Really? But he'll hex me...oh well. I'm going."

Remus sighed in happiness as Sirius apparated away. Even though Sirius _was_ his best friend, Sirius was, well...Sirius. He had the attention span of a three year-old, the maturity of a five year-old and sometimes the personality of a dog. Apparently spending those years as a dog _wasn't_ such a good idea.

But now he was able to read his book and perhaps have a cup of tea and not be disturbed. That is, until Sirius apparated in again. And Remus remembered that on Thursdays Mundungus Fletcher, Gus for short, happened to be in some shady wizarding pub where Remus personally didn't care what they did.

"Gus wasn't there." Sirius immediately said, beginning to hop across the room.

Remus shut his eyes. "I gathered that."

"So I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Very well."

"And you're coming with me." And before Remus could do anything, Sirius had already grabbed his arm, the Floo Powder and jumped with him into the fire place, calling out "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!"

And they disappeared.

Þ

When Albus Dumbledore returned to his office, he found James Potter standing there, peering at all the various books. He shut the door quietly. "I would have thought you'd already have seen these books for all the times you've been in my office."

James gave him a world weary smile. "I know...it's just that they always seem different...and in the beginning I couldn't care. I was too busy trying to get out of various punishments."

Albus leaned back in his chair, hearing it creak as he folded his hands upon his lap. "You wish to talk to me?"

James nodded, taking a seat. He hunched in his seat, taking a deep breath. "I-sir, it's about Lily."

Albus nodded. "I thought as much. May I inquire as to where she is and her condition? And please, James, you don't have to call me 'sir' any more."

James nodded and closed his eyes, putting his head in his hands. It hurt Albus to see James like this. This was such a different James from what he had once known...but then, deep inside, there was still that fire that made James _James_. James was one of a kind, Albus had once said to a contented mother who had once been very dear to him. No one could pick out the traits that made up James, because he made each and every one to his own.

Finally James spoke. "Lily's still unconscious and she's in our chambers. Biddy the Elf is watching her for me. But...Jesus I have no idea where to begin. I thought I ought to tell you everything...not just about Lily's sickness...but about everything else in our lives as well...because that also has something to do with Lily's condition."

Albus nodded, sitting up straight and folding his hands on his desk. "Go on, James." He had been expecting there was more to the story than James had told and he was glad that he wasn't going to have to wait very long.

Looking him straight in the eye, James took a deep breath. "About eight or so years ago, Lily and I separated...and we were very close to getting a divorce."

But before he could continue or Dumbledore could do anything, a rumbling was heard in the fire place as the flames turned green and two people came flying out of it. James just stared in shock.

"_Sirius_? _Remus_?"

Þ

So…what do you think? Like I've said, I have Chapter 11 already written- it just needs to be edited. So hopefully in two weeks (but don't quote me to that) I can get it posted, like the schedule I used to have.

Re: James calling Sirius 'Sirius' and Remus 'Remus'- he's not expecting to see them and they're not _his_ MP. Plus he hasn't seen his own Remus in a while and well, he's just kind of confused. But yes- even though my explanation doesn't make sense, I _did_ do it for a reason…just that I can't remember that reason…

Chapter 11: Hermione appears, along with Ginny. We gain some info about the Weasley family and Hermione's thoughts and feelings. Lily's condition is explained a bit more and we get a bit more into Harry's mind. And of course the reunion of MPP and a bit with McGonagall and an old friend… it's almost 22 pages, so be glad. That's twice the size of this chapter _counting_ ANs.

So please read and review and hopefully I'll see you back in two weeks.

-Myra, 7/9/04


	11. Trust

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The plot, however, is. Sal is also mine. Fayre McKinnion sort of belongs to me- just not the last name. Any other characters that I have created are also in fact mine, unless they have some indication that part of them belonged to JK Rowling.

As to all of you who reviewed: You will see some Sirius and Remus this chapter. You will see what's going on with Ron and Hermione and if Ron will be jealous or not, once school starts. And as to my An last time- thanks for all the concern/well-wishing. But really, I'm fine. It's my friend who isn't- and she _is_ getting better as every day goes by. It was hard to deal with it when it happened, but now seeing how much she's progressed definitely has made al the waiting worth wile and when I told her about all the reviews, she was also pleased. So thanks again.

As to why I took so long _this_ time- I moved. Sort of. I'm attempting to attend College in Germany for a Semester, while staying with family friends. So I'm in a foreign country where I don't really speak the language that well, trying to get good enough grades so that I don't have to retake my Junior year. So please bear with me.

Anyway, with that stuff out of the way, I'll let you read on. Oh, yes, eats my formatting, so there aren't any page/scene breaks and I'm _not_ going to go through twenty pages to search them all out. But I think you guys are smart enough to figure them out for a chapter.

**Chapter 11: Trust**

"Will you come out _now_?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, continuing to write.

He stamped his foot. "You haven't been outside at _all_ yet."

She ignored him again. It was amazing the difference between the two of them. Harry was quiet; more reserved and kept almost everything to himself. He was mature beyond his years and though he could be quite pessimistic, he met everything head on.

Ron on the other hand was quite immature. He had to be cajoled into doing things that should have been given, he whined and pouted and held petty grudges and didn't understand anything.

And Ron was the one who liked her.

Which was quite exasperating indeed.

Sure, once upon a time she _might_ have allowed herself to go on a date or two with Ron, just to prove to him that it would never work out. They argued too much, she thought he was immature; he thought she was a bookworm and so forth. After a failed date it would be much easier to say that it was doomed to fail. And maybe she'd even allow him a kiss to prove that it wasn't meant to be-not that he didn't kiss well, she'd say, but it was like kissing a brother. She knew enough not to insult a boy's kissing abilities, for her mother had once told her so on her thirteenth birthday.

So she had everything planned out, for she knew that this summer was going to be it. He would try and get her alone; she would play clueless and then allow him one date and perhaps a kiss.

But things rarely work out the way they should, especially in the wizarding world.

Everything had changed, starting when she got home. Her parents were on edge about something-her mother explained it as 'Family Troubles' involving her cousin who she hadn't heard from in almost seventeen years.

Then, she had written to Harry every day and sometimes more often in one day. Harry's state had worried her frightfully after she had seen him on the train and when it came to Harry, she could just 'sense' things, you might say. But her concern had grown when Harry wrote only sporadically at best.

Not to mention that his letters were frightfully vague. She remembered one especially.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks. I'm fine. Bye._

_-Harry_"

With his letters saying little more than that, she had become extremely worried, but knew that contacting the Dursleys was impossible. They'd be more likely to hurt him if she were to call-plus the fact that after the first two weeks of vacation, Ron had invited her over to the Weasleys and since the Weasleys didn't have a phone, it truly was impossible.

And that was really annoying. As a child, she had always been viewed as different, as strange. Not only the fact that she spent her afternoons in the library or by various private teachers, teaching her the subjects that she did not learn at her grammar school-Latin, Greek, Decorum, the violin, flute and piano, the beginnings of philosophy and astronomy, dance and verse, but also the fact that she made strange things happen once in awhile.

When she had gotten her letter, her mother seemed to be _expecting_ it, refusing to allow her family to go vacation until August began. She would go retrieve the mail every morning, sorting out things and getting more discouraged until one day she handed Hermione a large envelope with out postage and barely as Hermione had opened it, whisked it away, exclaiming in delight over her daughter's new status as a witch, making plans to go and by supplies the very next day.

With that in hand, Hermione then believed that perhaps the friends she had been lacking over the years would appear. She wanted nothing more than a best girl friend, someone you could tell anything to and laugh over funny things the two of you had done, discuss interesting books and music and the way learning ballet could be so trying when she had an hour of flute before hand and an hour of decorum afterwards.

In the muggle world, she had been written off as a freak. Even in the seventh class, (she had started school a year early, due to her birthday so close to the deadline and she had also skipped a class), where most girls were twelve or thirteen, they spent most of their time talking about boys, makeup and other things of that nature. Hermione had tried to fit in, but she held all of those things for nonsense, including the Astrology and fortune telling that was also 'in'.

Without any common ties, for the girls who she _might _have been able to relate to already had good friends and she was too shy to sit in one of their circles during break, she found herself alone, something that hurt her confidence in herself and had her crawl even more into herself, using her books and lessons as a refuge.

But upon receiving her letter, she was sure that she had finally found a way to fit in. At least the magic barrier was gone and, after visiting Diagon Alley with her mother, she had found books about wizarding life, one of which was titled: _A Young Witch's Guide to Growing Up_, filled with things that every young witch should know, and how _none_ of them were things like make-up, but things like Decorum, playing at least one musical instrument, voice lessons and the beginnings of the ancient languages.

All things that she knew herself.

But as she got to Hogwarts and found a place to sit on the train, she immediately got out a book, _Hogwarts, a History_. No one seemed to pay any mind to her until a small boy came in, looking for his toad. She tried to start a conversation with _him_, but his nerves were shot, worried about finding his toad.

But when she looked for the toad herself, sensing his unease, she met two boys who quite literally changed her life.

Though, of course, she did not know it at the time.

One of them was a gangly red-head who tried to perform a piece of magic, failed and consequently began to pretend that it hadn't been his fault-the spell must have been lousy. She wrote him off as fairly immature, prone to whining if he didn't get his way and lazy.

And she was right in all regards.

The other boy, however, was different. He was tiny for one thing, looked to be about eight, though she had learned that to attend Hogwarts, you had to be eleven by 31st August of that particular year-a reason she was starting with her twelfth birthday weeks away. His clothes dwarfed him even more, he looked underfed and not very well cared for, but his eyes were a brilliant emerald green underneath raven black hair that stuck out every which way and she could see that even though he _looked_ tiny, he was mature-extremely mature, used to hard circumstances and relatively open-minded.

In other words, he was the complete opposite of the boy next to him.

When they were introduced, she had been surprised, but pleased to hear that the small boy happened to be Harry Potter. Instantly she found herself trusting that boy-a good thing indeed when most of the wizarding world felt as if their lives were in his hands.

She was Sorted later that day, put into Gryffindor after a short discussion about where she could go-Ravenclaw was out, for she needed to break away from using books as a barrier-Slytherin would never work because she'd just pull herself into her hidden world of books even more-Hufflepuff would do nothing either way-but Gryffindor would help her. Gryffindor would allow her to come out from behind her pile of books and lessons and give her friends.

The only thing wrong with that statement was who her Housemates happened to be.

Paravati and Lavender-probably perfectly nice girls, but just like the girls she had known at her muggle school, their heads filled with fashion and boys and other things of that nature. Elizabeth and Anna-two girls who were incredibly shy, both good friends since childhood and though Anna had confessed that she and Elizabeth had only been Sorted into Gryffindor because the Hat had sensed the way both girls had helped apprehend a murderer when he murdered Anna's mother in front of their eyes and had decided that merited bravery. But otherwise she felt that she also had nothing in common with the two girls who were quite happy to stay to them selves and merit no attention.

Actually, she wondered if practically anyone else in Hogwarts even noticed their presences.

She realised she was left alone again and thusly used her books as a barrier again-knowing all the answers, practicing spells after lessons, striving to be the best so she would have at least some recognition.

That is, until Harry Potter intervened, along with the reluctant help of Ronald Weasley.

To say that she and Harry were closer was a vast understatement. With Harry, she felt that she could truly come out from behind her books, just as the Sorting Hat had said. She could be herself, not having to worry about saying anything wrong or making a mistake.

It was with Ron that she felt uncomfortable at first; finally growing enough that she could take his taunts and arguments and ignore them. But Harry had always been her preference and she knew she could relate to him more. The only problem was that Harry seemed to have come to a point where he was pushing everything and everyone away-including her and Ron had come to a point where he had decided he needed _her_.

The question of who needed her the most was easy to answer-Harry. But the consequences were hard to deal with, especially since for the first time she was alone with Ron at the Weasleys had running to Ginny worked only so many times.

Soon she was going to have to confront Ron-forget about a date to slowly let him down- and tell him that in truth she felt nothing more for him than friendship and in times _that_ was hard to feel.

She knew that Ron would be devastated, then confused and then furious. She knew that he would blame it on her and Harry. Saying that _Harry_ got everything he wanted, _Harry_ was the best.

And the worst part was that part of those allegations was true. No, Harry did not have a family, or the security that he would grow up to a ripe old age or even graduate from school.

But one part was true-that Harry would have her. She would always be there for him, a helping hand, a light leading him out of the darkness. And-and something more.

For Hermione had realised something this past summer as she waited anxiously for answers from Harry, as she spent hours writing letters, as she searched for spells Harry could use and as she searched for things that might cheer him up.

She had realised that she felt much, much more than friendship for Harry Potter.

She realised that she was in love with him.

She had come to that revelation a few days ago, after waking up from a dream where Harry was ripped out of her sight and she fell down on her knees, the energy drained from her. Although she had tried to write off the dream as nonsense, it kept on coming back to her and she finally had begun to analyze it.

And then it had hit her-what she was feeling.

Now she had decided it was her mission to care for Harry. Sure, it'd be nice if her feelings were reciprocated, but that wasn't the most fore-invading thing in her mind. No, she admitted, even though it would hurt her to see Harry with someone else, she would still stay by his side. He _needed_ her-an unwavering base at his side, someone who he could always turn to, someone who loved him unconditionally; someone who would do _anything_ for him.

And this was her.

She knew that Ron would never be able to give Harry the stability he needed. Ron was petty-drawn to jealousies and fear and immature. He was incredibly self-centred as well, although Hermione had to admit he held it well. He was arrogant, when he was allowed to be, and incredibly closed minded.

_Actually_, Hermione mused, _if I think of Ron that way…all you'd have to do was change houses and families and of course hair __colour__-and you'd have the perfect twin of Draco Malfoy…_

That particular thought scared her to pieces, she realised. Because it was only too true. She just hoped that Ron would never have to make a choice someday-a choice between the Dark and the Light. Because to tell the truth; she had no idea which he'd been inclined to decide.

_Whichever one that would give him the fame and wealth he desires…_

And shutting her eyes, she tunes out Ron, afraid to meet his eyes as he protests to her writing.

She dips the quill in ink and begins.

_"Dear Harry,_

_I know that you've been through a lot. I know that you're having problems dealing with it all. I know that if I'm having nightmares, yours must be a hundred times worse._

_But I am your best friend, Harry, and I'm not ever going to forget you or leave you. God damn it, Harry James Potter, I know you're hurting, but it's hurting you even more to keep all your emotions locked up inside you. I know you don't like to reveal what you're thinking, for Voldemort is certainly a very real threat, but Harry, _talk_ to me._

_I swear that I will never betray you-I'll swear in my blood if I have to. But don't shut me out. One of the best forms of therapy is talking, Harry, and this would do you a load of good. _Please_, Harry, please write to me, and not some meaningless letter. Let me into your life, Harry, because you're my best-friend and I love you._

_With these words said, Harry, I await your reply. And please don't close up on me. You need someone to talk to and I'd be __honoured__ to do it. More than __honoured__, it would make my life actually _worth_ something. I agreed to be your friend knowing what it would entail and I'm not about to back out._

_As a candle-flame believes in the speed of light, _

_I believe in you._

_With Love,_

_Hermione Aglaia Granger_

She signed it, sealed it and handed it to the out-stretched leg Pig held out to her.

Then she turned around, relieved that Ron had left.

A few minutes later she had helped herself to some pumpkin juice and a few cookies that Mrs Weasley had left out for a snack. She was just about to go up to the attic-although it was unbearably hot up there, she had received permission from Mr and Mrs Weasley to explore up there and make some order.

She liked to do it because it allowed her to think. Mr Weasley had once confessed that the Burrow had once been a magnificent house-but after an accidental fire they had built it up new. Only the attic was saved-full of old and discarded items for the last several centuries.

She had already discovered some dress robes just like the ones Ron had worn last year, a female version of them, several broken wands, ruined spell-books, cauldrons with the bottoms eaten away, most likely by a miss made potion, old hats eaten away by the wizarding version of moths and broken toys.

Hermione had thought that she might find something of value-something that would make Ron perk up a little and not become so jealous if he had something that actually belonged to him. But so far she had found nothing and understood why the Weasleys themselves never tried to use anything up there.

It was, in other words, all junk.

She sighed, wiping a tendril of hair. She had her hair back with a headband, but it didn't help much. Her hair went almost down to her waist and was hot and kept sticking to the back of her neck. She knew she should have taken up her mother's offer of getting her hair cut- Sandra Granger had hair that went a few centimetres past her shoulders and thusly was her hair much more curly than bushy.

It also wasn't as hot in the summer.

Hermione set down the book she was flipping through-it was a Hogwarts school book that got some kind of potion on it that eroded several of the pages- and sat down on a trunk. She had remarked to Mr Weasley once a few days ago on how fascinating she found going through the attic. Yes it was hot and most of the things were broken, but she still found it incredibly interesting. After all, she had found several dolls in the attic, one of which had been Ginny's, all of them dressed up in the wizarding fashions of the time and a few of them had holes where Mrs Weasley had explained were for a wand-inserting a wand and twisting it would allow the doll to come to life for a short while-crying, crawling and even eating and wetting!

When she had said how fascinating it was, Mr Weasley had smiled, but shaken his head. She had asked what was wrong and she still remembered his answer. '_Nothing's wrong, Hermione,_' he had said, '_but if you enjoy going through _our_ attic so much, I suggest you go through the Manor House's attic in Godric's Hollow. Our attic is filled with things that have no use because our family is one for re-using things as many times as it's possible. But the Potters…I know Harry doesn't talk about his money very much, but you might want to ask him some time if he knows actually how much money he has. The Potters are incredibly old, Hermione, and they've always been rich. Lily Potter once mentioned something about taking a look in the attic once and how amazed she was-and I think you'd have the same reaction. Most of the things there are still in working order and the robes you could wear today if you wanted to-they've never gone out of style. In comparison, Hermione, I must admit that our attic will probably seem fairly dismal'_.

As Mr Weasley had been speaking, she had seen Ron slowly creep into the kitchen, staying in the shadows and then cringing as he heard his father's words, silently sneaking out again. It was just another example for Ron to add on his list of how Harry got everything

Getting lost in her thoughts, she never noticed how the door opened as a figure hoisted them selves up through the floor. That is, until it was too late and the book went flying through her hands.

"Got you, Hermione!"

Hermione turned around slowly until she noticed who it was. Ginny was standing there, but before Hermione had time to notice the wand in her hands, or the fact that Ginny had just unarmed her, she was being pulled up to her feet and being led down stairs.

Ginny shook her head, shoving a curl out of eyes. Out of the Weasleys, only Ron and Ginny had curly hair. Ron's wasn't that curly, but it was at least curlier than Fred and George, who had sort of wavy hair. But Ginny had curly hair down to her shoulder blades and bangs that curled as well.

Hermione also had curly hair, but it was such a strange mixture or wavy and curly and straight that her mother kept on telling her to cut it so it would curl properly. Plus the fact that the ends were cut kind of layered-she had allowed her muggle cousin to play hair dresser two summers ago, when they were about to start Third Year. She hadn't had her hair cut since then and it was growing out now with the same pointed ends Cressida had cut.

To say that Harry and Ron noticed her haircut was definitely a falsehood-she doubted that they had even paid her appearance a second glance.

She followed Ginny down the stairs, out into the garden, past the line of trees until they came to a large tree that held a small house up in its branches. Ginny grasped a ladder that unfurled as she knocked on the trunk three times and then started to climb up. Hermione followed.

The tree house contained five chairs, a table, a chest of drawers, and other sorted items like a blanket and hammock, parchment and a branch that Hermione made out to be an owl perch. Ginny drew out her wand, waved it and muttered '_silencite nos'_, waved it again and muttered '_celte nos'_. Two flashes of light appeared and Hermione gasped as they disappeared.

"Ginny! We're not allowed to use magic out of school!"

Ginny stuck her wand in her shorts pocket and shook her head, pulling out a chair and sitting in it. "Well, technically you're right. But they only really control it in muggle households, where it's obvious who's using the magic. Here, for instance, all I have to do is say that it was Mum or Percy or someone else-I could even blame it on Fred or George or Ron. It's too hard to control. And even though they go by magical signature, it's still hard to trace. Each family has its own signature-it's own colour, so it's easy to find out what family it's from. But to track down the signature in a _family_ is practically impossible. So they leave it."

Hermione blinked, but then frowned. "But that's not really fair, is it? I mean, Harry and I can't do any magic because we live with muggles, but you and Ron can. And I bet Draco Malfoy is constantly doing magic."

"Well, I can tell you that Mum and Dad don't like Ron, the twins and me to do magic over the summer, but you're probably right about Malfoy. Actually, all you need is _one_ other witch or wizard in your family, like...Seamus Finnegan or Emma Cassell, a girl in my year whose father is a wizard. So yeah, it's unfair, but most parents still enforce that rule-it's families like the Malfoys who don't." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But-" and she became serious, "that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Hermione looked at her. "What is it then?"

"The way you've been acting." Ginny started to fiddle with her wand, but keeping her gaze on Hermione. "Something's up, Hermione. You haven't been sleeping very well, you're being incredibly quiet and withdrawn, you spend all your time writing letters and in the attic and when we went to Diagon Alley, you didn't even want to come, and when Mum made you, you went straight to _Flourish and Blotts_ and started looking in the Defence Section."

She held up a hand as Hermione started to interrupt. "Just wait a minute. Look, we're all worried about Harry, but you're going to extremes. I'm not sure _what's _up between the two of you, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, Hermione. And then of course there's my brother, who's been acting exceedingly like a prat this summer. So confess."

Hermione looked down onto the table, tracing the grain with her finger. It was old, probably since Bill had been little. And there were names carved into it...she froze. There were nine names, each with dates behind them. _Bill, 1970; Charlie, 1972; Timmie, 1975; Maddie, 1979; Percy, 1982; Fred and George, 1984; Ronnie, 1986, Ginny, 1987_. It seemed that there was a name for each Weasley child and a date when they must have been around six. But there were two more names...Timmie and Maddie. She looked up questioningly at Ginny,

Ginny sighed when she realised what Hermione had seen. "This tree-house...Dad built it when Bill was six. It's been a tradition to carve your name on the table when you're six years old...all of us kids have done it. We used this tree-house to hang out when we were little. I used to come up here with a doll...one of the drawers is still filled with doll stuff. Ron used to draw Quidditch pictures, Fred and George used to hide here from Mum when they played a prank...we've all used it.

"But Maddie and Timmie...I never met them, Ron was a few weeks old and Fred and George don't really remember either." She pursed her lips. "They would be twenty-six and twenty-two, right between Percy and Charlie. If you really want to know about them, ask Charlie or Percy, don't ask Mum or Dad.

"They were killed...murdered, actually. It was when Ron was a baby, like I said, a few weeks old. The McKinnions were at school with Mum and Dad....Melanie and David. Mum had to go to the midwife with Ron for a check-up, something that all newborns have to go through. Get blood taken, get tested for diseases, stuff like that. Percy was at a friend's...he had spent the night. Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts...Mum would have left Fred and George at the McKinnions' too, but she didn't want to have them suffer Fred and George's antics...so she brought them with to the hospital.

"The one time Mum talked about it was when I stumbled on some pictures of them. She thinks it's all her fault...apparently they both begged to be left at home. After all, Timmie was due to start Hogwarts in September and Maddie, Madeline, really, just like Timmie was really Timothy...anyway, Timmie was turning eleven and Maddie was seven...Timmie didn't want to go to the McKinnions, he wanted to stay at home and so did Maddie...but You-Know-Who was at the top of his power and Mum didn't dare leave the two of them home alone...

"Well, Mum never could have known, I mean, who could have? No one knew what Voldemort was planning on doing...at least Shylah McKinnion was at school along with her younger brother Keith...but he attacked the McKinnions, when Timmie and Maddie were there.

"They died; at least that's what we all expect. After all, they were just children and even though there weren't any bodies there along with Melanie and David McKinnions' bodies, there's no other explanation. After all, the Potters are dead and their bodies were never found...well, not much of them, anyway. I once heard Mum and Dad talking about it...how there was nothing but glasses and pieces of ripped cloth from clothing and their wands. So Timmie and Maddie are dead and we don't talk about them anymore, not really."

Hermione looked up at Ginny, who was now staring out of the window, her cheeks glistening. "I-I'm sorry, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "No," she said, grabbing a tissue from a box in the corner and wiping her eyes, "I'm all right. Or at least I will be. It's just that we never talk about them...Mum hid the photo albums after that...no one knows where they are. All I have...is this."

She reached down into her shirt, pulling out a heart-shaped locket. She fiddled with the clasp, handing it to Hermione.

There were two people in the locket- a boy of about ten and a girl of about six. They both had bright red hair, both of them had heads full of curls and they both were smiling. The girl was missing a tooth. They both had blue eyes and the boy looked a lot like Ron. They both wore robes of turquoise. The girl wore the very same locket Hermione was holding.

Ginny must have noticed Hermione's expression, because she started to speak. "The clasp was broken; Fred and George had pulled on it. Mum had promised that she'd get it fixed while they were at the McKinnions'...she never was able to give it back. After Mum and Dad told the story, Mum gave the locket to me. She told me how the both of them were really close...like Bill and Charlie are and Fred and George. I-well, when I'm feeling lousy, I guess you could say, I sometimes talk to it...I used to imagine what she might be like if she were alive...twenty-two...eight years older than me."

Hermione closed it and handed it back to Ginny. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I really am. I lost my grandmother a year ago, but it wasn't the same thing. I don't really know what to say."

Ginny looked up, finishing clasping the necklace around her neck. "Well...perhaps you could tell me what's going on between you and Harry and you and my brother?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Madame Pomfrey kept on giving him new instructions. _Don't run, walk slowly, don't do anything to strenuous, stay calm, sleep a lot, etc._ He could feel Sal in the back of his neck, apparently invisible. Sal had explained that by touching him, it was possible for him to draw the magic out of Harry and use it turn invisible.

Finally sent on his way, Harry made for the Headmaster's office. He still needed to know what was happening, what he was supposed to do for the rest of the summer, the Hogwarts Letter he never received…where he was supposed to stay…what the situation was with Lily and James…how long _they_ were staying…

But before he could get there, he was stopped by an owl. Harry frowned, until he realised whose it was. Pig dove through the air, flying by Harry's head, pulling back up as Harry made a grab for him. Harry sighed in exasperation as Sal hissed in amusement. He did _not_ need this right now.

But as he thought that, Pig stopped, as if he were frozen. Harry made a face, realising that something was indeed up. _Another_ reason to go see the Headmaster-he could ask about the Healing and odd things that kept on happening to him lately.

He took the letter from Pig, thanking the owl and as soon as he dismissed the owl, Pig was instantly free and flew away. Harry shook his head and turned around, deciding to read the letter in stead.

He walked to Gryffindor Tower, stuck in his thoughts. He could still feel Sal's weight upon his neck, but he didn't feel like talking to Sal at the moment. He just wanted to be left alone, to go crawl into a hole somewhere and not come out for a long time.

Spending ten years in the cupboard under the stairs made him feel comfortable with loneliness. Actually, what he couldn't stand were crowds, lots and lots of people...things like that. Open spaces bothered him as well, as did always being in someone's company.

When he had first arrived at Hogwarts, it was the novelty of the situation that had shocked him and had allowed him to ignore the part of him that was urging him to disappear into the crowd, to find a place where he could be alone.

But he had ignored it as best he could and tried to concentrate on everything but that, so that he could ignore the urge to climb into himself and become part of the wall. And, he admitted, after a while the urge hadn't become as strong. He had friends and he knew that, if he really needed it, he could have some time to himself. But the urges had lessened and now, for the most part, they were gone.

It was only in situations like this, were everything was changing around him, where everything was confusing and in disarray and he couldn't find a way out, that he wanted to disappear again. He wanted to find some place where he could be left alone, some place where no one could reach him, some place where it was only him and himself. Nothing more, nothing less.

But being the saviour of the wizarding world wasn't being very helpful. He never _could_ just disappear and even the times he excused himself from Ron and Hermione to be alone or the times he would sneak away, the heroism never left him. It was always a part of him, always on his mind.

Before, it had been bearable. Sure, he had gone through hard times before-one instance when he was eight and he learned that seeing his blood was a thrill and a calming measure for him. He had managed to sneak away one of Uncle Vernon's razors and had watched with glee as the red liquid that symbolised his life dripped out of his arm. But then a teacher had noticed when he fainted in gym, and had sent him to the school's psychologist.

_She_ had called up the Dursleys and _they_ in turn had yelled at him, threatened him and Uncle Vernon had even beat him to get the message in his head that if he wanted to mutilate himself, that was fine with them, but he better not do it so that other people caught on.

Or there was the time that he had tried to drown him self. He could swim-Aunt Petunia would take Dudley to swimming lessons every summer and Harry was once in awhile asked to join in if not too many children were there. He had caught on to it quickly, but the sneaked in lessons vanished after the swimming teacher remarked that Harry seemed to have a talent for swimming and that she'd like him to join the older children in the advanced swim courses, even though he was six. Aunt Petunia had been furious that Dudley was afraid of the water-every single year he had refused to even _get_ into the water and that Harry was a natural. So the lessons stopped.

When he was nine, his class took a day-trip to the park. Aunt Petunia had allowed him to go along since it didn't cost anything. At the park there was a large lake where ducks swam, boots could be rented and there was also a swimming section. Several of the children went swimming, but because Aunt Petunia hadn't marked the paper that he could swim, he wasn't allowed in.

That didn't really faze him, because he didn't want to swim. He was mad-at the Dursleys, at himself, at the world. He felt helpless, he had been beaten the day before and he was beginning to feel useless. He was beginning to believe Uncle Vernon: that the world _was_ better off with out him.

So when Piers 'accidentally' knocked Harry into the water, Harry didn't try to swim or save himself. He purposely tried to sink. He found the feeling of using up all his air, of not being able to breath, the light-headiness that was ensuing comforting. He refused to fight the water, allowing it to take himself into its depths.

And he probably would have drowned too, had not the teacher turned at the splash and raced over to him, calling for someone to call an ambulance as she managed to pull him out of the water before he turned blue and stopped breathing.

Later he learned that if he had been in the water another minute he would have succeeded. But he had been rescued, but after having water pumped out of lungs at the hospital and having the Dursleys complain at the cost of the hospital bills, he was pronounced in good order.

There were other times too-the time he tried to burn himself, the time he had poisoned himself and other experiences as well. But most of the time he was content to sit in his cupboard in the darkness and think. He'd imagine what his parents were like-what they looked like, what they had done, where they had lived...making up a fantasy about them.

Or he'd just close his eyes and project himself in other situations. He hadn't done it in years, close his eyes, relax and imagine another place, perhaps seen in a book or in a hurried glance at the telly when Dudley was watching, but it had always soothed him. It was as if he was _there_-he could touch everything, he could smell everything, he could see everything. He'd even talk to people if they were there, sometimes frightening them by mistake. And once....well, once he had sworn he had brought back a leaf...

And as he entered the Common Room, he decided that that's what he'd do now. After the letter. For, even though Pig had delivered it, the writing was undoubtedly Hermione's. And he figured he knew what she wanted.

An answer.

"You-you're _dead_."

"Really? I didn't know..." James shook his head at his best-friend in mock-scolding. "It isn't nice to call people dead."

"But-I _saw_ you."

"Really? And do you trust everything you see?"

Remus watched his two friends from the side, deciding to stay out of it. Sirius was right-James _was_ dead. On the other hand, Sirius hadn't seen the body because Remus had also visited Godric's Hollow and the small cottage James and Lily had stayed at the week prior to their deaths. James and Lily's bodies were simply not there. Or, in reality, Remus mused, they _were_ there, just microscopic and in pieces. Voldemort had loved to literally _destroy_ the bodies of his most hated enemies after he had used the Killing Curse. So truth was that the bodies were there, just in pieces. Only remnants of bloody clothing had been found, as well as James's glasses and their wands.

And Harry, of course.

But now James Potter was standing in front of them. Sure, he looked a bit different-his eyes, though they still held the same mischievousness that Remus remembered and easy-going, good-natured ness, but they also held more. Weariness, for Remus recognised that in himself, and wisdom, which was a bit more surprising, but then, this _was_ James.

James Potter, who could ace an exam without a bit of studying, perform difficult spells on the first try, come up with amazing ideas on how to prank, strategise or fight. And he was also older-though wizards certainly didn't age very much-Minerva McGonagall was going on seventy and still looked like she was in her late forties-James still had changed a bit. He still looked the same the last time Remus saw him alive, except for subtle differences that no one would pick up on unless they were really looking.

Which Remus was.

But, he had to admit that this was James Potter. This was not some potion made, or anything else. This was James Potter alive, in the flesh. Now the only question was _how_.

_How_ did James appear, healthy though a bit weary, in the Headmaster's office, _fourteen_ years after his death?

And _why_?

Why not sooner? Why at all? Did someone finally learn how to raise the dead? The art of Necromancy had not only been outlawed in the last century, but Necromancy was also an inherited Power, something that very few had and as far as Remus knew, there weren't any anymore. So how could James Potter suddenly appear after fourteen years?

He turned to Sirius, who was still staring at James. His gaze travelled then over to James and finally over to Dumbledore.

And then he summed it all up in one question.

"Headmaster, what is going on?"

_She shivered in the cold light, wrapping her arms around her. Magic didn't seem to work in this place, where ever it was. _What _ever it was, she silently added. This wasn't her first visit there, or her last, she knew. And she was used to it, in a strange way._

_Nonetheless she shivered, her eyes taking in the scenery. Often she was alone. There was a road, though it really wasn't much more than a path. Weeds grew along the side of the dirt, winding in a direction that she couldn't see. The light there was always dim, like twilight. A blind man's holiday, her mother had always called the twilight. A time where it is too dark to see, but not dark enough to light candles. A time where the seeing could see no more than the blind._

_She sat on a rock by the side. There were several rocks here, and her first time she had come, she had explored them all diligently, seeking a way out. This place didn't agree with her much. It was eerie, with a slight wind blowing, but silent, dark and non-descript. She wanted out, but knew she had to wait._

_Perhaps the woman would come, she mused. Perhaps she'd at least have some company. _

_So she sat and waited, trying to use her magic again, even though her attempts were always in vain. This place seemed to repel magic, or at least cancel it out. She felt hopeless with out her magic. She had come to lean upon it, as a crutch. Something that would never go away._

_But here it _did_ go away, and left her with out anything. At least when she woke up, her magic would return. When she woke up…which was a long ways away._

_So she drew her knees up to her chest, minding her robes, and began to think. There was nothing else to do, after all._

A small path led between the trees over a small brook to a small cottage. The two elderly women, who didn't look that elderly, walked along, silently mulling over the information one of them had brought.

Minerva was the first to break the silence. "I'm worried, Fayre."

The other woman, her hair an ash colour, her dark eyes lined with worry, looked up. Fayre McKinnion, one of the last of the McKinnion Family. Her elder brother had been killed by Grindelwald, her nephew and niece-in-law by Voldemort, her only living relatives being Keith, her great-nephew and Shylah, her great-niece.

She rarely saw them anymore, she had remarked to Minerva. Shylah was off somewhere, Siberia, she believed, studying magical currents or something. Keith was married, had his own son, and didn't have much time for his elderly great-aunt. Minerva had nodded softly. She knew what it was like.

But when she spoke, Fayre looked up. "I know." And she did. She knew what Minerva was going through; she knew it all too well.

"The Order's going to be called soon."

"I know."

They walked again in silence, trying to concentrate on the nature around them. But the silence wouldn't last.

"She has to be dead, Minnie. She can't be alive anymore…she was so powerful…and they were once very much alike. She would have found a way to break away."

Minerva nodded, stopping to turn and look at her old friend. Two years behind her at Hogwarts, Fayre McKinnion had become a friend soon after she had graduated. They and Mundungus Fletcher were all that were left of a circle of friends, seven friends that had been pulled apart by Darkness.

She cleared her throat, searching for words. "I-" She closed her eyes, bringing up an image, "I know. And that's-that's what is so hard…to think of that. To think of all the lives, which have been destroyed: all the families and friendships. The-the _Codex_, half the families there don't exist anymore.

"And now-now he's back. Eleven years he reigned the first time before he fell. Will it be another eleven? Will we survive it at all?"

Fayre stared into the small brook running by. "I think all we need is to believe. Losing her was like loosing a part of me-both times. But, now, now all we need is to believe. Believe in ourselves, in our cause. We're out to stop a tyrant, a Dark Wizard from taking over the entire world. We have the Heavens on Our Side, Minnie. We can manage it…we just have to have faith. Faith and trusting and everything else that makes up the Light Magic: the Light Side."

Minerva nodded almost imperceptibly. "If that's true, Fay-we're going to need a lot. Because it's Harry who has to learn to trust and I can say that after spending the last few days with him-it's going to take him a lot to learn. Our lives, our world-they're resting on his shoulders. And without his trust, we're going to loose."

"I-I don't know where to begin." Her gaze wandered everywhere but the girl in front of her.

But Ginny, being the youngest in a family of seven, wasn't distracted. "_Hermione_. Tell me."

Hermione sighed, shutting her eyes tightly, calling up pictures of her two best friends. Harry was a clear picture, but instead of imagining him looking like when she first saw him, she saw him as she saw him in her dreams, tall, adult looking, his eyes cold as he gripped a handle of a sword, his robes torn and bloody, a golden aura covering him like a blanket, a snake on his shoulder, hissing in his ear.

She opened her eyes hurriedly, shocked at what she had seen. It was Harry, sure knew that, the lightning bolt scar was visible and his bright green eyes positively _glowed_. But the way he stood, as if he was the most confident being in the world, as if nothing could defeat him…it wasn't _Harry_. At least not the same Harry she went to school with, the same Harry she had kissed on the cheek before she left King's Cross.

Ginny looked at her concernedly and Hermione shook her head to show that nothing was wrong. "I-it's nothing, Ginny, don't worry."

Ginny nodded unbelieving, but motioned for her friend to continue. Hermione did so.

She closed her eyes again, calling up a picture of Ron. This time, it was a younger version of Ron-she guessed him to be around eight or nine. He was having a tantrum, screaming and stomping his feet and making doors bang open as he stood outside _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, where they were displaying a new broom.

She slowly opened her eyes, her mind reeling of the differences between the two pictures.

Harry: adult, commanding, powerful, confident.

Ron: childish, impatient, uncontrollable, making a scene.

The meaning was clear. The meaning was now clear to her. There was no doubt in her mind.

She looked at Ginny, meeting Ginny's dark eyes. "I'll tell you, Ginny, I'll tell you everything."

He studied the letter, reading it many times through. But as he read it, he knew what his reply was going to be. Nothing. For there was nothing he could write in a letter. His feelings were numb. They were trapped inside of him, frozen after James and Lily had appeared.

He didn't like not knowing what was going on with himself. Especially after his introduction to the wizarding world. And now-he was stuck. He knew nothing, could do nothing to help himself. His feelings were frozen.

And so he sat down in front of the fire, and called upon it, waiting for it to appear to him, waiting so that he could find Her.

Find Her and ask Her what the Hell was going on.

_She looked up as she heard the footsteps. The Lady was back, wearing the same robes she always wore, the same misty glow around her. She stood up, waiting for the Lady to approach._

_The Lady stopped a few steps before her and she bowed to her, as she always did. She didn't know why she bowed to the Lady, but it seemed to belong. Belong to this place, she guessed._

_"Back again?" The Lady's voice was something that echoed in her mind, something not palpable: something not of this world. The Lady smiled at her thoughts, and she instantly hushed them._

_"Yes," she spoke, using her mouth, not her mind, "I'm back."_

_The Lady just looked at her. "What caused it this time?"_

_She knew that the Lady already knew-the Lady had a habit of never asking a question she didn't know the answer to. But she felt compelled to answer. "Seeing him. Seeing him in bed, the look on his face when he saw me-one he'd give a stranger. And everything else, I guess…everything just combined."_

_"You need to stop coming here." _

_She looked at the Lady in surprise. The Lady had never told her to stop coming, in fact, when she _did_ meet the Lady, the Lady always seemed to await her return. "You-I'm not to come back?"_

_The Lady shook her head. "No. You don't need this or me anymore. You don't need me to focus your mind, to clear your thoughts, to allow you to get a hold of your self anymore. You need to do it yourself. And I'm needed: needed by someone who needs me a lot more than you do."_

_"Harry." She thought it, but the Lady nodded in confirmation. _

_"Yes. He needs me now, especially with what's going to come. I've spent the summer with him, helping him, but he's not done yet. He can't help it-he has a lot to learn. But you-you know better now."_

_She looked at the Lady, as the Lady started to swim before her eyes. "What's happening? It hasn't been long enough yet."_

_"You don't need me anymore, so you're leaving. Good bye, dear, good bye."_

Lily sat up in bed, her eyes wide, taking in the darkened room as she took calming breaths.

_It was over,_ her mind repeated. _It was over_.

"So let me get this straight. You and Lily are from an Alternate Universe where you two _didn't_ die, but Harry did. And Voldemort's been back for the last several years, but the Death Eaters never stopped fighting." Remus paced around the room, frowning. "The question is _why_ are you here, and _how_? Is something going to happen? Was this truly an accident or some plan of someone's? And what are you going to do here? I know _Lily_ can manage to keep quiet and stay low, but _you_ certainly can't."

James looked affronted by the last remark and was about to interrupt as Sirius managed to get in a word first.

"Come on, Moony, live a bit. Prongs is back! Alive! So he's from a different Universe, who cares? Think of all the pranks we can play…" Sirius's eyes glazed up in happiness.

Remus frowned. "I understand what you want, Sirius, but I think that there are more pressing manners than playing pranks. James doesn't belong here, you know, and his own world probably wants him back. And we still don't know how this happened."

"Aw, Moony, let's just have some fun. So, Prongs, what am _I_ like in your world?"

And this is where James had a problem. Sirius here was very different than the Sirius James had known for the last fourteen years. For one thing, the absence of Azkaban showed. This Sirius, though he _was_ getting his colouring and personality back, was different. The haunted-look in his eyes was something James doubted would ever go away, as well as the way his skin kept that pale tone.

And Sirius held himself differently-not the confident Auror that James, knew, but a defeated criminal on the run. But then, the way Sirius had acted, seeing James or his quest to play pranks…those had never left.

Plus, James added, the fact that Sirius here didn't have a family to take care was another thing. This Sirius seemed to be fighting to become the man he once had been, not the man he had to be. There was a difference between the twenty-year-old Sirius that had pretended to play the part of Secret Keeper, and the thirty-four year old Sirius that James had seen last week as he and Sirius had taken Meira to a Quidditch Match.

And the Secret Keeper fiasco was another thing. After the initial 'It's all my fault that you're dead' speech and pleading, Sirius had transformed himself into an impatient man who wanted nothing more than to play with his two best friends, find his godson and revel in the past.

Sirius (and James thought it was quite annoying to have to call them both Sirius), the other one (the _original_ one), had taken about a week to get over the fact that Harry was dead and it was his decision to switch Secret Keepers. James and Lily held no blame over his head-they know it hadn't been his fault. And after the incident, Sirius's old character slowly started to come back.

The Death Eater attacks, his off-and-on relationship with Talia, Meira and many other factors contributed to the fact that he wasn't the same person he used to be. He had grown up, and _did_ occasionally bring his youth back to the surface. But those times were rare-thank heavens, he had been _traumatised_ by that x-ray spell on his glasses-who ever would have thought McGonagall wore pink underpants. The point, however, was that the two Siriuses he knew were quite different-and he had no idea how to explain that.

He screwed up his face, thinking. There had to be something that he could use to change the topic-to make some kind of joke… "Well, Padfoot, you're big, fat and ugly, but then, now I think there _isn't_ much difference between the two of you."

"_Hey_!" But the tension had been broken as the three of them began to laugh and the Headmaster stood, smiling at them all.

"I think…I think it started this summer. Or maybe last year…yes, that's when it started. It wasn't something I expected to happen. It wasn't even anything I _wanted_ to happen. It…it just appeared. Or maybe it didn't-I don't know. God, Ginny, for once in my life I _just don't know_."

She hid her face in her hands, lying on the table. She could feel the tears coming down her face, sliding into her nose and mouth. She could taste them-they were salty, bittersweet. Pictures flashed through her mind-one of her when she was little, with her parents-one when she got her letter-one when she was rescued by Harry and Ron-they went on and on, never stopping.

She felt a hand on her back, beginning to rub. It was Ginny. She could hear her soothing voice.

"It's all right, Herms, it's all right. Don't cry, dry your tears. You'll manage. You're such a strong person, Hermione, you'll make it. Come now, Hermione, come. Dry your tears."

On and on Ginny went, and she cried more and more. She could not stop. She could not get rid of the pictures within her mind-pictures of the past, present and future. The same picture she had seen before, with Harry in bloodied, dirty robes, his sword in his hand, kept on repeating, as well as the picture with Ron having a tantrum.

She had decided. She had decided and now her decision, her fate was set. These pictures-they were just reminders of it. They were reminders and memories, memories that would no longer have meaning. Memories that she would give up in a moment, only to be with him, only to be able to protect, to save, to _love_ him…

She had reached a cross roads. She had decided. She had set her fate.

And now she was being punished, soothed, _warned_ what was in store for her.

She shoved her chair away from the table, lifting her head up and opening her eyes. They were blood-shot, red from her tears. But as she looked at Ginny and blinked, they were instantly normal again.

She stood, meeting Ginny's gaze.

"I'm ready, Ginny. I've set my fate. What is coming will come Ginny."

Her voice became even more steady, her gaze intensified.

"It's all up to him, Ginny. It's all up to Harry."

And Ginny watched in horror as she fainted.

I hoped you liked the chapter. That was twenty pages. Next chapter continues all the scenes right away, so I hope that you can bear with me until then.

Chapter twelve is twenty-three pages and half-done. I'm debating if I should just cut it off, or keep on writing. Continuing it will take longer, but it will finally finish up the Summer and allow me to write Chapter Thirteen as the start of school. I still haven't decided. If you have a wish, please review.

_Chapter Twelve_: Snape reminices, Lily tries to make sense of it all, a lot more of James, Sirius and Remus, and we find out a bit more about the Lady. Hermione and Ginny talk and Sal attempts explaining. More, of course, but there have to be _some_ surprises.

-Myra, 10/8/2004


End file.
